


All I Want is You

by IggyKins



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brother Noctis, Constant sibling war, Cutesy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Noct needs to chill, Noctis is cockblocking SO HARD, Noctis is mischeivous, POV Third Person, Prompto is forever that guy in the friendzone, Reader-Insert, Shy Ignis, Shy innocent reader (hopefully LOL), Time Skips, Worried Noctis, You're just there, reader POV, reader is a princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 70,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyKins/pseuds/IggyKins
Summary: In an alternate universe where no major characters die and during the pre-game era, we peer into the lives of Noctis and his sister. Noctis' main concern is to make sure his sister is safe from harm, but can he protect her from falling in love?





	1. His Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! sorry for the outburst _(._.)_  
> so this is my first ever fanfiction, and i'm absolutely in love with FFXV! (and oh god dont get me started on Ignis...) I expect to make more stories in the future. For now, I hope you enjoy this one and let me know your thoughts and comments about this new journey :D

Chapter One

  
Ever since he first arrived at the Citadel, you thought he was the most handsome boy you’d ever seen. Ignis Scientia was to be the prince’s advisor, said the staff members, even though he’s just a kid just like you and your brother Noctis. Ignis was a little older than you by three years and was eight years old the first time you and Noctis were introduced to him.

He wore a white button down shirt that was neatly tucked into his black slacks. His cuffs were pinned with silver buttons that held the Insomnia skull insignia. He wore white gloves that looked tight against his olive skin. A silver-grey tie tugged around his collar without any creases. His squeaky clean black shoes were knotted tight and made a slight tapping noise whenever he’d take a step. His light brown hair was neatly combed and the ends were dangled by his black rimmed glasses.

His green eyes twinkled as he bowed before you, but his facial expression was serious—contrary to what the staff had said about his “friendly” appearance. “Pleased to make your acquaintances. I’m happy to be of service, your highnesses,” he said. His accent was different, which had you stare at him in awe.

A boy who dressed like a mature adult. A devilishly handsome one at that.

Your father, King Regis, chuckled. He had gripped on your shoulder and Noct’s, hoping for you two to respond. You neglect the opportunity to speak, thinking that you might embarrass yourself, so instead you nod in response. On the other hand, a smiling young prince responds, “Hello Iggy. Nice to meet 'cha.”

“It’s _Ignis,_ ” he growled. The man behind Ignis, whom you were told was his uncle shushed him. Ignis pouted at his uncle, but the stern man gravely glared at him, probably hoping that Ignis would stop speaking so hastily towards the prince.

“Now Noctis,” sighed father. “How many times do I have to tell you? You cannot nickname people whenever you feel like it."

Noctis looked up towards the king. “But his name is kinda funny. So I gave him a better one! Right Iggy? Or do you like Specs better?”

Ignis gaped at the prince. Noctis returned his reaction with a toothy grin like a little devil that he is. After furrowing his brows, Ignis slowly nodded, “Iggy…is fine…your highness."  
“Oh yeah, another thing; MY NAME IS NOCTIS, _FOUR-EYES_!” your brother boomed. Ignis and his uncle flinched at the prince’s sudden outburst.

“Behave yourself!” King Regis barked at Noctis. The prince snickered at the old geezer’s face. “That’s no way to speak to this lad! Apologize at once!” Noctis shook his head quickly and stomped on the King’s foot. Your father grip on Noct’s shoulder tightened. Noctis immediately whispered a hushed apology, sneering as the words left his lips. The king laughed nervously towards Ignis’ uncle and mouthed an apology. Ignis’ uncle bowed his head and rested his arm on Ignis’ shoulder to reassure him that everything would be okay.

Noct's sudden outburst made you look at your feet and wildly giggle in disbelief. You look up and catch Ignis watching you with a raised brow and you immediately flush and look away— only to look back and see for a split second, a small smile appeared on his face.

Although you and your brother were only a year apart, you were both inseparable. Noctis always felt entitled to be around and protect you—like frightening the little bugs in the garden, to checking if there were any scary monsters luring underneath your bed and holding your hand to prevent daemons from emerging into your nightmares. As a big brother, Noctis never failed to stray from your side.

But all that changed since Ignis came along. At least, not in a bad way.

As weeks turned to months, you and Noctis slowly grew apart. Noctis was always busy. Whether it was studying, practicing lessons, or training, your play time with him was scarce. Although you and Noct attended the same school and classes, your time with him was limited. Countless hours of playtime were cut short due to Noct’s newly packed schedule and you had never felt so incomplete without your other half tugging at your hair to play games. With a newfound boredom, you realize that without Noctis, you have a lot more time to yourself than usual. You thought that it was unfair that you aren’t as busy as Noct, but Noct has to fulfill his princely duties and you’re still not a big kid yet, at least that’s what father says. Your schedule comprised of attending school, going home, tutoring with Cor, and lounging around the citadel, either waiting for Noctis or spying on the staff.

You lay on your bed after a full day of school, wondering what to do. You reach into your backpack and pull out a notebook and begin to doodle with a green crayon you “accidently” took from art class. _I promise to bring it back teacher_ , you guiltily sigh.

You begin to draw figures that you learned during class earlier. The teacher helped you draw shapes that would represent a human’s features. After drawing hearts all around the page, you draw a large oval for a face, two big dots for eyes, straight vertical lines for hair, a small horizontal line for a mouth, and a big horizontal line across the eyes connected with two rectangles—

 _Knock knock knock_.

You leap from your bed and run towards the door with glee. _Finally, some play time with Noctis_ , you think. “Noct! Noct! You wanna see who I drew?” As you opened the door, Ignis stood with a surprised look and with a notebook tucked into his arm. You take a step back from the door, looking down at your feet, “I’m… sorry. I thought… you were Noct.”

“Forgive me, your highness," Ignis replied. “You shouldn’t worry. I was supposed to announce myself but I fear I was too slow.” You look up and meet the boy’s eyes. “Furthermore your highness—”

“ _(Y/N)__!_ ” You squeak. You didn’t mean to cut him off but you couldn’t help it. You nervously laugh while twiddling your fingers together to clear the awkward silence. “I don’t like being called ‘your highness’. It makes me sound old. At least… that’s what Noct says.”

“Erm… as I was saying, your high—I mean, (Y/N)___,” Ignis hesitated as he said your name, “I believe the prince mistook your notebook for his”. He handed the spiral black notebook towards you, with your name scribbled on the white centerpiece that was smudged with the residue from the black permanent marker you used on the first day you received it.

“Oh. Thank you, Ignis." You think back and remember that on the car ride home today, you showed Noctis how to add and subtract big numbers correctly. Despite your age, you are fast to learn the material in school, which got you to be in the same academic year as your brother. Noct had a hard time focusing during math class, and you don’t know whether it’s the monotonic teacher or maybe the lack of sleep he’s been receiving lately. By the time you two arrived at the citadel, you and Noct grabbed an open notebook and hurried out of the limousine to greet your father waiting near the stairs by the entrance.

You turn around and walk towards your bed to retrieve the notebook you doodled on. As you closed the cover, you can barely make out Noctis Lucis Caelum from the cover and grimly stared at your brother’s deranged handwriting. _Why didn’t I see this before?_ You turn back to see Ignis waiting patiently by the door. You scurried over as fast as your tiny legs can go and hand Noct’s notebook to him. “Here you go, Iggy- I-I- mean – uh – Ignis! I’m so sorry."

Ignis accepts the notebook and bows. “Thank you (Y/N)__. Forgive me for the sudden intrusion. I shall return to Noctis then.” You nod and bite your lip and hide your face with your palm in embarrassment. Ignis catches your gesture and you hear him clear his throat. “It’s alright (Y/N)__, you can call me whatever you feel comfortable with."

“Okay."

Ignis turns away and disappears down the hall, the tapping sounds of his shoes faded. You close your door and sigh, thinking of how cute Ignis’ reaction was when you cut him off. You smile, knowing that Ignis was open for other nicknames. Did he notice that you smiled when you looked away? Did you act weird? You blush at the thought as you climbed onto your bed and open your notebook to resume your newfound love for doodling.

\--

Ignis walked down the hall towards the prince’s room, cherishing his precious moments of free time away from Noctis. His uncle warned him that Noctis is known to be mischievous towards anyone who wasn’t his sister, and in the name of Shiva, the old man was right. Astrals, Noctis has a knack of throwing Ignis off guard times no matter what they were doing—whether it would be name calling, re-enacting temper tantrums, or performing a one-way game of wrestling. Of course, Ignis could fight back or argue against him, but he’d figure it’s what Noctis wants him to do.

It did not take long for Ignis to figure out that Noctis was mistreating him so that he would gain more attention from King Regis. This was transparent during a tutoring session. Noctis knew when his father would appear to visit his room, for he stared at the grandfather clock and began his beastly behavior at precisely 5:45pm. Noctis then snatched Ignis’ spectacles and mocked his accent, ignoring Ignis’ polite requests to return them. At Noctis’ favor, the King had walked by and had peered into the room to observe the boys. Appalled by Noct’s rudeness he stormed inside and scolded the prince with what seemed to be a rehearsed lecture.

 _So, it has happened before_ , Ignis thought. The little devil probably drags his poor sister along with his little schemes to have their father’s speck of attention. Perhaps Noctis enjoyed every moment of his time with the King, even if their time together was encased of scolds and short bonding moments. Perhaps the King has realized this himself and was disheartened of Noct’s aggressive behavior, but because he loves his son, he is forced to go along with his little games.

Noctis returned Ignis’ spectacles after his father finished his lecture. He mumbled “sorry” and sat back on his chair, waiting for Ignis to resume the session. The king placed his hand on Ignis’ shoulder and said softly, “Please take care of my son. I know he’s… difficult. I assure you Ignis, time will pass, and so will his behavior.” Ignis made a face and looked at Noctis in doubt. King Regis caught Ignis pursing his lips and he immediately followed with, “I heard you know how to cook. Just so you know… Noctis has one hell of a sweet tooth”.

On that day—thanks to the King, Ignis learned how to manage Noctis. Well, sort of.

Ignis would reward Noctis with all types of pastries, cakes, and candy—all of which were homemade. Of course, Ignis cannot bring him sweets all the time due to health reasons, so he delivers a handful of sweets once a week to keep the prince satisfied. Noctis’ bratty behavior improved, but the child still yearns for his father’s affection and his sister’s company. Noctis had become friendlier towards Ignis, but still liked to play around even when the moment was inappropriate.

Every session with Noctis would drain Ignis. Although he wouldn’t have to worry about Noctis by four o’ clock, Ignis had to attend to his own studies from his prestigious education. Hours of tutoring sessions along with accompanying Noct and his sister during playtime is exhausting, but his uncle says it’s all for a good cause. Ignis is already labeled as the prince’s royal advisor, and it is up to Ignis to help guide Noct through triumphs and tribulations.

There are times in which Ignis thinks that this is all too much for him, that he should just quit and move on with his life. As much as he wants to, he is hesitant. In the future, the kingdom will need Noctis, he thinks. After many months of struggling to know each other, Noctis has gotten use to Ignis. If Ignis abruptly leaves, there’s no way Noctis would ever depend to work well with others. He already scared off more than a dozen tutors—interns, veterans of war, skilled-driven educators with decades of experience were all traumatized by one wicked prince. Still, Noctis has a destiny to uphold and a kingdom to run. Ignis is King Regis’ last hope. Therefore, Noctis needs him.

 _If only he were like the princess_ , he thought.

The girl was a completely different being than Noctis. She’s timid, sweet, and remarkably intelligent. _She’s quite known to be the most adorable princess to have ever existed_ , said the staff members. So much so her brother feels the need to protect her from other boys at school as if she were an enchanted fragile rose. As an angel in disguise, the princess isn’t bothered by Noct’s rambunctious behavior. Whenever Noct and the princess were together, they were two peas in a pod, blissfully enjoying each other’s company as children.

The princess is far less of a hassle than the prince. Well-rounded and well-mannered, she mostly keeps to herself and does not speak unless she was spoken to. She had a gentle voice and serene smile that make anyone stop and adore her inevitable cuteness. Even Ignis was enamored by her presence during brief play times with Noctis whenever the two were close, however her brother constantly wedged himself in the middle between the two children, blocking any sort of communication towards each other. Noctis didn’t want anyone to take his sister away, and he didn’t want to be lonelier now that his father was busier than usual. He probably wanted his sister to feel that she was never alone.

Motherless and technically fatherless (for the majority of the day anyway but it’s not intentional), Noctis and the princess were still children that lack parental affection. Despite of that, the princess did not argue nor made a fit for she loved her big brother and father unconditionally. A charming little girl whose certainly charmed little Ignis, but Ignis knows it’s embarrassing to say. There were times where Ignis would find himself thinking about her on the most random occasions, thinking what the princess would react or say in a certain situation. He often pondered at the thought that she may be lonely, yet would instantly reject the thought and believe that in time she will fulfill her own duties—after all she is quite a wonder. The princess had impressed Ignis so much he questioned whether this “magical crystal” that protected Insomnia chose the right child to lead the Kingdom.

Ignis knew that if he were assigned to become the royal advisor to the princess, his job would be a breeze.

Sadly, he’s stuck with a menace.

Ignis sighed as he approached the door to Noctis’ bedroom. He opened Noct’s notebook and squinted distastefully at the horrid handwriting that was embedded between the lines. How could he even read this, as he flipped through the notebook. Ignis thinks about the teachers that must deal with Noctis during his school hours, feeling empathic over the knowledge of the prince’s mischievousness and quite envious that these teachers don’t have to see him every single day, including holidays and weekends.  
After flipping through blank pages, Ignis came across a page that was marked by a green crayon.

\--

As Ignis and Noct went through five pages of a math workbook, Ignis decided to call a break. Relieved, Noctis rips a blank piece of paper from his notebook and began fumbling with the sides. After a minute, he poorly constructed a questionable aircraft and launched it towards Ignis. Ignis dodged just in time before the paper aircraft would hit him, and it plopped down on the floor.  
“Noct, please don’t do that."

Noctis ripped another blank page from his notebook, crumpled the paper to a ball and threw it in the air, hoping for Ignis to catch it. Unfazed by this act, Ignis allowed the paper ball to drop beside him, making Noct pout. “Dang Iggy, you’re no fun."

“On the contrary,” Ignis replied, “I could show you how to use paper in a more effective manner." Ignis scooped the paper ball beside him and spread the paper flat, gently removing its creases. He then started folding the paper intricately, with such precision and focus, Noctis stared at Ignis’ face hoping he would break a bead of sweat and probably make fun of him for it. After a minute, Iggy reveals a paper crane that left Noct in awe.

“Ooh! Do it again, please? I think my sister would like one too!”

Ignis chuckled, envisioning the princess’ eyes widening in awe at the paper crane. “Alright, but after this, we must get back to work.”

“Okay Iggy!” Noctis exclaimed. He flipped a few pages to rip another blank page but stops. He stared at his notebook and let his fingers brush onto the inner binding of the notebook in confusion. “Hey… how come there’s a page missing here? I never took one back here!”

Ignis cocked his head towards the young prince and pursed his lips. “Perhaps the page was already missing when it was first given to you? Some bloke probably ripped a page out of the book before it was bought.”

Noctis furrowed his brows, “I guess”.

Noctis and Ignis returned to their tutoring session with ease after Ignis produced a second paper crane. It was smaller and more delicate, a perfect gift for the princess. Since they were going over multiplication, the prince memorized his times tables quickly, which allowed Ignis to lightly cover division. Noctis would be prepped for the next math lesson, and would feel confident to his knowledge and try to participate in class, Ignis hopes.

“Alright! I’m gonna go give this to (Y/N)__!” The prince said as he grabbed the paper cranes and darted past Ignis. With a handmade chocolate chip cookie locked on the corner of his mouth he muffled “Bye Iggy,” and began to run down the hall. He hoped Noctis shared the cookie with his sister. As Ignis bid farewell to Noctis for the night, he walked through the halls of the Kingsglaive quarters where his uncle would be waiting for him. As the sun began to set, Ignis reached into his slacks pocket and pulled out a loose-leaf page and carefully unfolded it. His cheeks reddened at the sight of the green doodle and he smiled in delight.


	2. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your birthday and you make the best of it. The people you love most make sure you're important and you get close to a special someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! nearly 3:30 am and my sleep has deteriorated. BTW lots of hugging in this chapter. Yeah, yeah I know it's cheesy but i grew up watching Full House soo i live and breathe in it lmao. Anyways enjoy~

On a warm sunny Saturday arrived your birthday. You were turning six years old and was thrilled to see the staff rejoice on your special day. Everywhere you turned there were staff members that you either never informally met or ones who you knew by heart that would express their best wishes. They held your tiny hands and bow, muttering a small prayer of Eos to protect you. You were also approached by members of the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard. Their intimidating presence would frighten you, but as they gracefully bow with an arm across their chest, they express their deepest devotion to guard you with their lives and thankful to be a part of your life. You smile, accepting their gratitude. 

Your tutor, Cor Leonis, was the last to address you. You entered the study room nearby the Kingsglaive quarters, only to find your school bag closed and no workbooks placed on the table. Across the room, Cor was standing by the window expecting you. Dressed in his Crownsguard uniform, he bows. "May the Six grant you your wishes, your highness."

The man's piercing eyes looked warm and humble (for once), as he cracked an awkward smile. You return his gesture with a nod and scratch your head. How you are able to go through tutoring sessions with him is a mystery. Cor wasn't the greatest tutor, but you can feel that tutoring just wasn't his thing but was willing to bear with it because your father asked him to.

Cor specialized in training soldiers.  He’d go through extensive workouts that sculpted his body like the marbled statues around the kingdom. What frightened you was that the man scarcely portrayed his emotions. He would stare at you with those grey eyes like piercing daggers, somewhat motivating you to complete your work faster.

You have heard many rumors about this man. He supposedly fought ten thousand soldiers with just one sword and a twisted ankle. He survived for weeks in freezing tundras and scorching deserts by himself. He supposedly ran around the country of Lucis _twice._ Your most intriguing intel on Cor was that years ago, he had entered a forbidden dungeon where countless men and women sought for more power. You were told that Cor was the only human that made it out alive, which granted him the title "The Immortal". After all those years of hard work, you find his title suitable and intimidating, and no one would disagree with you.

Who would've known that after training for so long, the thought of a menacing "Immortal" man having to tutor a small child seemed baffling. He wasn't a superior genius like Ignis, however Cor tended to push limits on others—especially during combat, in the hopes that the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard trainees feel confident about themselves. He uses this tactic during sessions, hoping that it would challenge you. He would introduce you to topics in all subjects that were far too advanced for your academic year, for he felt that the you can handle it.

Cor had his way of teaching—which was watch your every move and only helped if you actually struggled—so you didn't mind the extra work since you're a fast learner. Despite the awkward times which included exchanged eye contact while studying, you'd always liked to hear stories about the past. During breaks (and if you had the courage to ask), he would talk about his adventures, your father's adventures, their previous battles, and the history of Eos from centuries ago. Each story filled you with awe, giving you a sense of acknowledgment towards the brave man and at the same time still be frightened of him. Cor radiated a dark and powerful presence, and the scars on his body is living proof that he has gone through hell and back multiple times. Hell, there's even a scar that he received from Noctis on the base of his left pinky. Apparently he showed so little emotion that it made the prince wonder if he were a robot in disguise. 

On that day, three things were clear:

That scar reminded Cor the benefits of not having a child.

It reminded Noctis that if he ever bit anyone again he would never leave the citadel until he was 18.

It also reminded you that that was the reason why Ignis was hired in the first place.

"Are you tutoring today?" you ask.

"No, not on your day," he said. "I've been thinking it over, and I believe you've worked hard these past few months. I suggest you run along and open your presents, your highness. I'll gladly accompany you if you'd like." He probably had to check if these gifts posed any type of threat.

"Presents? I didn't get any." Not like you were expecting them anyway, but as you think about everyone who has approached you today, none of them presented a gift. Cor placed his palm on his face and sighed. 

"No silly, they're all in your room waiting for you."

"Oh. Thank you Cor... but could I open them later?"

He paused, then scratched his cheek. "Yeah—yeah, of course. Can I ask what you're going to do now princess?"

"I'm gonna wait for big brother to finish studying so we can play."

He rolled his eyes as you mentioned Noctis and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, if that's what you wanna do, go ahead. I think he should be finishing up soon. Just make sure you tell me when you're opening up your presents okay?"

"OK! See you later." You pulled out your notebook and crayons from your bag and hurried out of the door. 

Cor watched the tiny princess scamper out of the room and sighed. _Such a sweet girl that hasn't been corrupted by any form of danger yet_ , he thinks. He turns to face the window that was veiled by a embroidered grey curtain. Cor managed to hide his large gift for the princess as it snuggled behind the window's curtains. He picks up the gift and questioned whether he should ask the king if it were appropriate for her to own it. The gift was nearly twice her size and dangerous if used improperly—besides if she hurt herself Cor would never hear the end of it. He rubbed his eyebrows and thought,  _She might need this one day, but maybe not today_.

\--

Saturdays were the best days of the week. Noctis was free for the entire afternoon and was eager to see you once he was finished with his princely duties. You sat in the citadel’s garden with your school notebook, observing the lilies that were planted a few days ago. The white petals shined brightly, with specks of lady bugs nestled like pins. You outline the shapes of the lilies, careful to not cross over any lines as you learned how to create depth within your drawing. Your blue crayon defies the lilies’ natural color, yet you figured it would make sense to draw blue lilies to create a mysterious piece, instead of using colors like green, purple, or red, which would make your piece appear more vibrant.

You look at your pile of crayons and think that you should have grabbed another one during art class, perhaps the yellow one because it would’ve looked better with this drawing, but your guilt reminds you that stealing from the teacher is wrong. A common thief, how scandalous of you! You bite your lip as you anxiously play the scenario in your head, which you’ll tell your teacher that you were sorry about your actions. What if she doesn't accept your apology? _She might threaten to call daddy! This won’t do, no siree. What would Noct do? He’d say it’s not like she didn’t notice_. You quickly shake your head; _no, I have to bring them back._

Your train of thought was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps stomping on the stone path behind you. “(Y/N)__”! You turn around to see Noctis maniacally giggling while sprinting towards you.

Realizing how fast he was going, you cry “Wait! Noct-!” but it was too late. He pounces on you and you both fell backwards on the soft grass, losing your grip on your notebook and crayon. He wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly, giggling at your reaction. “Oww, that hurts”, your groan. You rolled out of Noct's arms and gasp in horror. You see the lilies you observed seconds ago were crushed, stems bent and dewy petals spread across the grass. "NOCT! We're gonna be in so much trouble!"

"No we're not. They'll just be replanted." You purse your lips, thinking about the poor gardener who will probably feel crestfallen that his or her work was mauled by the royal children. Noctis scrambled to his feet and scanned the damage he's done to the unfortunate flowers. “Sorry sis,” he gushed, “I couldn’t help it. You were perfect prey!” Of course.

On the corner of your eye you see Ignis running from the same direction Noctis came from. “Noct!” he pants, “What on Eos are you doing?! You should never play so rough like that with your sister—she could’ve gotten hurt!” The taller boy knelt down and stretched out his arm to you. The sun highlighted his olive skin, showing droplets of sweat fall past his chin. “Are you alright, (Y/N)__?” You feel a sudden heat spread across your cheeks while you nod in response and reach for his extended arm, only to be intervened by Noct’s hand as he pulls you up from the grass. Ignis pulled back his arm, appalled by the prince's intrusive action.

“She’s fine Iggy,” Noctis said as he stuck his tongue out to make Iggy frown. The older boy looks away and fixes his glasses into place, angrily muttering to himself.

Your brother turns to you and embraces you once more and you wrap your arms around him giving him a gentle squeeze. “Happy birthday, (Y/N)__! Oh yeah, I gotchu a gift too!” Noct removed the strap of his messenger bag and uncovered the pouch. You could’ve sworn that you heard a small sound exiting from the bag, along with a low hiss as the bag began to move. “Hey! Easy!” Noct snapped, and as he reached inside the bag with both hands, he pulled out small black kitten. 

The small kitty lifted its head towards you. It's left eye was missing, and it's right emerald green iris reflected your gaping reaction. "Oh Six!"

Ignis raised his eyebrows, thinking that the princess said something else. 

"We were going around town this morning," Noct began, "and I found the little guy in the shelter. Iggy said they were gonna put him down because nobody wanted him 'cuz of his missing eye. It got me angry, so I thought that this little guy shouldn't have his life cut short ." He raised the kitten towards you, a tiny meow escaping his mouth. "Here (Y/N)__, I hope you take care of him."

You extend your arms to pick up the kitten. The small feline meowed to your touch and quickly nestled his head on your shoulder as you carried him like a doll. "Oh he's so cute! Thank you, Noct!"

"What are you gonna call him?"

"I dunno."

"Hello ' _I-dunno_ ", its nice to have you in the family," Noctis teased. He snickered as you gawked at him.

"Noct!"

"Come now Noctis, be nice to your sister," Ignis placed a hand on Noct's shoulder. The prince swatted his hand away.

"It's just a joke," he snapped. You look down and see the kitten nuzzle on the fabric of your t-shirt. He purred as Noctis gently traced his finger over his ears. You smile, thinking that you and Noct will certainly enjoy this kitten's company.

"My, my. What do we have here?" You turn to see King Regis walking towards you with Cor by his side. His grey suit matched his grey eyes, as a warm smile formed on his lips. He spread his arms and bends forward, "Hello, my darling."

"Daddy!"

Careful to not drop the kitten, you run towards your father and allowed him to lock your arms around you as you were lifted to meet his gaze. The man kisses your forehead, with his beard tickling the tip of your nose. "Happy birthday (Y/N)__. You've gotten so big in such a short time." He lifts your chin and hummed. "If only your mother can see you now. One day you will be an extraordinarily beautiful woman just like her."

You grin and kiss his nose. "Thank you daddy."

"And whose this little one?" The king asked as he eyed the black ball of fur cradled in your left arm.

"It's my new pet, daddy. Noctis gave it to me."

"Oh really?" He walked towards Noctis with a quizzical look. "I do remember him telling me that he got you a new furry animal to play with. I figured he got you a nice little stuffed doll." The kitten turned his head towards the king and softly meowed. The King's face became stern, "He failed to mention that this gift of yours was _alive_." Noctis chuckled nervously at his father while Cor and Ignis stifle their laughter. 

Your father placed you on the ground and then placed his hands on his hips while looking sternly at Noctis. "Noctis..." The king began.

Noct slumped his shoulders and dug his hands in his pant pockets. "I just... wanted to surprise her."

"Oh, please can I keep him?" You plead. "I promise to take good care of him!"

The King pursed his lips and glanced at you and Noct. After a minute of silence, he sighed. "How can I say no to those faces? Alright you may keep him."

"Yes!" You and Noctis beamed at the same time. You and your brother exchange giggles while you both took turns caressing the tiny kitten. King Regis stood with his arms crossed, gazing at his adorable children. Their innocence was at it's peak, and the King wished if only things could remain like this forever. He cleared his throat, and you and Noct turned to him. His smile faded and his brows furrowed as his expression became serious.

"My dear, I'm sorry to tell you this but I must go away for a while. Unfortunately, I'm required to take Noctis with me for a meeting—"

"What?! No Dad!" You brother interrupted. 

"Son—,"

"You can't do that! She'll be all alone on her birthday!"

The King nodded, and kept his composure. "I understand that this is upsetting, but I just got word from the queen of Tenebrae about their latest approach on medicine. It's time that you know of the neighboring countries and build on such relations that will benefit Insomnia." Noct gritted his teeth and opened his mouth to yell until the King cut him off, "Your attendance is absolutely imperative because Miss Lunafreya has personally requested to see you. We wouldn't want to disappoint her now do we?"

The prince blushed a deep red. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, you think, is probably a real-life goddess instead of an "gifted human" that most people claim she was. You and your brother saw the older girl once during a meeting at the citadel. Her skin was glistened like dew on grass, her platinum blonde hair loose and dangled by the base of her neck, and her eyes were as blue as the morning sky. You'd never seen anyone so serene like her, and neither had Noctis. Heck, mentioning her name alone was enough to swoon your brother. He _really_ liked Luna, and you never dared to make fun of him for it.

Noctis balled his fists, his knuckles looked milky white. "Couldn't we take (Y/N)__ with us?"

The King hesitated. "It's... up to her." The King met your gaze, waiting for your response. You think of running through the fields of violet flowers that you've seen photos of, and dip your feet by the waterfalls near the castle in Tenebrae. You wonder if your presence would be burdensome as you think of the surprised expressions of Tenebrae's counsel, knowing that you weren't invited.  _I'm not going to run the kingdom, and I don't wanna embarrass them._

"How long will you be gone daddy?" You ask, masking your sadness.

"About five days." He replied. "We would have to leave now if we were to arrive there by tomorrow morning. Do you want to attend the meeting with us?"

You deeply inhale then exhale. You've made up your final decision. "No." Noct opened his mouth to protest, but you quickly added, "As much as I want to see Luna, I don't wanna miss school. And I can't take my new kitty to Tenebrae either. Luna's dogs might eat him."

Your father raised his brows and chuckled. "Alright my dear, if that's what you wish." He turns to Noct. "Come now, we must make haste to Tenebrae before we miss the last train. Your bags have already been packed. Say 'bye' to your sister."

Noctis pouts and turns to you. You tightly embrace each other once more and Noct kisses your cheek. He releases you and turns to grab the king's right hand. "I'll make it up to you sis." He grumbled. "I promise, we'll do whatever you want next Saturday—We can go to the movies, see that one movie I don't like—but you do—and get ice cream! I'll make sure dad buys anything you want." He cocks his head at the King. "Right Dad?"

The King nods at the prince and extends his other hand to you. "Is that what you wish my darling?"

You play out Noctis' suggestions in your head. You smile, thinking that you'd feel like a regular family outside the citadel, spending time with each other like most families do. You nod squeezing your father's hand. But then you remember something important. "Daddy?"

"Yes, (Y/N)__?"

"Even...if it doesn't come out that way—because I know stuff comes up since you're the king and all," You babble, "it'd be nice to have a small dinner with you guys. My birthday isn't a big deal anyway. _Insomaa_ might need you." You blink twice, wondering if you said the name of the kingdom correctly.

You see Cor at the corner of your eye scratch his throat and bite his lower lip, preventing himself from chuckling. Ignis stood still with his arms behind his back, lips parted, his left eyebrow raised and green eyes staring at you. Noct gave you a quizzical look and gazed at your father. "Well...," the king paused, baffled at your response while looking at your tiny hand in his grasp. After a minute or so, he states, "I  _promise_ , that my schedule will be clear next Saturday." Your face lit up as you run to hug your father's thigh. 

"Thank you, daddy."

He ran his hand through your hair, "You're welcome, my dear. Take Ignis and Cor back to your room so you can open your presents." You release your fathers' led and he turns to Ignis and Cor. "I leave the rest to you two. Let's go, Noctis."

As the king and prince began to leave, Cor placed a hand on the king's shoulder. "Your majesty," he said, "I hope your journey goes well. Before you go, well--earlier I wanted to know if the-um gi- no the 'Type-A' was suitable for the princess."

The king shook his head. "She's still a girl Cor. I'd prefer you go with 'Type-B'. Farewell my friend." He turns to Ignis. "Please, look after my daughter. I trust you will make sure she is accompanied with you at all times."

Ignis closed his eyes and bowed. "Yes, your majesty." 

"Couldn't Cor do that? I'm sure Iggy would rather do something else, right?" Noctis asked as he sneered at Ignis.

"Pardon me Noct, but I don't mind looking after the princess." Ignis said as he straighten his back. "Besides with all of this free time, I'll think of it as my  _vacation_ from _you_."

Noctis gaped at the older boy while the king tapped the Prince's back. "Come now, we must go." You catch the your father grin, laughing internally at Noct's sudden embarrassment that he must be feeling right now.

Noctis might need some aloe vera for that burn.

\--

After you, Cor, and Ignis ate dinner at the dining hall, the staff and Kingsglaive members surprised you with a large chocolate cake. They sang the 'happy birthday song' before you blew out the candles and clapped as the minuscule flames disappeared on the singed tips of the candles. You grinned, wishing for your brother and father to have a safe journey to Tenebrae. Cor parted the cake, giving you a rather large piece that in your surprise, you manage to finish by yourself. The cake was by far the best you'd ever had, with layers of frosting and pieces of chocolate chips scattered across the cake made you appreciate your love for it. You feel stuffed as you, Ignis, and Cor head back to your room. Your feline friend was nestled in your arms, attempting to sleep. As the sun began to set, you eagerly await to open your presents that you fastened your pace. Ignis warned you to not run down the halls because you might get a stomach ache. You oblige and allowed him to walk ahead of you. You sigh, thinking that your silly self is probably having Ignis believe you're a dummy.

Oh boy, was the princess wrong about that.

Cor opened your bedroom door and you gasp as you see a three-foot mountain of presents on your desk. You gave the kitten to a hesitant Cor and you began to ran forward, only to be hit with a slight pain on your tummy. You stop from your tracks and groan from the tummy-ache. Ignis is by your side in seconds. "(Y/N)__, perhaps it's best if you sit down so we open the presents together, alright?" You nod, regretting to follow Ignis' instructions in the first place. The older boy guided you to your bed, helping you hop on and scooping the sheets of blankets to cover your lower body. He retrieved the kitten from Cor and the small feline sat by your side. "We shall bring the presents to you."

Cor and Ignis gathered the presents in front of you, and you open them one by one. You first received a silky blue dress that was designed by some of the maids of the citadel. The next present was an easy-bake oven from the head chef, in which Ignis insisted wasn't true baking. Next you received a silver charm bracelet from your father. You then receive various dolls and toys that were picked by each Kingsglaive member. You received stuffed animals, action figures, and possible dolls that could be used for pillows as an alternative. One toy that you pulled out of a gift bag resembled an anorexic plastic young woman with impossible body features (but quality taste in fashion). She was immediately taken by Cor and you looked at him in shock. He shook his head at the toy in disbelief and handed it back to you, ensuring that your body should never undergo such extremities for beauty lies within. Ignis nods, agreeing with Cor's statement. You smile with joy and place the toy in the gift bag.  _Not playing with this that's for sure._

After his rant, Cor rubbed his nose with his finger, only to intensely stare at it and realize the mistake he's made.

He covered his face with his arm. He sneezed.

"Bless you." You and Ignis say.

"Thank you. Now, furthermore, prin-ACHOO!"

"Bless you."

"Right-thank you-so, I haven't given you my gift-ACHOO!"

"Bless you."

"Yeah—here you go, squirt." He pulls out a rectangular gift from the pile of opened gifts. After he hands you his gift, he reaches for his handkerchief from his pant pocket and blew his nose loudly. He groaned and sniffled as you excitedly rip the wrapping paper to discover a black book that was titled "Tales of Fantasy". The book was a little heavy, but you flipped through the pages to see dozens of short stories and images.

"Wow! This looks amazing! Thank you so much Cor!" You exclaim in glee. The older man cracks an awkward smile, only to be broken by another sneeze. "Bless you."

"Oh gods—thank you." Cor huffed as he blew his nose into his handkerchief.

"Are you allergic to cats?" Ignis asked.

"I guess so," Cor replied, eyeing the black kitten in anger. It meowed back at him. "I'm gonna get some medicine, so do me a favor and open the last gift with her." He turns and opens the bedroom door. "I'll be back in a bit."

He closed the door. His footsteps fading down the halls.

You feel your heart begin to accelerate. You've never been in the same room _alone_ with Ignis before. Your anxiety kicks in, thinking what Noct would say of such a thing. He'd probably attempt to rip Ignis' head off if he were to be an inch away from you. You ponder on these thoughts until you are interrupted by Ignis who cleared his throat. "(Y/N)__, here's the last present." He hands you a box-like present that was covered in mint green wrapping paper and topped with a deep blue ribbon. Enamored by the beautiful gift, you slowly untie the ribbon and rip apart the wrapping paper to reveal a brown box. You removed the top of the box and you gasp in disbelief. Inside lay a sketchbook, with the cover of a life-like human eye done entirely in pencil. Next to the sketchbook was a set of 64 crayons in a yellow container, drawing pencils, a white eraser, and a small silver sharpener.

"Woah...," you gape in delight. "This is so awesome! Who gave this to me?"

Ignis who stood beside you, looked away. He shuffled his feet while he scratched his temple and pushed his glasses into place. "It--It was I, who bought you that. I noticed that you tend to draw all over your school notebook, and I thought it would be best if you were to have a book dedicated for your drawings. You needn't, I suppose, 'borrow' anymore crayons from school. I made sure you had all the tools necessary to please you."

Your heart accelerated further. "Iggy, you—you shouldn't have," you say. You feel your cheeks flush as the tall boy turned to face you with a nervous facial expression. "This...this...is so nice." You are at a loss for words. You couldn't believe Ignis had given you something so thoughtful and meaningful that a tear strolled down your cheek. You begin to sniffle and rub your eyes.

"Oh dear, princess," Ignis exclaimed. "Please don't cry, I-I-didn't mean to--"

You set the box of sentimental goods aside and gather enough confidence to wrap your arms around him. Ignis turned almost completely to stone, holding his breath as you nestled your face onto his shoulder. "Thank you so much, Iggy." You whisper, squeezing his torso gently. You look to see that both of his arms were hovering away from you and you giggle at his strange form. "You could hug me back ya' know."

"I cannot."

"Why?"

"It's... inappropriate."

"So?"

"'So'?" Ignis repeated in disbelief. "If Noct were to find out, he would have my head and serve me in a silver platter. I would never hear the end--" He looked down to see your face, nearly two inches away from his own.

"It's okay Iggy," you chuckled. "Just do it."

The older boy hesitated, but he could not resist the cute princess' demands. "As you wish." He lowered his arms and they brushed around your back. As he pulled you closer to him, your nose picked up his scent of lavender. Ignis returned a tight squeeze before releasing you. As you pull yourself away, you notice Ignis' eyes soften and a small smile escaped his lips. "Happy birthday, (Y/N)__."

"Thank you, Iggy."

You reach for his hand and pull him closer to you. The boy's cheeks flared a bright red, "(Y/N)__—?!"

"Can you read me a bedtime story?"

Ignis sighed in relief. "Oh. Yes of course."

You handed Cor's gift to Ignis, and patted the free space on your bed next to you. The boy appeared puzzled, so you say, "Can you come over here and read it to me, pretty please?"

Ignis opened his mouth to protest, but you pout, refusing for him to turn down your request. He looked down at the book with a nervous expression. "As you wish." He removed his shoes and climbed onto your bed. You giggle as Ignis tried to make space for himself and not disturb the kitten who was asleep at the corner of your pillow. As he adjusts himself, you bring yourself closer to him and rested your head on his chest. 

He didn't protest.

You felt his warm breath as he opened the book and turned the first page. He began to read a story with his eloquent voice. "Once upon a time, there was a baby princess who was kidnapped by an evil woman, who then raised her as her own daughter in an isolated tower...."

\--

The words trailed through Ignis' mouth. He vision began to blur as he was reaching the end of the story. How long was he reading? He isn't sure himself. He removed his glasses to rub his eyes, and he yawns while he puts them back in place. He looks to see the princess nuzzled on his chest, eyes closed and certainly adrift in dreamland. He closed the book and placed it by his side and sighs. _I've never been this close to her before_ , he thought. He observed the young princess, for the way her hair spread, the way her eyes fluttered beneath her eyelids, the way she breathed lightly, and the way her lips parted as she breathed. Everything about this girl enchanted Ignis.  _If only...it were like this all the time._

Ignis closed his eyes for a brief moment, cherishing the moment. 

He knocks out.

\--

Cor began to head back to the princess' room, annoyed with himself that he was unprepared with allergy medicine from his locker. He had to go around the Kingsglaive quarters asking anyone if they could spare any pills. To his dismay, no one had any type of medicine like that. Some Kingsglaive members urged him to go to the infirmary, which was at the other side of the citadel. After that long trip succeeded and after he was observed by a nurse, the doctor of the infirmary prescribed him a thirty-day bottle and warned him to be wary of cats. As Cor headed back to the princess' room, he sighed as he stared at the bottle.  _Soon there will be more bottles like this one._

He opened the bedroom door and entered. As he placed his medicine in his pocket, he walked towards the bed. The princess and Ignis were seen cuddling together, and it was probably the most cutest thing Cor had ever witnessed in his life. He approached the children and cleared the gifts and the scraps of gift wrappings from the bed and onto the Princess' desk, careful not to disturb them. He unfolded a blanket near the corner of the bed and tucked the children with it. He carefully pulls away Ignis' glasses and placed them on the nightstand. He pulls out his smartphone and snaps a picture of the two innocent children. He pressed 'options' and clicks 'send to contacts'. He typed Regis' name and wrote, "life is far more precious than you think it is, you fool. Make sure you come home safe and spend more time with her and your son too. I bet that was what she wished for."

 _Ping._  

Cor's message was followed by three crying emojis immediately. He rolled his eyes. The old man still thinks he's hip, he thinks as he felt a little cringe. Another message popped up, "Thank you for your help. I appreciate it."

Cor replied to the message. "Don't thank me, thank this kid here."

_Ping._

"Of course. Please keep an eye on them both."

"I shall, your majesty."

_Ping._

"It's either 'fool' or 'your majesty'. Make up your mind LOL."

"(-_-) Night then."

_Ping._

"(^.^) Goodnight!"

Cor put away his phone in his pant pocket and walked toward the bedroom door. He switched the light off as he opened the door. He turned back and and genuinely smiled. "Sweet dreams kids." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the second chapter.  
> I'm glad that you guys like the story and I can't wait to reveal more.  
> Until then, stay tuned lovelies :D


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ignis wake up the next morning. As you two felt closer than ever, you popped the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look it's nearly 3:30 am again. Things get real fluffy and cute in this chapter, because I certainly had fun writing this out. Please remember that they are just innocent kids. (Like you, but hey if you aren't I don't judge.) Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Sunlight streamed through the white translucent curtains in the princess' room. On the top of the bed lay the princess and Ignis, wrapped in each other's arms. Ignis was the first to wake. Careful not to stir the princess, he attempted to scan his surroundings, squinting without his glasses. There’s no doubt that his uncle will ask his whereabouts of the night. Who knows how much trouble he’ll be in, and he might need to figure out how he’ll explain all this to the King, Cor, his uncle, and (if he doesn’t find out) Noctis. He hears the princess hum, as she burrowed her face in his chest. Ignis couldn’t help but hold her tightly, regardless of how the situation looked.

Still feeling groggy from last night’s bedtime story, he tried to shut his eyes again to re-enter the dream he had. He dreamed of white lilies that surrounded a large willow tree by a crystal blue lake. A much older version of the princess stood in the water, soaking her feet while giggling at the turquoise koi fish that brushed past her ankles. A white sundress shaped her glorious figure and her hair shined underneath the sunlight.

She turned towards Ignis’ direction with her right arm extended. Her eyes were bright, her skin glowed, and her smile was enough to take Ignis’ breath away. “Care to join me?”

Before he could take her hand, the dream ended abruptly by the sounds of a squeaking kitten.

Disappointed at the short-lived dream, Ignis lay awake. He stared intently at the window and by calculating the angle of the sun’s rays, he could make out that it was around seven a.m. With the princess snuggled in his arms, Ignis spotted the black kitten approach his face. The kitten butted his head on Ignis’ brow, purring lightly.

“Hush, now.” The boy whispered. “She’s still sleeping.” The kitten meowed. “Shoo. I’ll tend to you later.”

The kitten meowed again, resulting Ignis to shush him. The feline blinked it's one eye and turned to butt his head on the princess’. The kitten meowed louder and repeated the action. Annoyed, Ignis loudly shushed the kitten, and the kitten approached the boy’s brow again and licked it.

“Are you hungry?”

Meow.

“Well, you’re going to have to wait.”

Meow.

“Can you stop that?”

Meow. The kitten pounced on the boy’s scalp.

“Ugh,” Ignis knitted his eyebrows together in annoyance. “Unbelievable, he has _two_ forms.”

“Mmm.” Ignis froze, his eyes looked down.

The princess stirs in his arms.

\--

“Mmm,” you groan. You slowly open your eyes and see the base of Ignis’ neck as a distinct scent of lavender filled your nostrils. You look up and see the boy staring at you with his eyes wide in astonishment. You blush, realizing how close you are to him. You take a deep breath to calm yourself. “Hi.”

“Good morning (Y/N)__,” Ignis hastily replied.

You rub your eyes and cover your mouth to yawn. You see your new kitten emerge from Ignis’ head and he trots towards you while meowing. “Aww, good morning to you too little guy,” you giggle. You extend your hand towards the kitten’s head and he meows and purrs after you lightly scratch his chin. “Such a good boy you are. Oh, are you hungry? I’ll feed you in a few.” You catch Ignis rolls his eyes. “What? Am I wrong?”

“Very.” Uttered the boy. You raise a brow and Ignis chuckles. He raised his forefinger and the kitten followed it. His furry head pushed against it, and in a quick second bites the tip. Ignis winces at the slight pain. “He reminds me of a certain someone,” Ignis said as the kitten leaps off the bed.

You grin. “Noct?”

“Precisely.”

You both giggle, never losing each other’s gaze. You feel his hand tread lightly across your cheek as he pushed a segment of your hair behind your ear. He fiddled with the ends of your hair, making you curious of him. As you stared at each other’s eyes, you being to think that there was something missing there. You traced his cheek you’re your forefinger, counting the light specks of birthmarks you’ve never thought he had. You ruffle through his light brown hair, and it was softer and finer than you imagined. You also noticed that he wasn’t wearing his glasses, and that he looked more like his age without it. _Woah, he really does look different_ , you think. He stared at you in wonder, probably because he’s never been up so close to you that it made him look vulnerable. He closed his eyes and firmly pressed his cheek against your palm, as if he wanted you to never let go.

Your heart fluttered. “Do you like me, Iggy?”

Ignis’ eyelids fly open as his cheeks become pink. “Wha-what?”

You bite your lip, calming yourself to not burst into an anxiety attack. _Oh six! Why did I ask that?!_ You look away and ask the question again, slowly and calmly. “Do…you like…me, Iggy?” You meet his gaze again. He opened his mouth to attempt to say something but he hesitates. You are embarrassed to think that Ignis would respond to such a childish ridiculous question. You sigh. “It’s okay if you don’t--”

“I do.”

You gasp lightly at his response. _He…likes…me?_ “Really?”

He nods. “Yes.”

You felt happy as you cast a big smirk across your face. “I like you too, Iggy.” Ignis’ face felt hot. A bead of sweat rolled down his nose. You’re quick to clear the drop with the side of your hand.

“You know,” you mumble. “Before my mommy became an angel, daddy told me they would always hug like this when they were in the same bed.”

“Well... it’s very common when two people are in love.”

“They’re supposed to kiss too. Like what they do on TV! Right when they wake up and right before they go to sleep.”

After a brief pause, Ignis breathed, “Is that so?”

You nod, feeling butterflies in your stomach. “You owe me.”

Ignis raised a brow. “Pardon?”

“Kisses.” You quickly say. The boy gave you a quizzical look and you explained further. “You know… you didn’t give me one last night. And you were supposed to give me one when I wake up.”

Ignis chuckles. “Is that right?”

“Yeah.”

“I have a question.”

“Hmm?”

“How should I… do this?”

You cock your head. “You don’t know?”

He shook his head. “I’ve… never done such a thing before.” You begin to think it was a bad idea, but your train of thought was cut short. “I think my question is: _where_ I should…kiss you?” You stop and think for a moment. You try to remember through as much television, movies and stories you could think of as how people had kissed their loves ones. Only three pop up in your head.

“Well,” you huffed, “from what I’ve seen, they kiss over here,” you point at your forehead, “here” you point at both your cheeks, “and here”, you point to your lips.

Ignis nods at your careful insight as he raised your chin, allowing him to have full leverage of you. His warm fingers traced small circles around your chin, tickling you. “Well, I…I wouldn’t dare keep you waiting.” He lowers himself as he wipes your hair away from your forehead, “As per to last night, goodnight my princess.” You feel his warm lips plant gently on your forehead. He lowers his head further and your small noses brush cold tips. You begin to tremble as you lay face to face with Ignis as his warm eyes peered into yours. You couldn’t stop trembling, and somehow Ignis’ warm smile got you absorbed in the moment. “For now…er…,” Ignis whispered, his hand shaking underneath your chin. You could tell he was getting nervous. You brought yourself closer to him, hearing your breath and his sync. He gulped, and took a deep breath and exhaled. “Good…morning, my princess.”

You feel his warm lips press down to yours. In only a moment, you felt at bliss. As Ignis closed his eyes, so did you. You applied pressure from your own lips to his. Time stopped, the world stopped. It was just you and Ignis in a tight embrace. You never felt so exhilarated, (and neither did he), as the walls that were between you two begin to crumble.

Ignis pulls away, his cheeks completely flushed and never taking his eyes off you. You pull your arms back and feel your own warm cheeks underneath your palms. “T-there,” he stuttered. He turns to grab his spectacles from the nightstand, and he firmly puts them into place on the bridge of his nose. He cleared his throat, “We must be going now. Cor might be expecting us for breakfast.” He frees himself from the blanket and climbs out of your plump bed. He bends forward to pick up his shoes and impressively puts them on in a matter of seconds. He turns to you and extends his hand. He timidly pursed his lips and says, “Coming?”

You smile and reach for his hand. “Yeah.”

You climb at the edge of your bed and notice that Ignis had your slippers on his other hand. He knelt to your feet and slid your slippers on, the warm fuzzy footwear fitting like gloves. “Thank you, Iggy.” You reach for his face and bring yourself forward, planting a kiss on his left cheek. He froze at the sudden gesture, but you reach for his hand and let your fingers intertwine with his. “About the kisses… I was supposed to give you one in the morning too.”

The boy twitched a smile. “Is that right?”

You nod.

Ignis helped you climb down from the bed, his hand still holding yours. “But, you owe me another one though.” You raise a brow and Ignis sighed. “I didn’t get a goodnight kiss either. It wouldn’t be fair for me (Y/N)__.”

“Ohhh yeah, you’re right,” you giggle. As you make your way to the doorway, you think of a marvelous idea. “How about this: if you come back tonight and read me another bedtime story, I’ll give you two-no three! Is that okay?”

Ignis pondered on the thought for a few seconds. He nods. “Alright, but I get to bring in one of my own books. Deal?”

“Deal.”

You pick up your famished kitten and Ignis opens your bedroom door and leads you down the hallway towards the dining area where Cor would be waiting. Your tummies rumbled as you the two of you chatted like there was no worries lying ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, that's only the tip of the frosting. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.


	4. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend the next few days with Ignis. Everything seemed so nice and dandy at first, but it cannot always be that way. You had to learn the hard way as your brother returns from his travels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its almost 4 am and i didnt update in nearly a week. Sorry lovelies, life just hits you right at the days where you gotta focus. Anywho, this chapter is quite long so i hope y'all forgive me lol. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

The next few days felt completely wonderful. On Sunday after breakfast, you and Ignis were inseparable. Cor watched you two converse amicably about literary tales that you’ve heard of and long to read. He allowed you two to move about around the citadel as he focused on other duties, including texting King Regis about how happy his daughter was. You two explored all around the citadel and talked about yourselves. Although you’ve already discovered every square inch of the citadel, it felt nice to hold Ignis’ hand. You show him the most interesting parts of the citadel that he’d never think about wandering off to nor never knew these places existed. You showed him the royal library, the dueling arena, the supposedly haunted guest room, the historical art gallery, the royal kitchen—each place made his jaw drop and his eyes light up for he loved it all.

Throughout the day, you learned new things about him. You weren’t surprised by some of the things he liked since they fit his persona perfectly—reading articles and cookbooks, listening to classical music, his insistency for precision on every task he had at hand— _yup, that’s Iggy alright_. What surprised you was Ignis’ fondness over living creatures that you loved and despised. He liked all sorts of domestic creatures (all except your new kitten)—including insects.

For instance, as you strolled through the garden and observed the replanted white lilies in the area that you and your brother previously wrecked, you were approached by a fat buzzing bee that made you scream at the top of your lungs. You cower behind a startled Ignis, fearing that the round yellow insect would sting you. Ignis placed his hands on your bare shoulders, reassuring you that you wouldn’t be harmed. To calm you, he explained that this type of bee was a honeybee, and these types of bees would hardly ever sting humans for they weren’t as dangerous as wasps. He explained the roles that honeybees carry, spreading pollen while harvesting nectar from flowers to sustain their lifestyles in their hives. He spoke passionately while he made the analogy of honeybees and the kingdom.

“Honeybees are like the people of the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive,” Ignis explained, “they strive to strengthen their hive and protect their queen, whereas through almost all endeavors, the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive protect the citizens of Insomnia and the King. At the same time, their duties allow their hive to grow in prosperity, producing more bees, and in return, more flowers and honey for us and for them to enjoy. And thus, the cycle continues. I feel that it’s probably one of the most fascinating things of nature.”

You arch an eyebrow. “ _That’s_ what you find cool?”

“Well, it gives you an insight on how civilization works,” he replied whilst brushing a section of your hair behind your ear. “You’ll be surprised by how many species function similarly to humans.”

“Is that what daddy meant when he said that he would tell me about the ‘birds and the bees’?”

Ignis stifled his laughter. “Um…not quite. Perhaps when you’re older he will tell you.”

“But I _am_ older,” You protest.

“Not old enough.”

You pout, annoyed that Ignis wouldn’t tell you a hint of what your father’s phrase meant. You shake your head, “I can’t believe you find bees out of all things to be cool.” He chuckled as you narrowed your eyes.

“What did you expect for me to find _cool_ then, (Y/N)__?”

“I dunno—restaurants, holidays, clothes—video games?” You say as you shrugged your shoulders.

“I fancy eating out when it calls for celebration—preferably restaurants that mainly serve seafood because crustaceans are a delicacy. Let’s see… my favorite holiday would be New Year’s because of the fireworks. For these clothes that I wear,” he pulled on the collar of his button up shirt, “I do like the fashion, however I detest the fabric used for these because it makes my skin itchy on hot days. I’ve attempted to argue against the use of such shirts, but my uncle says I must wear them if I were to appear presentable in the citadel.” You reach out towards Ignis’ sleeve and feel the rough fabric on your fingertips, grimacing at the awful texture that must irritate Ignis’ skin. “And for video games—I’m not very good at it and never will be.”

You glance at his eyes. “You can’t be that bad.”

He meets your gaze and curved a sheepish smile. “If it’s one thing I can’t do is to make it past eleventh place on Mario Kart.”

You slide your hand onto his, "Well that's no good. I'll help you out!"

 

\--

 

For every hour that passed, Cor would text King Regis a status report on the princess. Aside from his other duties among the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard, his main priority was the little bubbly girl and the four-eyed boy who sat across the dining table. He doesn’t like the idea of babysitting, but he cannot reject the king’s demands. He was told to keep a careful eye on them, and on that morning, he noticed that there’s something quite… different. During breakfast time, the two children chatted about the strangest topics, one of which were stories that the princess would have liked to read on her own but was unable to. Ignis listed stories that peaked her interest and told her he would read her one of the stories tonight, which lead the princess to hold onto his free hand and smile. Ignis would return the smile with his own, and gently squeezed her hand as his cheeks turned pink.

Cor couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

The timid princess, whom hardly showed any kind of affection to anyone but Noctis and her father was behaving this way towards… _Ignis?_ Ignis, who he’d seen previously as a stoic, mature, and self-composed boy, was opening himself up to the _princess?_ He had never behaved so affectionately towards Noctis, and the princess never looked so free from her comfort zone. Did something happen between the two kids before they slept? No, that’s impossible, they looked perfectly normal as they slept soundlessly. Perhaps the morning? Cor couldn’t bring himself to ask the children for he feared it might sound inappropriate. It did indeed sound inappropriate last night as he told Ignis’ worrisome uncle of the boy’s whereabouts. He attempted as best as he could to collect his thoughts, and shortly after a few troubling sentences, he properly explained that the children were tired and slept after reading a bedtime story. Cor didn’t want to disturb the children since they were locked onto each other and he claimed that nothing indecent occurred between the two children.

Right?

_Ping._

“OMG they look adorable together! My only daughter has found the love of her life (TT.TT).”

Cor sighed, “Don’t say that. She’s too young to be having any kind of love life.”

_Ping._

“The best kind of love starts young. Just take a look-see at Noctis and Luna!” Attached to the message was a photo of the spikey-haired prince and the oracle, arms locked together as they sat in a field of violet flowers. They appeared to be wearing purple flower crowns, Noctis had half of his face covered with his right hand, and Luna looked like she was startled at the prince’s attempt to cower away from his adoring father’s camera.

“Must you embarrass your son like that?”

_Ping._

“Don’t judge me.”

“Wasn’t gonna.” Cor glanced over at the giggling children. His eyes shifted towards the black ball of fur by the princess’ plate. The kitten’s head was nestled on his own arms, exposing his furry belly and breathing lightly. The kitten’s green eye met Cor’s narrowing gaze and meows.

Cor felt his nose twitch for he could’ve sworn that this kitten just challenged him.

_Ping._

“Let the children be for now. Check on them later.”

Cor couldn’t help but worry about them throughout the day. Nevertheless, the children seemed to be enjoying themselves. After breakfast, he allowed them to venture around the citadel as he prepared to take leave into his office. He sat in his recliner chair and dreaded at the stacked paperwork that he must look over. Before he picked up his pen, he heard rushed footsteps pattering behind his closed office door. “You’re gonna love the library! That place has everything there!” Squealed the echoed voice of the princess.

“There’s a library here?” The echoed voice of Ignis sounded surprised. “Unbelievable. Noctis is such a liar! I asked him weeks ago if we could study somewhere other than his bedroom, like a library and such, and he has the audacity to lie? This will not be tolerated.”

“You’ll get him back, don’t worry Iggy.”

“I concur. No sweets for two weeks that’s for sure.”

As the steps departed, Cor sighed as he wondered if the bulb of a relationship between the two children would eventually blossom as they grew older. His eyes twitched as he sneezed out of nowhere, only to realize that the princess’ furry friend had followed him into his office and played with his bootstraps.

 

\--

 

On Sunday night, after you washed up from your bath, Ignis brought you a story about a normal boy who was introduced to the wizarding world and turned out to be the most famous boy who’d ever lived. You were spellbound as his articulate voice poured the heartwarming and adventurous tale, and you let him continue as he finished the book from beginning to end. Once he finished the story, he pecked a goodnight kiss on your cheek. You did the same, and sleepily caressed your head on his torso, closing your eyes as you smelled the familiar lavender scent fill your nostrils.

On Monday, Ignis accompanied you on the way to school before attending his classes back at the citadel. After classes were over and he completed his homework, he waited by the stairs until you arrived. You two dined together, studied together, and played together. When nighttime arrived, Ignis brought the second book of the series, and finished halfway because it was ten minutes past your bedtime. After exchanging goodnight kisses, you slept blissfully in his arms. This repeated on Tuesday and Wednesday. By Thursday evening, you were told by Ignis that your father and Noctis would be arriving soon.

You two were sprawled by the fireplace in the library, comforted by the emitting heat and smell burning fresh wood. Ignis was clutching onto the third book of the famous boy wizard series and you were doodling in your new sketchbook, drawing the scene where the boy first mounted on a winged beast that flew them across a lake by the magical school he attended. You thought it must be wonderful to be able to fly, feeling winds from all around you and they sweep through your hair and clothes. Ignis observes your drawing and points at the face of the figure you drew. “Don’t forget the scar.”

You quickly added an orange thunderbolt on the forehead of the fictional boy while smiling. “Thanks Iggy.”

You listened to his melodious voice that made you envision the next few scenes of the story. The scene appeared scary as these large-black-hooded-floating-skeletal-like creatures that sounded frightening beyond belief make you shiver down your spine. They circle around the protagonist and his godfather, sucking their souls from their frigid bodies piece by piece, and shredding away any trace of their happiness. The creatures appeared to completely suck the life out the protagonist’s godfather, and they slowly approached his lips as they were about to perform a kiss—

“Oh Six, no!” You wail. “He can’t die—he just can’t!”

Ignis’ eyes meet yours, a curved smile formed on his lips. “Come now (Y/N)__, I haven’t finished the chapter yet.”

“He’s the only real family that poor boy has!” You exclaim, and right on cue, your anxiety kicks in. “And does that actually work? Like soul-sucking?! Can you suck the soul out of someone by kissing them? Oh, my goodness—did I take yours out? Gah! I’m so sorry Iggy, I didn’t mean to try and kill you!” You blubber, thinking the worst out of the fictional character and anxious at the thought of hurting someone.

Ignis burst out in laughter and you freeze and drop your crayon as you listen to the new strange sounds he made. His laugh was light, but he didn’t stop chortling for a while as he clutched onto his glasses in one gloved hand while wiping tears away with the other. You’ve never seen him like this before. Astrals… _no one has._ You’re not sure if this was the first time Ignis had ever hysterically laughed in his entire life. You stare intensely at him as he attempted to compose himself, but he was unsuccessful as a wide smile remained plastered on his face. He says, “No…no… princess, such a thing can never happen in our world.” He continued to laugh once again, his face turned pink and his held back more tears.

You furrow your eyebrows. “Are you making fun of me?”

“Of course not,” Ignis chuckled as he leaned closer to you. “I wouldn’t dare. You amuse me when you gullibly acknowledge frightening details from stories like that. You say the silliest things.”

“…I do?”

“Yes,” Ignis replied as he pulled himself closer to you. You hear the door behind you creak but you paid zero attention to your surroundings as the library felt like it was shrinking to one hollow room. He brushed your hair out of your face and lightly took hold of your chin, locking eye contact. “I don’t mind. It what makes you so cute in the first place.”

You blush, “H-hey!” At a quick moment, Ignis leaned forward and kissed your forehead. You forget to breathe for a moment, but you resume once he is inches away from your face. “It’s… not…nighttime yet Iggy,” you whisper.

“I know,” he said. The tips of your noses brush, and he leans forwards when suddenly—

“(Y/N)__!”

You felt your heart go numb as you hear a familiar voice. You slowly turn to see your brother by the entrance of the library, walking towards you with outstretched arms. Your eyes light up in joy. “Noct!” You sprang off the floor and scurried into his arms, wrapping your arms and legs around him with such force you almost knocked him onto the floor. “Oh Six! I missed you so much! I’m so glad you’re safe! How was Luna? How was Tenebrae? What was it like over there? What did you do over there? Where’s daddy?” You blurted out all at once while Noctis giggled at your jovial expression.

“Geez, relax. Out of the whole trip, _you charging at me_ was the most dangerous.” You scowled at him while he looked over your shoulder to see Ignis dusting himself as he stood up from the floor. The prince narrowed his eyes in a distasteful manner and frowned. “Hey Iggy.”

Ignis’ heart dropped. _He saw._

You turned to see Ignis forming a nervous expression, and slowly you began to realize the situation at hand.

_Oh, Six._

“Good evening, Noct.” Ignis managed to say as bowed his head, flustered. “I’m grateful that you and the king have returned safely. How are you feeling?”

You release your brother, but he slings his arm around your shoulders, gripping your form tightly against his. “I’m pretty beat. Can we go sleep in?”

“Now…? It’s only eight o’clock—and Iggy didn’t finish the story yet!” You protest as you glanced at the digital clock above the fireplace.

Noctis sways his hand back and forth, dismissing your statement. “He’ll finish it at your room. Let’s go.”

You pick up your belongings and join the two boys waiting by the entrance of the library. You walked ahead of them, unaware that the boys behind you glared menacingly at each other in silence. Your train of thought returns as you think about that awkward moment that occurred when your brother greeted you. _Oh no, did Noct see him kiss me?_ While you began to think of Noctis creating some form of apocalypse on you, the three of you approach your bedroom and enter. As you crawled underneath the covers of your bed, you expected Ignis to plop down beside you like he normally would, however before Ignis could take off his shoes, Noctis jumps at his spot, curling beside you while kicking off his sneakers as they roll a few feet away from your bed.

“Noct! That’s where Iggy—!”

“He wasn’t fast enough,” Noctis huffed. “I’m sure he’ll be fine sitting next to me, right?” His eyes shifted towards Ignis’ direction, showing off a despicable sneer while he patted the empty space next to him.

Ignis breathed in sharply, and you could've sworn you saw a single vein pulsed visibly on his forehead in annoyance. “No, Noct. I don’t... mind at all.” He sat by Noct, careful to not brush his legs onto his. You allowed your brother to embrace your body while he closed his eyes as Ignis resumed the story. After an hour or so, Ignis finished the book. He was delighted to see your satisfied expression with the ending, and that you couldn’t wait until he brought the next book of the series. He knew you were hooked.

“Alas, I must take my leave, (Y/N)__.” Ignis said as he climbed out of your bed. He tied his shoes while you let out a disappointed sigh. You knew that things were going to revert to normal: Noct and Ignis would return to their study sessions while Cor babysat you as you waited for your brother to finish his duties. You didn’t mind Noct returning, but now a part of you wished that he was away for a tad bit longer. You admired him for so long that you’ve enclosed yourself to believe that you could only have one close bond. You were always timid enough to be yourself around others, but you were grateful to be able to open your heart to Ignis. Ever since he came into the picture, things slowly began changing. Although you valued your brother’s company, being around Ignis made you feel _different_ , as if you were all warm and fuzzy inside but couldn’t understand why.

“What’s wrong?” Ignis asked.

You didn’t realize that you were staring off into space, so you shake your head. “Nothing. I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mm-hmm,” you nod reassuringly. “Thank you Iggy—for the story.”

The older boy smiled. “You’re welcome, (Y/N)__. Have a goodnight.” He bowed his head and turned to leave.

“Wait!” You hiss. He turns to you and you feel your cheeks heat up. “You-you forgot the—y’know …,” You stutter as you look away from his gaze. Ignis nodded hesitantly, knowing what you meant as he approached your bed. You glanced back at your brother, believing that he's under a deep slumber. Careful not to stir Noctis, Ignis sat on the free space next to Noct while you attempted to climb over him. After taking a long look at Ignis’ piercing emerald green eyes you both whisper goodnight and begin to lean closer. You were less than a foot away from each other until Noctis suddenly sprang upwards, resulting for you two to kiss both ends of his cheeks.

“Wow. Thanks for that. Now tell me...," He glared at you and Ignis with his cold ocean blue eyes. "What do you two think you’re doing?”

You both back away from Noct. Feeling flustered, you reach your hand to cover your gasp while Ignis scurried off your bed with an embarrassed expression. He dug his hand through his hair while he collected his thoughts. “Noctis, I humbly apologize. We thought you were—!”

“Save it, Specs,” your brother growled. He grabbed you by the shoulders and pulled you close. You begin to tremble as you see Noct’s irises began to glint a hint of red. He’s beyond furious. A bead of sweat rolled down Ignis’ forehead. “No one, and I mean _no one_ , kisses my sister like that.”

“Noct, I implore you—!”

“ _No one!”_ He bellowed. You begin to whimper as Noct further tightens his grip on you. “She’s my _sister_ , Iggy! I can’t believe you would do this! Do you know how much trouble you’d be in if anyone else found out? _You_ , Specs, out of all people should know better than to do this type of crap!" You tried to pull away from your brother but he kept pinning you on him. "I swore that nobody...nobody's gonna hurt my sister. I don’t want you near (Y/N)__ when I’m not around! You're gonna stop this—whatever _this_ is—right now because _your_ _job depends on it._ Got it? _”_

Ignis stood before you two, gaping at the prince’s words. Before you could protest, Ignis slowly nodded and knelt to the floor, bowing to seek forgiveness. “As you wish,” he mumbled, and as he raised himself up, he refused to meet eye contact with you or the prince. His face appeared emotionless, as if he hit a reset button on himself and reverted to the stranger he once was a few months ago.

He walked out of the room, leaving you and your brother alone. You turned to Noctis and shoved him nearly at the edge of the bed. You felt tears sting your eyes and your throat swelled. You felt so many emotions at once as you anxiously attempt to collect your thoughts, hoping not to blurt out any bad words. “How…could you say that?”

“I’m not wrong,” Noctis hastily replied. “Did you not once stop and think about what would—!”

_SLAP._

Noctis swiped his marked cheek in disbelief, bewildered at your sudden action. Your hand stung as tears strolled down your face. “You’re such a _butt-head!_ ” You squeaked, “I can’t believe you would even think about firing him! He’s the best thing that ever happened….” You couldn’t finish as your emotions took over. Your tears escaped your eyes like waterfalls as you begin to hyperventilate and bawl your heart out. Noctis didn’t say much after that, but he inched himself closer to you and embraced you till you calmed down. You threw tiny fists at his shoulders, barely hurting him but bruising your knuckles as you soaked his shirt in tears. He lay with you on your bed, stroking your hair, rubbing your knuckles and kissing your forehead as your breathing slowed.

“You know I love you, right?” He whispered. You slowly nod. “I’d never let anyone or anything ever hurt you. I’m never gonna leave you in the dark, okay?” He was the only person who knew how to calm you this way, especially when it felt like the world was ending. You are pleased that Noct would never abandon you. You knew he behaved this way because King Regis was always too busy to attend to you. You never blamed your father for carrying such a huge responsibility as king, but you long for his affection just as much as your brother does. But you also knew far too well that Noctis will eventually become as busy as the King. Being alone is unavoidable unless you were occupied, yet since you’re still young, the options of activities are limited.

As for Ignis…, he allowed himself to be able to create a bond that was just as important as the bond you have with Noct. Your stomach churned as you thought about Ignis, and you sniffled as you feel your eyelids become heavy.  

“Shhhh,” Noctis petted your head lightly. “Go to sleep, okay?” After a few minutes, your eyelids close successfully, but before Noctis could lull you away to sleep, you couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable as an immense guilt for Ignis begin to build up inside.

 

\--

 

It was almost ten o’clock when King Regis walked through the hallways that led to his daughter’s bedroom. He sighed, thinking about his cramped hand that went through stacks of paperwork until he saw Ignis walk glumly towards him as his eyes were glued to the floor. “Good evening, Ignis.”

The boy slowly raised his head and escaped his miserable trance and composed his emotions. He  bowed respectfully towards the king, “Good evening, your majesty.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes sir,” Ignis lied. “I need to get back now. Please, excuse me.” Ignis attempted to walk away from the King but was stopped as Regis took hold of his arm, startling the boy.

“I’m sure wherever you’re headed to can wait,” the King interjected. Ignis gave him a quizzical look. “I can tell that you aren’t okay. Please tell me, what’s the matter?”

Ignis was hesitant, but he felt it would be rude to refuse to speak to the King. As they made their way to the citadel’s garden, Ignis told him everything, from the day he and Noct departed to Tenebrae to what had happened ten minutes ago. Ignis couldn’t believe he was talking to the King by himself, but he was more frightened at what the King might say after he explained what he and the princess had done behind closed doors. The boy couldn’t help but feel at fault for not nipping the inappropriate behavior at the bud, but because he liked the princess so much, everything he did for her just felt like an instinct. Regis was silent as Ignis finished, rubbing his beard as he took a deep breath.

“Son,” King Regis began, “I wanted to thank you for looking after my daughter these past few days. Cor has been very insightful about you, and I can see how much you truly care about her.” Ignis raised his brows. “I also appreciate your honesty. It takes true guts for a man to admit his feelings. Unfortunately, I do agree with my son that what you and (Y/N)__ were reckless, however it will be overlooked, as long as you’re careful around Noctis. You two are children after all, but your feelings for her will only remain and grow. I’m sure it would be likewise for her.” Ignis blushed, was he giving his blessing? “Also, your position as Noctis’ tutor has not changed and never will be, no matter what he says, you’re the best one and I intend to keep you here for him. No room for sadness now is there?”

Ignis was baffled by the kings’ response. He expected to be to be yelled at, or worse, forbidden to see the princess ever again. But the King…he just forgave him?

“Off you go son,” said the King as he patted him in the back. “May the Six grant you pleasant dreams.”

“And to you as well, your majesty,” Ignis said as bowed once again. He hurried his way out of the garden, leaving the King to himself.

As King Regis made his way to his daughter’s room, he tiptoed inside to see his two adorable children snuggling each other. _Moments like these are precious indeed_ , he thinks of Cor’s words. He kissed his children on their foreheads while properly tucking them into the covers. He brushes his fingertips through their hair, envisioning their lives as adults and the responsibilities that lie beyond their reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh things are starting to pick up.  
> Thanks so much for taking the time to read, and as always have a wonderful day.


	5. Break Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seven years had passed since the incident with Ignis, your life blandly continued until you unexpectedly came across something rather interesting that may give you a chance to finally free yourself from your walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wat time is ittttt =_= 3:30 am again, I'm going nuts.  
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter since there's some courage building in your hearts! You got this!

Chapter Five

You rarely saw Ignis after that incident. You’d think that maybe Noctis had threatened Ignis to change their schedule, whereas the brief time for all three of you to play together would be diminished. You’d thought that maybe Noctis pulled a few strings to make sure Ignis does not walk in the same room with you and avoid you at all cost. Perhaps that’s why Noctis himself has gotten busier by the day, and why he’s only able to spend time with you during school, dinnertime, and on some nights where he’d crawl next to you and sleep. It felt strange, for you knew that Noct could never be this articulate to form such an arrangement. It didn’t take long for you to figure out that this wasn’t your brother’s doing.

It was Ignis’.

Although you were in the same throne room as your father and brother the very next day, the King had forced Noctis to apologize to Ignis. You learned that King Regis had forgiven Ignis, and he will not be punished upon his and your actions. You learned that Ignis kept his position as the prince’s advisor, regardless of Noct’s pleas to get rid of him. After an intense argument with the King, a reluctant prince shook the hand of his four-eyed chamberlain and bowed his head for forgiveness. You expected Ignis to be astounded at the sight, probably attempt to overlook this by giving the prince some homemade sweets and perhaps look at you with a hopeful smile, reassuring you that all is well.

He didn’t.

He stood there, a stoic face whose emerald green eyes that were shielded by his glasses had never looked your way no matter how long you stared. Ignis kept his composure as Noct bowed to him, only to nod at the prince's gesture and bow to the King. He spoke not a word to you or Noctis, and only formally spoke when the King had addressed him. As Ignis turned to leave, you follow him, ignoring your father and Noctis calling out to you. You follow Ignis towards the citadel’s garden, and after you shout his name he stops and slowly faces you. His expression was still unhinged, but his tone of voice was low.

“Do you need something, (Y/N)__?”

You felt your legs twitch. “N-no Iggy, I just wanted to see if you’re okay.”

“I am,” he replied, pursing his lips. Ignis wasn’t very keen on lying, but you can tell that he was since his eyes immediately darted towards the ground. There was something strange about the atmosphere but you couldn’t understand why. A lump formed in your throat as you began to think that this was your fault. It was you who asked him to read a story to you, it was you who asked whether he liked you, it was you who persuaded him to enact in that behavior, it was also you who couldn’t stop clinging on to him while Noct was away. You couldn’t possibly have known you were going to get in trouble with your father for you yourself didn’t know how serious the situation was. Life is unfair, for you had tried to break your walls to free yourself from your own anxiety and isolation, only to be crestfallen that the one person you wished to open yourself to had built his walls… and they were high. After a brief pause, Ignis asked, “Is that all?”

You blinked, feeling your throat swell as you attempted to hide how melancholy your voice sounded. “I…I’m so so sorry, Ignis.”

He inhaled and exhaled sharply. You blinked back tears, yet one drop managed to surface and roll down your cheek and swiftly land on a blade of grass. Ignis’ face finally softened, for he couldn’t bear to see your saddened state. He inched forward to you while you wiped your face with your hands, unable to control the pouring release of your sobs. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around you, and you burrowed your face on his chest, feeling the tough fabric of his button-down shirt against your cheek as it absorbed the moisture from your eyes. Ignis sighed, stroking your hair while you tried to calm yourself. “You mustn’t apologize, so please don’t cry. I am at fault here, not you. You didn’t know… and it’s okay.”

He was right. You didn’t know. You didn’t know that being too close to a boy was considered wrong, and at such a young age as well. How could you know? No one told you it was wrong to kiss someone you liked, and from what you’ve seen on television and read in books, everything seemed happy-go-lucky and normal. Your little mind had forgotten that it was all completely fictional. In the real world, six-year-old girls weren’t kissing boys—they attended school, played with their toys and slept.

Before Ignis ever arrived in the throne room that morning, your father had sat you down with the sternest expression he’d ever put on. He explained that romance can bloom at a young age, but you weren’t ready to act upon it until you were older and ready. Therefore, kissing was inappropriate. Furthermore, since you are the princess, the situation could have been worse. Granted, the King had known that you and Ignis behaved differently than you did with Noct, but he did not expect that your cute actions had led you so far. He feels that he too was at fault for blindly encouraging the situation and not addressing you sooner. He highlighted that if you two were seen by anyone of the of the Crownsguard, staff, or Kingsglaive, someone would have gossiped and turned this into a royal scandal. The possibilities of a scandal ever dying down were slim, especially since Ignis was older than you—people would have believed that he took _advantage_ of you. Ignis could’ve lost his position, shame his family name, and you were likely to inflict damage on your own. You and your father know deep down that this was all nonsense, and you’d never intended to harm anyone, specifically Ignis by naively following what your heart desired. Innocent until now, reality begins to crumble as yout anxiety intensifies.

“I’m so sorry, Iggy! It’s all my fault!” You wailed. You muffled your screams on his shirt, your body trembled as your legs felt numb. You begin to shake uncontrollably, and you feel anxious thoughts screaming in your head.

Your fault.

Your fault.

Your fault.

YOUR FAULT.

_YOUR FAULT._

**_YOUR FAULT._ **

**_IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!_ **

You thought you were going to collapse.

“(Y/N)__, it’s not your fault.” He cooed in your ear.

Ignis held you tightly, his hand gently wiping your damp cheek. He was nervous for he’d never seen you this way, so vulnerable and on the edge of becoming broken. It never occurred through his mind that the happiest child in the world can become the one with most despair. He’d never thought you could sob so much that you’re able to make his heart wrench and his gut twist. He had to be careful with his words for the sake of himself and you.

It took you a few minutes to calm down, and Ignis did not release you until you remained still. He observed your crestfallen expression and lightly pulled your chin up to meet his gaze. He showed the faintest of smiles and whispered, “I promise you, you aren’t at fault. Everything will be okay. This situation will never happen again.” He wiped another tear rolling down your cheek, his gloved hand absorbed it like sand. He leaned forward to your ear, the familiar scent of lavender re-entered your nostrils while you felt heat radiating from his face. “My feelings for you will never change, (Y/N)__.”

Before he constructed his stoic mask, for a moment you saw the benevolent Ignis you knew a few days ago. His gentle eyes and cute smile returned, making you all warm and fuzzy inside. He took a step backward and bowed his head. “I must take my leave, princess. May we cross paths once again.”

But you didn’t, not the way you used to…for a very long time.

And just like that, everything changed.

Ignis and Noctis had their schedules rearranged and you barely saw them throughout the day. Noctis remained as the same overprotective brother, and Ignis… was just an acquaintance, exactly like before. You didn’t mind at first, but after a few weeks you couldn’t help but feel immensely lonely, even during times your father or Noctis were around.  

This went on for seven years. You’ve rebuilt your walls and cast your thoughts of Ignis aside. You focused on schoolwork and were obedient to every task at hand, whether it be at the citadel or school. Yet as you grew older, your wishes to keep yourself occupied came true. You were given lessons such as music, writing, politics, the list goes on. They weren’t necessarily boring, but truthfully speaking these topics never interested you. You had hoped that maybe something fascinating would come along, but nothing did.

On the other hand, Noctis became rather rebellious towards his princely duties, but he still remained protective over you. You’ve made it easier for him by keeping to yourself in school, and enjoying each other’s company when the time was convenient. His relationship with the King began to strain, for they had quite a lot of disagreements during important events and meetings. Noctis hadn’t fully embraced the responsibilities of becoming King, but he wasn’t far from most of his duties.

He’d gotten a lot lazier, but this was rather normal for any teenage boy. In school, you’d see him fall asleep on his desk or on your shoulder during breaks, only awakening when class began. He ate a lot of unhealthy snacks and played video games on school nights. There were times in which you caught him playing when he was supposed to appear at a meeting with the King. He'd insist that he made Ignis take his place in those meetings. Your brother would also persuade you to join him by passing you a second controller from his drawer. You’d stick around until Cor would send you a text message asking where you wandered off to, or until Ignis arrived from a “dreadful” meeting. You’d briefly stick around them until your presence felt awkward, especially when Ignis would lecture Noct of whatever thing he did wrong or failed to accomplish. After he would show him his notes and report the meetings’ details, Ignis would glance at you occasionally as you continued playing video games. He probably thought that your brother intended to corrupt you with video games, but you knew that there was always a time and place for everything. This was one of the ways you two could spend time together and be free from the kingdom.

Year after year, you’ve seen Ignis grow into a mature young man. He became taller, slender (with a little bit of build) and wiser. You’d run into him every now and then, yet each occasion would be cut short no matter where this happened; the hallways, parties, at complete random—Noctis was there to either pull you away or pried himself into the conversation. Even though it had been such a long time since Noct confronted Ignis when they were children, Noct was still uncomfortable watching you two converse into anything personal. He would change the subject or think of a way to distract you from Ignis. You’d text Lunafreya whenever you were annoyed about not being able to talk to Ignis, but she always had something unsettling to say. “ _When you’re older”,_ or “ _Ignis probably feels the same way”,_ and your favorite, “ _Noctis tries too hard to protect you from something pure_ ”. It felt useless. You didn’t bother fighting your brother against this, especially since Luna wrote that he was only trying to do what seemed best for you, but sometimes you felt like you wanted to talk to someone else. Someone who wasn’t family or thousands of miles away from you.

_Ignis? Impossible._

_Father? Like when, though?_

_Noctis? Oh, hell no._

_The Gods? If only they’d respond back._

_Luna? Hmm… I suppose, but why does she text like she’s reading off a Hallmark card…?_

_Cor? … Maybe?_

The loop of anxious uncertainty seemed like it will continue forever unless you decide when it's time to break it.

_\--_

On a Thursday afternoon, you sat on the desk across Cor’s, looking over advanced geometry questions in your school’s workbook with some looseleaf paper on the side. Cor sat silently while he watched over you, impressed as your hand quickly wrote out the math problems and you solved them in seconds. Your eyes never left the paper unless you were finished with the entire set of questions.

You felt a slight nudge at your feet, and you stop to peer underneath the desk, only to find a big black cat butting its furry head on your shoes. “Hi there my love!” You squeal, as the cat’s emerald green eye perked up to meet yours. You beloved cat meowed, rolling onto his back, allowing you to scoop him up in your arms as he purred loudly. Cor narrowed his eyes while you giggled at the cat’s way of charming you as it brushed its head under your head.

“How’d the hell did that thing come in here?” Cor asked while he scratched his nose. “Coulda sworn I closed the door.”

“Maybe he was here the whole time,” you chime, tugging at the cat’s soft paws. He meowed again and turned at its side, freeing himself from your grasp while knocking your pencil off your desk. You bend down, only to find the pencil you were using broken in two pieces. _Sigh...that damn cat_. You sigh and look up at Cor with the broken pencil at hand. “Do you have another spare?”

You looked through your bag and couldn’t find another pencil. Cor looked around his desk but all he managed to find were pens and permanent markers. This was no good. It’s not like you didn’t like pens, it’s just that you felt more comfortable using pencils when completing math problems, for the most simplest mistake could ruin your work entirely, and most importantly—it wasn't erasable. Cor pointed at the closet at the end of his office, “Check in there, princess.”

“Okay!” You exclaim while bouncing off your seat. You pull open the metal door and peer around the clutter. Cor could use some organization skills, for he had boxes of weapons, gear, files, and books that were all clustered together. Your eyes scan inside the mess, hoping to come across a pencil. You hear your cat meow while he poked his head between your ankles. “Hey! Don’t go in there!” Before you could stop him, the feline darted inside the closet, ignoring you and Cor’s demands only to knock down a large but extremely narrow wrapped box towards you. You yelp as you step out of the way, letting the wrapped rectangular narrow box fall to the floor. Embarrassed, you pick up the surprisingly light box and make it stand upright so you’d push it back in. As the box stood on its own, you notice that it’s almost as tall as you are, falling a few centimeters short below your hairline. A white tag stuck out of its wrapping paper and you leaned in to see what it said.

“Ah! Princess! I’ll help you put that back,” Cor said as he walked towards you.

You turn to him, puzzled while you raised a brow. “It says it’s for me.”

The immortal man blinked. “Huh?”

“This thing,” you tug at the box by your side. “It has my name on it. Is this a gift or something?”

You see Cor’s eyes slowly being to widen, as if an old memory just kicked in. He looked at the box and you repeatedly while he pursed his lips. After a moment of silence, he sighed and mumbled. “Oh, shit. Looks like it’s better now than never.”

“Pardon?”

“This…thing,” Cor began. “I intended to give it to you years ago, but your dad told me you were too young for it. So, I gave you ‘Type B’ instead—an old book of legends and fairy tales. I forgot that this was still in there...,” he trailed off as he saw your meddling cat get closer to him. He pulled out a white surgical mask from his jacket pocket and placed in on his face— _when the hell did he get that?_ “Anyways,” he continued, his voice was muffled in such a funny way you bit your lip to prevent yourself from breaking a smile. “I guess it’s best you have it now, but that’s only if you’re up to using it.”

Your eyes perk up in wonder at the sight of the gift. You set the gift down on the floor and sit next to it. In seconds, you tear the wrapping paper to shreds, only to find a long black case. You push back the case and your jaw dropped.

Inside lay a staff. The long center was wooden, crafted with ancient writings and carved with the most powerful runes on iron rings. Towards both ends of the staff were designs of vines and leaves, reminding you of the citadel’s garden. Finally, your eyes leered over towards the round stump attached to the staff on both ends, which looked bigger than Noct’s fist. They were both perfectly smooth and carefully coated with steel, making the weapon even deadlier if used with blunt force.

“Do you like it, (Y/N)__?” Asked Cor.

You stood up, holding the surprisingly light weapon in your hands. “Do I like it? I _love_ it!” You squeal in delight as you gaze at Cor. The man cracked an awkward smile, but he was relieved that you appreciated the weapon.

“If you tap the staff, there’s another surprise in there.”

Puzzled, you set the staff down as if you were standing it upright. You tap the end of your staff twice on the ground, and both ends made a popping noise and they revealed steel spikes all around the round blunted ends. _“Holy shit! I could really kill a bitch!”_

He raised his brows. “I beg your pardon?”

 _Aw shit_ , you think as you regret releasing your inner wild child. You flush in embarrassment while hastily attempting to restate your statement. “I mean-uh, ahem, I could _seriously_ hurt my enemies at a deadly fashion.”

Cor’s face softened as he chuckled, tousling your hair while you gripped on your new badass weapon. “I’m glad you like it, princess. I don’t suppose you’ll use it anytime soon, but I guess it’s nice for you to have.”

“Thank you so much Cor, I'll cherish it forever.” As you two sat back to the table, dreadfully awaiting to write your math problems in pen, you couldn’t help but think about Cor’s words.

 _Anytime…soon? Interesting_.

While you held your staff beside you, a brilliant idea came to mind.

\--

“You want to do what?!” King Regis exclaimed during dinnertime. You, Noctis and your father sat together in the dining hall, Noct remained at your side while you two sat across the king, enjoying a mouth-watering beef soup until you popped a surprising question.

“I want to learn how to fight,” You repeated with more determination. Noct turned to you and let the stewed beef chuck fall into the soup, causing it to send a small splatter of soup base on the table. His eyes widened in disbelief as he gripped onto his spoon, while King Regis raised his hand on his temple and began to apply pressure on it.

“No, you… you can’t be serious,” Noct huffs. “There’s no way you’ll be able to survive, knowing your fragile physique.”

You scowl at your brother. “Oh, puh-lease! I’m fragile? At least I don’t bruise so easily and whine about it like _somebody_.” You stick your tongue out and he returned a chuckle. “If you can do it, then I can too!”

He poked your cheek. “Fight me then.”

“Maybe I will!”         

“You wanna go?”

“I’ll kick your tiny bubble butt!”

“And I’ll smack your big one!”

“Hush you two,” you father chided in, while he looked at you sternly. “What gave you this idea in the first place?” You tell him how you discovered the staff in Cor’s closet and that your idea originated from his stories about your father’s adventures many years ago. “Oh gods,” he grumbled. “I can’t believe he ever thought about giving that to you.”

“What’s done is done, and I really appreciate Cor's gift,” you say. “I already accepted it, and honestly dad, I’m really not that interested in philosophy or music. It's not like it isn't boring, I just wanna do something else with my time. Can I do something that I actually might like to do?”

Your brother shook his head. “Oh, _hell_ no.”

“No one asked you.”

“Oh come on sis, you can’t possibly—!”

“Noctis!” Your father hissed at the rude prince. Noctis immediately shut his mouth while he glared at you with uncertainty. After a long pause, your father stroked his beard and sighed. He reached to a decision. “Are you sure this is what you want?” You nod, ignoring Noct’s protests. As the King leaned back on his chair, he picked up his spoon to continue where he left off from his soup. “Alright then, starting tomorrow you will begin your training.”

\--

As you took a few steps inside the citadel’s gymnasium the next day after school, you stood in your place in awe. Dozens of Crownsguard and Kingslaive trainees had filled the gymnasium whether they had been exercising on machines, sparring with melee weapons in mini arenas, or just lounging around. The smell of sweat bombarded your nostrils, but you slowly adjusted to your surroundings and the smell dissipated from your mind. After asking for directions from a giant Kingslaive member who became incredibly nervous while you spoke to him, he directed you towards the private dueling room that was only used by Noctis and his Shield.

You walk in the large room as the afternoon sun streamed into the window and glistened onto the walls. The scent of pine filled the room as dark wood was dominant all around the room, and a large scarlet red carpet filled the floor. On your left you spotted your staff, snuggling against other weapons like swords, daggers, and spears. Your eyes turn towards the center, as a large man wearing a black tank top and black trousers, sat reading a book. As you looked closer, you saw a giant bird tattoo marked on his tanned skin, located on his back in which reached his arms and possibly continuing onto his chest. He brown hair was long, pushed back behind his ears and almost long enough to reach the Adam’s apple of his neck. He looked like he was growing a beard based on his scruffy sides.

“Hello,” you spoke softly. The man’s amber eyes looked up from his book and he immediately sprang upwards, tossing the book aside. You blush as you saw his full form: ripped body, toned muscles, a six-pack (through his shirt—oh mama), and a handsome chiseled face that provided a toothy grin.

“Hey. So, you’re the princess,” He says, scratching his hair while he observed you from head to toe. “I don’t think we informally met,” he stretched out his arm, and you shook his hand, surprised at the strong grip he had on your fingers. “You sure do look helluva lot prettier up close.”

“So...you’re Noct’s Shield?” you say in disbelief, while blushing at the comment.

He nodded. “That’s right. The name's Gladiolus Amicita, but you can call me Gladio. How can I be of service to you, your highness?” He bowed his head.

“Please, call me (Y/N)__,” you said.

“Understood. Anything else?”

You take a deep breath. “Please, train me. I wanna learn how to fight.”

The large man chewed his cheek. He’s never had to train a teenage girl before, but then again, he figured it’s like training with Noctis. “Are you sure?”

You nod. “Yes, I am.”

The man—was it young man? You couldn’t tell how old he was. Anyway, Gladio approached you and took your hands in his grasp and made them your palms face you. You felt the heat radiate from his skin as if he were an oven. “Your hands may not be so delicate afterwards, so you best take a long look at 'em before you accept what you're getting in to. Training your body to fight will inevitably hurt you physically, mentally, and emotionally. Things like this,” he pointed at the weapons, “take _years_ to master, and you’ll only touch one after your body is used to undergoing the elements of combat. I don’t mean to scare you princess, but it’s the real world, and outside Insomnia’s walls we fight daemons that’ll haunt your nightmares. Again, are you absolutely sure you wanna do this?”

You took a moment to collect your thoughts. Technically, you knew this would happen. You knew that your body will go through hell. You knew that your skills would be tested towards daemons or other monsters outside the walls. You’re tired of retreating to your covers and relying on Noctis to protect you. You’re fed up with bottling up your feelings towards Ignis and never becoming as outspoken as you aspire to be.

“I’m tired…of not doing a damn thing here,” you say. “I want to become a stronger person—I refuse to continue as this 'fragile princess' whose lost in her own little world. I wanna prove to Noctis that I can stand on my own two feet and overcome my fears. Maybe one day I'll kick his royal arrogant ass!”

Gladiolus grinned. “Then, that settles it.” He bows once again. "I will train you as best as I can, (Y/N)__.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments I've received, it makes me so happy that I've been able to have you all laugh and be moved with the story. There's more to come lovelies :)  
> Anyways, based on EST, I hope you have a goodnight (goodmorning IDK) and have a wonderful day!


	6. Determination!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess experiences her first training session with Gladio and becomes enlightened with this new experience. On the other hand, Ignis can't stop thinking about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it's 3:30 am once again! I'm sorry it's been a week but i haz provided le chapter. right so...how do i do this...? viewer discretion is advised...there's some smut--I guess--in a way? idk lol  
> enjoy lovelies

Chapter Six 

Your first session was brutal. After you changed in appropriate gym clothes, Gladio had put you under some serious sets of exercises that felt like torture. You underwent sets of crunches, jumping jacks and squats until you couldn’t anymore. You were sprawled onto the red carpet after finishing a set of five push-ups, panting while sweating profusely as you felt your arms go limp. You never thought you had so much energy in you as you completed ten sets of each exercise. Push-ups however weren’t your favorite as you couldn’t bring yourself up after five, and after the third set, you collapsed on to the floor. Gladio has been more than helpful to demonstrate each exercise and actually go through each one with you, but was surprised to see how little strength you had. This probably won’t do, especially if you were to come across foes three times your size. You open your eyes to see Gladio watching over you, his large arms crossed over his torso and he nudged your leg with the tip of his boot.

“Get up,” he commanded.

You obeyed, but you took your time. You took a deep breath and steadily brought yourself onto your feet, careful not to lose your balance. You meet Gladio’s amber eyes, “What’s next?”

He raised a brow and smirked. “A sip of water.”

You sighed in relief. _Oh, thank the Six_. You were beginning to think that Gladio would have made you undergo another set of pushups that you believed would definitely failed halfway. You walk over towards the windowsill where two pint-sized bottles of water looked delectable as the afternoon sun rays gleamed onto it like Shiva’s holy grail. You took one, uncapped it and gulped down the enriching filtered water until the bottle was almost half empty. You felt refreshed as you turned to face Gladio, a small eager smile left your lips. “So, what now?”

He took the other pint-sized bottled and gulped down the whole bottle in a matter of seconds, which shocked you and made you wonder if he was some sort of super human. He wiped his mouth as he set his empty bottle down. “Now that we got your warm-ups down—,”

“Woah wait,” you interrupted, shaking your head in disbelief. “Those…were WARM-UPS?!”

“Of course. You’d think I’d make you go through those simple exercises and call that training? You can do this stuff on your own—it ain’t that hard. Don’t they make you do this in school?”

“Kind of,” you truthfully say. “I’ve never gone so far to doing this.”

“Well that’s a damn shame,” Gladio sighed. “First of all, princess, with all due respect, it looks like you’ve never lifted a finger your entire life.” You open your mouth to protest, but he’s right. The only heavy thing that you carried around was your school bag, and you’re never carrying it around for more than five minutes anyway. Going to and from school, you were picked up in a limousine— let's face it, your bag had more time slumping next to your legs than strapped on to your shoulders. “Things like this are baby steps, and honestly I’m not shocked that you can barely lift yourself off the ground.”

“I know that!” You exclaim. “Does that make me weak?”

“If you continue not to do anything about it—yes.”

You scratch your head, thinking to yourself for a moment. “Then…what should I do?”

“First off, you gotta change your lifestyle,” he said.

“What do you mean by ‘change’?” you ask. “My schedule is perfectly planned out for everything I could ask for.”

“No,” He sighed. “I need you to think about how much you’re willing to push yourself. And by that, I mean a change of diet, eating more proteins and stuff. You need to be loosening yourself up like getting involved in more physical activities—whether it be school or here. If you are getting tired after a half an hour of exercising, then you won’t last a day outside these walls.”

You look at the carpet in shame. It is possible that you can cut the ride to school and walk there with Noct. From the citadel to school it should take no more than a ten-minute bus ride and another ten minutes walking uphill. This could be an opportunity to be a little more independent and explore around the area. Maybe you could walk into a store and shop by yourself for once. “I mean—I guess I can change a few things, but I dunno Gladio isn’t that kinda harsh?”

“Tough love, (Y/N)__. There's no room for slacking here.” Gladio points to a patch of carpet in the center of the room. “Sit down and stretch, we’re not finished yet.”

You walk over to your destination and sit on the rough scarlet carpet, stretching both arms and legs the way Gladio had shown you before, making you feel an intense burn as your muscles expanded and your joints cracked. You glance at the prince’s Shield, who sat in front of you and mirrored the way you stretched. “Hey, Gladio?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s it like training my brother?” You ask. You’ve never seen Nocits in combat before—unless if you were to count the times he’d wrestle you down whenever you’d ever beat him in any competitive video game, for he’d attempt to snatch your controller away and you’d stop him with a swift kick to his testicles.

“Heh. Noct’s a real pain in the ass, that’s for sure,” Gladio replied with a smirk. “But, he does get the job done eventually. He’s not like any other person I’ve ever trained with.”

You raise a brow while you stretched an arm over your head. “How so?”

“He’s _interesting_ ,” Gladio laughed. “Like, one day he’d be pissed off about something and he blows some steam—and those days are fun, but the very next day he completely drained after a few minutes of sparring. This kid has the nerve to take a nap on this very floor while I turn around.” You giggle. _Yeah, that does sound like him_. “Thing is, he doesn’t really know how to control his energy whenever he’s upset—especially when he warps, he’s just bouncing off the walls and he’s way too fast for me. It gives him the advantage and me a challenge y’know?”

Warping, among other forms of magic are indeed incredible skills that have been passed down from the royal Lucian bloodline, which has allowed King Regis to share this magic among the Kingsglaive. You and your brother also inherited these skills, however Noct was far ahead of you. You’ve seen him literally warp his way out of sticky situations—preventing himself from falling down stairs, scaring the staff, when Ignis scolds him to eat his vegetables for the billionth time—Noct was amazing like that, despite the mischief. This was one of many reasons why you admired Noctis so much, he had this cool persona that made him appear awesome in your eyes. Each year, your brother grew into a more handsome young man that looked almost identical to your father in his youthful days. He’s rocking a dark look nowadays, but you bet everyone would agree that it suits his personality.

“Tell me something, princess.”

“Hmm?”

“You can warp too, right?”

“Barely,” you sighed. You couldn’t activate your warp ability as freely as Noct could, but you do know that you’re just able to. “To be honest, I think I’ve only warped a few times my whole life.”

“Really?” Gladio raised a brow while extending himself to reach his toes, allowing you to hear a slight cracking sound coming from his spine. “When’s the last time you used it?”

You tell him about an incident that happened in school during lunch time a while back. You and Noctis were seated on opposite sides of the classroom—you sat near the door of the classroom while your brother sat by the windows. He had asked you for a pencil, shouting his question over a small crowd of girls whom desperately insisted on Noct to take theirs. He appreciated their kind gesture, but was too embarrassed to take one. Out of pity, you complied. Since class was about to begin, you aimed to throw the spare pencil over the girls while Noct positioned himself. As you threw it, you realized in an instant that the trajectory of the pencil was off and you were sure that it would hit one of Noct’s fangirls. _What if I poked their eyes out?!_ You extended your arm and shouted, ‘watch out!’, only to feel your body lung forward at an incredible speed, a powerful force pulling your body until you find yourself with the pencil at hand, startling Noct off his seat and breaking apart his entourage. You turn to see a blue silhouette of yourself from your desk fade away, and a classroom of shocked faces gawking at you. You’ve never felt so embarrassed in your life, and on that day your homeroom teacher had assigned you to be seated next to Noctis _permanently_. Noctis suddenly grew fond of this teacher for the remainder of the semester.

Gladio roared in laughter, making you jump as he slammed his fist on the carpet that made a loud thumping noise. “Oh man, Noct must’ve drooled all over your shoulder after that.”

You remember the countless times your brother would lean in on your shoulder and snore throughout math class. “I’ll be damned if I said that that wasn’t true,” you giggled.

“Damn, you guys are already talking shit, eh?” You both turn to see Noctis by the door, both hands were on his hips as a smug smile left his lips. He dressed in his combat gear, black sweatpants and sweatshirt with a padded breastplate covering his torso. He brought along a wooden sword used for kendo strapped around his waist.

“Hey,” you nervously chuckled.

“What are you doing here?” Gladio asked. “You’re an hour early.”

“What? I can’t check on my glorious sister?” Noctis said as he walked towards you two. He sat beside you and ruffled your hair, “How are you? Did he bore you to death yet? Is the big bad bear being mean to you? I know he’s really scary-looking but he’s a real softie.” He glanced up at Gladio with a smug look.

“Noct! He’s sitting right there!” You swat his hand away and adjust your hair to normal, flustered by your brother’s comment.

“I do have feelings y’know,” Gladio sighed as he scratched his chin. “We’re about to begin a little training, so you mind giving us the privacy, Noctis?”

“Absolutely not, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” He said with a smirk. You rolled his eyes, _of course._

Gladio looked at you for a response but all you provided was a shrug, _what’s the harm of him watching anyway?_ “Alright, suit yourself.” Gladio pushed himself off the floor and extended his hand to you. You grip onto his rough palm and stand upright. Noctis moved himself on the windowsill, stealing your bottle and drinking it till it was empty. “Now since we got the warm-ups outta the way, it’s time to see what you can do. I want you to give me your best shot.”

“Umm, best shot at what?” you ask.

“A punch, a kick, whatever,” he replied. “I wanna see your take on combat.”

You blinked. _Is he being real?_ You don’t even know how to throw a punch correctly, let alone how to attack someone. “Are you sure we aren’t going at this too quickly? I don’t even know how to—”

“Just do it. Also, make sure it’s above the belt and below the face.”

“Okay.” You were severely unsure whether Gladio had thought this through. You didn’t even know how to fight, and now you’re expected to give it your all? _I don’t have anything to show._ You look over at Noctis and see him mouth “ _you got this.”_ His encouragement calmed you down. You breathed in as you and Gladio formed fighting stances. Your knees trembled as you see Gladio’s soft face transform into a man of serious business. You’ve never imagine that you’d be standing here, facing up against the prince’s Shield. You exhaled and lunged at Gladio, swinging your left arm towards his chest. He blocks your fist with his right hand and pushes you away with such strength. You try to wriggle your way out of his grasp and throw another punch aimed for his belly. He caught your fist with his left hand which left you wide open, allowing him to take his fist straight towards your gut that made you gasp as he landed it.

“HEY!” Noctis shouts. “What’s the idea, Gladio?!”

He scrambled out of his seat on the windowsill and almost ran towards the brawl until you hold up your hand. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” You say to reassure your brother. You felt something click inside you as you clench onto your gut and close your eyes to hide the tears attempting to escape. Pain began to swell in your belly like a sour stomach ache, and you chew on your inner cheek to stop yourself from groaning. For some reason, you felt a spark pulse throughout your body, a familiar feeling that you couldn’t remember why, but this made you light a fire that enraged you to move forward. You look up to see Gladio’s focused gaze, and you nodded at him to continue the fight.

You bring your arms to your chest, like the way martial artists have in the movies you’ve seen with Noctis. You lunge at Gladio again, this time you aim at the base of his neck, and you are blocked by his arm. Each blow felt like you were hitting a brick wall, _damn, he’s solid!_ You attempt to strike at him with a few more blows but all attempts were ineffective. He kept blocking each punch, swatting you away like a pesky mosquito. You step back and take a breath, only for Gladio to swing another punch towards your shoulder. You yelped as you duck, and scrambled away from him as he tried to tackle you down. He didn’t stop there for he lunged at you again. You jump back, feeling the slight gust of wind that was pushed by his arms that almost knocked you off balance. You felt beads of sweat pour down your forehead and spine.

“(Y/N)__!” Noctis shouts. “Please, you gotta stop!”

“Is that the best you got?!” Gladio roared.

You huff as he taunted you, ignoring Noct’s warnings. You could feel the heat entering your hands as they were beginning to throb. You take a wobbly step forward and aim at his chest once again. Gladio smirked and repeatedly blocked your blows with his arms. _He can’t go on like that forever_ , you think. You analyzed his movements while you continued the process until he attempted to take ahold of your fists once again. You successfully move quickly to avoid his grasp, and you take aim for his left shoulder, thinking that he had finally left himself open. Before your fist could land however, Gladio swiftly punched your shoulder, making you step backwards as you wince in pain. The same click feeling returned again, like an impulse that ticked you off. Noctis shifted from his seat, clutching onto your empty bottle with so much force that the bottle looked disfigured within his grasp. Noct was not liking this at all, and you had to end this quickly.

You sharply inhale and you lunged at Gladio once again. The two of you danced as you attempted to land your fists on him around the room. Gladio wasn’t as quick to evade your charges but he blocked all of your strikes. You begin to understand that Gladio has been watching your movements and only strikes back when you’re almost out of breath or leave yourself open. With this in mind, you thought of a risky idea.

You lunge at him once again. This time you aim for his belly and sure enough he blocks all of your punches. He attempts to grab onto your fist while you saw his other arm swing back and swiftly approach you with brute force. He was ready to trap you. You think of the pain and the possible bruise that might come if he were to land that punch. Gladio’s grunts became inaudible for you all you could hear was your breath echo in your ears, unleashing your anxiety.

But that’s exactly what you wanted to happen.

For a brief moment, time appeared to have slowed down. Suddenly, your body purged forward at an intense speed, creating a blue silhouette of yourself from where you stood milliseconds ago. The silhouette followed you as if were tracing your movement, evading Gladio’s powerful punch which made him closer to you. Gladio’s eyes widen in shock as your fist (that he failed to block) was aimed right at his chest. You felt his collarbone collide with your knuckles, feeling an immense throbbing pain on your hand. You loudly groan, stepping away from Gladio while you gently massaged your sore knuckles with your other hand, desperate to console the pain.

“Great job, (Y/N)__,” Gladio said as he pressed the area on his collarbone where you executed your punch. Noctis ran over to you and embraced you with a warm hug, his worried expression softened while you gave him a kiss on the cheek. You break apart and face his Shield. “You were all over the place, but now I see what we need to work on. You style is a little off, your form is sloppy, your strikes are weak and you lack the focus as to where you need to land your blows.” You look down to your feet in shame. “But—,” you glance up to meet Gladio’s gaze, his amber eyes felt warmer than a summer breeze, “You got some fight in you and you’re hella fast. And that warp—man, I can’t believe you got me. I didn’t think you’d be able to do it, and I’m sorry for doubting you.” He bowed his head respectfully.

“Oh, Gladio that’s not—!”

“Princess,” he interjected, “I can feel that you’re determined and ready for this. I’m honored to just help you through it.”

You smile. Finally, someone who can see you open up after so long—someone who’s willing to help you break your walls without any doubt. “Thank you, Gladio.” You say as you approached him with open arms and wrapped your arms around his large frame. He was startled, but he immediately followed by wrapping his own arms around you, tightening the embrace while chuckling. You felt a hand scrunch on your shoulder as Noct pulled you away from Gladio. You exasperated a sigh for you saw your brother’s annoying habits had risen once again.

“Okay kids that’s enough,” the prince gritted.

“Rude,” Gladio narrowed his eyes. “Can’t I have a sentimental moment with (Y/N)__? I spend plenty of them with you.”

“Oh, shut up,” Noctis said as he rolled his eyes. You giggle at Noct’s pouty face, and stuck around during his session with Gladio. To your amazement, Noctis can fight, but like you, he made mistakes with his aim and form. Regardless, you cheered them both on as they sparred. You felt more encouraged to fight again, and you’ve never felt more sure about yourself than ever. The three of you remained together in that dueling room until the evening arrived.

\--

Ignis had sat in the library studying for upcoming exams. He should be tutoring with Noctis right now, but the prince insisted that Ignis should have some time for himself every once and a while. To Ignis’ surprise, Noctis has improved on all of his studies and devised a bargain with him. If he were to continue to do well, their three-hour tutoring session would be reduced to an hour and a half unless he had a slip up. While Ignis contemplated on the bargain, Noctis helped Ignis realize that with the available time, he could “loosen up a little” and focus on other things without stressing over them. To prove this, Noctis yanked a thin silver hair behind Ignis’ head and dangled it in front of his advisor’s shocked eyes. Ignis immediately made his decision in Noct’s favor.

He had textbooks of advanced calculus, chemistry, and ancient Lucian History opened around his desk with opened notebooks that lined evenly next to them, filled with neatly written notes that looked appealing to any college student. After he finished reading an archaic novel required for his English literature class, he decided to take a break as he rubbed his eyes with his gloved hand, careful not to push his glasses too far from his face. He sighed as he pulled a popular magazine from his bag that he picked up from a newsstand, titled as _Yummy Recipes and Lovemaking Vol. XV._ He enjoyed reading about new recipes and liked to recreate them whenever he had enough time during the week. When Noctis behaved, he would bring over a cooked meal that would have Noct ravage it in seconds. He found himself doing this at least twice a week, on top of bringing sweets to the prince. Ignis unofficially became Noct’s private chef, and he felt delighted that at least there was someone who enjoyed his cooking as much as he did. While Noctis would pick off the vegetables and happily chow down, Ignis would think of the princess, for maybe she too might enjoy his cooking as much as Noct does.

The princess. He sighed as he tried to pay more attention to the delectable stir-fry dish in his magazine than think about her. For years he had pushed himself to avoid her at all costs, but it was getting absurd. They’d run in to each other in the halls or stumble upon to each other’s arms in royal parties nowadays. He had thought that maybe, since the princess was older he could finally be able to hold a conversation with her. After nailing down the common greetings and edge on to a more personal topic, Noctis would pull his sister away or become a part of the conversation, glaring at Ignis until either the princess or Ignis would excuse themselves and move away from each other. It’s clear that Noctis still held a grudge, like the atmosphere surrounding Noct would intensify if Ignis and (Y/N)__ shared a blissful moment together. Ignis of course, tried to keep his distance from the princess, but it became almost impossible. He’d find himself walking in on (Y/N)__ and Noct playing video games together, and they would exchange awkward greetings. He knew he couldn’t ask her to leave, but he felt that she knew when it was time whenever Noct had a hissy fit. She doesn’t want to become a burden to Ignis, nor does he want to be hers’.

After he finished learning a new recipe, he flipped a page to the other half of the magazine…which intrigued him. He felt his pants tightened as his cock stiffened, and he nervously looked around the library to see if anyone was around. So far, it seemed empty—dozens of shelves that were filled with books surrounded where he sat since he placed himself in the most unnoticeable corner imaginable, (if people were indeed sneaky, they could have sex at this very spot without getting caught—nobody looks into the fossils section anyway).

Ignis is a growing young man, so seeing images of largely breasted women and engorged buttocks made him feel embarrassed—but it was perfectly natural. He has had sudden urges once in a while but he tries to keep himself calm and collected when times were inappropriate. He did however, learn some valuable tips on how to talk to someone he’d fancy and how to please that person through dates and of course—sexual intercourse. This was probably a risky move, yet having these moments to himself did relieve him as he began to stroke the outline of his shaft that was hardening beneath his trousers, slowing his breathing while doing so. He flipped through the pages with his free hand and groaned at the sight of another lustful woman in a provocative pose. He glanced at the subtext beneath her shiny breasts that was supported by a lacy bra, and learned that when women were at their peak to come during lovemaking, calling them by their name or petname will make them moan louder and their orgasms would feel stronger. This information could be helpful, Ignis believed, but he's not in a position where he could actually do that. Come to think of it, he never bothered trying to flirt or speak freely to any girl from his classes, let alone allow any flirtatious girl or boy to approach him. Ignis is indeed a handsome young man at sixteen—for girls from his class, working staff in the citadel or just people who approached him randomly in the street would spark their interest towards him. Each encounter was always the same. He dismissed their love letters and would reject their confessions since there is only one girl in his heart. The princess.

It’s not like Ignis was attracted to the women in the pictures, but more like he was envisioning the princess _as them._ Of course she was still developing more elements in her body, but she was severely blessed by Shiva for she looked so damningly attractive for someone her age. Thinking about her wearing such revealing lacy garments and performing these sultry poses made his cock jolt, resulting Ignis to stroke himself even harder. He felt ashamed just by having these thoughts about her— _she’s thirteen you imbecile_ , he thought, but he couldn’t help himself—he needed this release—and in his mind, neither he nor she were teenagers. He gasped as he thought about her. Her beautiful eyes would be focused on him, inviting him to hold onto her. She’d puckered her luscious lips and they would brush onto his—their hot tongues danced in each other’s mouths as he’d attempt to nibble her bottom lip. He’d rip apart her clothing like a madman after he’d undress himself, and lavish her body with sloppy kisses as he’d toyed with her breasts with one hand and groped her curvy derrière with the other. He’d envision her naked adult body on top of him, her soft skin grazing over his, nipples perked and raw after he sucked on them. They'd would tightly embrace as he would thrust himself inside her, feeling her inner walls tighten around his hardened cock as he felt a hot, pleasurable sensation. The princess would arch her back and move in sync with him, feeling his cock slip deeper into her pleasure spot. She'd tilt her head back and expose her perfect breasts, making Ignis lunge forward and suck on her nipples, making her moan in ecstasy. He'd quicken his pace and fucked her harder, long enough to hear her loud moans escape her lips as she would attempt to cry out Ignis’ name—

Ignis snapped out of it immediately once he heard muttering voices grow near. He stashed the magazine in his bag and composed himself as best as he could, narrowing his attention back to his notes. He saw two men at the other end of the section and nodded at them. Ignis let out a deep sigh, disgusted that he allowed himself to act on such a ridiculous behavior at a library. The two men walk towards Ignis, returning the nodding gesture and seated themselves on a table ahead of his. The men wore Kingsglaive uniforms; one was a stout and beefy man while the other looked like he just finished walking out of a photoshoot—handsome beyond words, with a touch of a small braids dangling behind his ears. The handsome man pulled a cigar from his jacket and lit it with his finger, sucking sharply and exhaling smoke through his nostrils. He passed the cigar to the chubbier man who happily accepted the cigar and took two puffs before returning it. _Unbelievable_ , Ignis thought, but he gave them the benefit of the doubt since what they’re doing is not as bad as what Ignis has done. They chatted among themselves but grew very loud once they started telling each other jokes. Ignis was getting annoyed after ten minutes, but before he could shush them, he overhears them speak about (Y/N)__ and he halts from muttering a single vowel.

“Did you hear about her?” The man with the cigar asked.

“No, what’s going on?” Asked the other.

“I heard from some of the guys at the gym say that she went inside the royal dueling room, and she spent a long time there too! I can’t believe that our king is allowing our precious princess to train in combat.”

“What? There’s no way!” his companion exclaimed as he roared in laughter. “Do you think she’ll enlist herself to the Kingsglaive? A cute girl like that, she’ll be eye candy for sure when she gets older. I’ll happily do missions with her.” Ignis rolled his eyes. _What a pig._

“Doubt that,” replied the man with the cigar. He took another hit on his cigar and blew out a large smoke cloud over his head. “She’ll probably be enlisted in the Crownsguard since she won’t be queen. I don’t think her brother will ever allow her to fight against the daemon’s we’ve come across.”

The princess? Training? This was absurd to Ignis. To Ignis’ knowledge, Noctis would never agree to have the princess begin any sort of physical training. (Y/N)__ didn’t look like a fighter, never has fought, and looked too fragile to hurt anything _—why would she fight anyway?_ Ignis continued to eavesdrop on the men.

“Has anyone seen her in combat?” Asked the companion.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Did she look hurt?”

“I think she had a few bruises, but hey— it’s expected from Gladiolus Amicita. That kid knows how to train.” _Gladiolus_ , Ignis thinks, he acquainted with him through Noctis a few years ago. He has made a mental note to speak to Gladio in regards of the princess.

“You think she’ll give up?” The chubby man asked.

“Hmm…, nah, I highly doubt it,” the man with the cigar smirked. “My sources tell me that she seemed to enjoy her first session today. She even stuck around for the prince’s.” Ignis began to think that maybe Noctis’ sudden bargain and his presence around his sister today was more than just a bloody coincidence. “She seemed resilient and determined, like a true fighter should be. I think she’ll be a valuable asset, and wherever she goes I’ll be glad to serve under her orders.”

“I’d be glad to just to be under her—,”

“Gods, Libertus!” The man with the cigar slapped his chubby companion at the back of his head. “Can you not say that! Show some respect, will ya? She's a kid!”

“ _Issa_ _joke._ Lighten up, Nyx,” Libertus snickered. “Oh wait, you already did with your cigar—!”

“Shut the fuck up you weirdo,” Nyx chuckled as he punched Libertus playfully on the shoulder.

Ignis has heard enough. He packed his things and left the library as fast as he could, leaving the two men continue chatting. That night, he tossed and turned in bed, for he couldn't stop thinking about (Y/N)__ once again. He felt his cock stiffening and he sighed in annoyance because he had to take care of it. Ignis closed his eyes and slipped his fingers underneath his boxers and stroked his awakened dick, imagining the princess once again.

He didn’t have a wink of sleep.

\--

The next day, Ignis looked over Noct’s impeccable essay about English literature and glanced at the prince’s triumphant smile. “Well Noct, I must say I’m quite impressed with your writing skills.”

“Thanks, Specs,” the prince said with a sly smile. “Can I leave now? I gotta go train with Gladio.”

“In a moment Noct, I still have to look over your other homework—,”

“Can you speed it up? I thought we agreed on something here!”

“As true as that may be, I still need to see the rest of your homework.”

“Ugh,” the prince slumped in his seat, waiting impatiently at Ignis to look over the rest of his completed homework. Ignis removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, and took a sip of his canned Ebony. This Ebony was his fourth one today, and he’s hoping that it’d be his last because if he consumed any more, Ignis was guaranteed another sleepless night.

_Knock. Knock._

Ignis and Noctis turned as the door opened. You entered Noct’s room and suddenly became flustered as you met Ignis’ gaze. “Er, Noct? Gladio’s asking for you.”

Noctis stood from his seat and walked towards the princess. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” He turned to his advisor and said, “Don’t wait up okay? I swear my homework is all done. If you really wanna check on them you can take it with you—they aren’t due till next week anyway.” Noctis already stepped out of his bedroom before Ignis could open his mouth to protest. The princess waved goodbye at Ignis and followed her brother. Without thinking, Ignis sprang from his seat and went after the princess, calling out her name until she and her brother turned to face him.

“(Y/N)__, please be careful.” Ignis said as he bowed his head.

The princess blinked. “Huh?”

Ignis was hesitant, but he managed to bring the words to his lips. “I heard you began your training yesterday. To be frankly honest, I’m very worried about you. I couldn't believe it at first—however you must know that I fully support your decision. I only advise that you not push your limits. I would never want to see you get hurt.”

Noctis rushed towards his sister’s side and locked his arm around her waist, pulling her awkwardly close to him. “Well, word got out fast, huh?” He chuckled, ignoring his sister scowls at him. “Listen, she’ll be fine Iggy—there’s no need to worry.”

Ignis sighed, of course Noctis will be there with her. He finally understood why Noctis came up with the genius plan, for he can see how deeply worried he was about (Y/N)__. “Alright then. If you please excuse me, I have some studying to do. Again, (Y/N)__, please be careful.”

Ignis swore that he saw her glow that accentuated her beauty, for she widened her eyes as she beamed a blooming smile.  “I will. Thank you, Iggy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience! I appreciate every single piece of feedback coming from you, and I hope you enjoyed that little smut I provided. Adding Nyx and Libertus was a last minute thing, but I feel that they deserve a little cameo. Also, I think it's the first time I ever wrote something so hot ;) but please bear with me I'm trying to learn how to write sexy stuff as fast as I can. Again, thank you and I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	7. Oh, Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess is getting use to new adjustments that is changing her life for the better. One night, she and Noctis share an unforgettable night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, this chapter is meant to show a respectable bond between the reader and Noctis. Prepare yourself lol

Chapter 7

Word did indeed spread fast. You received praise from dozens of soldiers in the gymnasium as Noct attempted to pull you into the dueling room for your second session. You released yourself from his grasp and grew acquainted with the men and women who happily served your father, by posing in selfies with them, listening to some of their battle stories, and allowing them to demonstrate their skills to you as they sparred. You sat in awe watching countless matches of noblemen sparring, absorbing their movements and later applying this towards your combat training with Noctis and Gladio. The prince’s shield didn’t mind Noct’s deliberate schedule change to be with you. Gladio figured training you two would be like hitting two birds with one stone.

As each day went by you are reminded of the words of encouragement from members of the Kingsglaive and Crownguard as fuel to boost your self-esteem and confidence. You’d find yourself thinking back to when Noctis had never wanted to have you train in the first place, and how annoyed you were that he could never fathom to see you have a simple bruise on your body, which would result to the prince to throw an unnecessary tantrum that would irritate the King and have you both in trouble. Now, your stubborn brother is by your side, picking you up when you fall and guiding you to the best of his knowledge with his macho Shield. This was extremely tough on Noctis’ part, for he never liked to produce any type of harm on your body, especially when Gladio had arranged you two to battle with your fists. Given the circumstances that Noct is physically stronger than you, he had tried his best to take it easy—but a bruise or small cut was bound to form on your flesh no matter how hard he tried to prevent that.

On the other hand, Gladio would show no mercy. You immediately grew fond of him after he explained his perspective of you and your fighting skills. Also, you were impressed by how bluntly honest he was when he confronted you about what you lacked as a worthy opponent. Despite Noctis’ pleas to be a little easier on you, it has been transparent that Gladio wanted you to learn through experience without implementing any kind of special treatment. He had proven that he didn’t care for your gender nor status, and respected you as an equal in the dueling room and out of it. In addition, he paid no regard to the strongly worded letter he received from Ignis that evening when he returned home (although this somewhat came as a surprised that the prince’s advisor would express more concern for (Y/N)__ than Noctis).

As he shaved the sides of his head, trimmed and styled the top section of hair, Gladio wondered if the four-eyed advisor had a thing for the lovely princess.

On that same day, Gladio introduced you to his little sister Iris, who was roughly around the same age as you. She unexpectedly dropped by after you finished your training session to speak to Gladio, and after you two grew acquainted you immediately grew fond of her charming personality. You two mingled and chatted in a whole new girly language that neither Gladio or Noct could seem to comprehend. She became your best friend in less than an hour and for once, Noctis didn’t seem to mind at all.

Probably because she was a “girl” friend and not a “boy” friend. _Sigh._

Finally, you have a new texting buddy! Whenever you had the chance you’d shoot a message to Iris, telling her about your day and learning about hers as well. You two would vent about the oddest things that ticked you off, shared memes and funny videos, and joked about your older brothers. You even told her about your undeniable crush on Ignis, whom she had met maybe three or four times. After you spilled the beans, you half-expected her to tell you not to think about him like that, but it was the opposite! She fully supported you and swore herself to Ifirit that this secret would never escape from her. She also told you about a couple of boys that she crushed on in her school, but boy that was many names you received in one single text message.

Anyways, by the next few weeks and after each session, you and Noctis has had the rest of the evenings for yourselves—which led you two to play video games and have endless conversations of any topic come to mind, but only for an hour or two. For the first time in a long time, you and Noctis were able to enjoy moments of pure laughter and playful innocence. One night, after you two washed up and changed to your pajamas, you nudged his shoulder after he surprisingly beat you in a match of Mario Kart. “Aww man! You just got lucky I sneezed right when you threw that stupid banana.”

“I know,” he chuckled, “the Six have chosen me to be king of Rainbow Road.”

“Soon you’ll be dethroned, my dear prince,” you say with a devilish grin, clicking the buttons of your controller to restart the entire Grand Prix. The television screen grew black and then revealed the first track of the Grand Prix. You saw twelve famous characters lined up in their positions, hearing the fanfare as the game was about to begin its countdown.  “Scared Noctis?”

He narrowed his eyes and smirked. “You wish.”

\--

After another unsuccessful attempt to diminish your brother’s first place streak, you lay back onto his soft bed, feeling his white fluffy comforter cushion your weight as if you were lying against a giant flattened marshmallow.

You close your eyes and feel just how drained you were—from school, to tutoring and then to training—plus you had to adjust yourself to the new changes Gladio had prompted you to follow. Walking to school wasn’t a big deal, but getting phone calls at five AM on the weekends to go jogging with Gladio was hell. He never bothered calling Noctis because he knew the prince cherished his sleep, however Gladio was always delighted to see your sleepy face whenever you’d meet him by the outdoor track behind the citadel’s gymnasium. He also knew that you were too embarrassed to say “no”, and even if you did, he’d probably guilt trip you.

You feel yourself sink further in the bed as Noctis snuggled next to you on your right, pulling a large blanket that was neatly folded on the foot of the bed, over his and your shoulders. His bed was large enough to fit you both, although it was much roomier when you were children. He scooted himself closer and wrapped his left arm around you, feeling his loose grip on your side as you bring yourself closer until you brushed your forehead on his chest. “You good?”

“Mm-hmm,” you nod. “Thank you.”

Noct furrowed his brows. “For what?”

“For supporting me,” you giggle as you inhale and smell a hint of chocolate that lingered on his clothes from his late-night snacking. “Lately, being with you now has been the most fun I had in ages. To be honest, I thought you were gonna go out of your way to stop me from training.”

“I mean… I won’t lie, I did think about it,” he sighed. “After talking with Gladio, he suggested that I should give you the opportunity to do what you want. He even compared me to himself, like, he worries about Iris all the time—but he hardly ever shows it. He said something about ‘letting her enjoy the wonders of life and experience the outcomes of her decisions,’ or some shit like that. He even made these weird connections about ingredients and cup noodles—I really don’t see it.” He scratched his head with his right hand and then adjusted himself to a comfortable side position that made both you and him comfortable. “I dunno, he was saying how much he cares about Iris, and it made me think about you.”

You perk your curious eyes at your sleepy brother, thinking how much of a saint Gladio actually might be in disguise. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Noctis chuckled. “I’d just love to see how he’ll react to Iris’ upcoming boyfriend. I’d shit bricks if I found out my girlfriend’s brother was as monstrous as Gladio.”

“Uhhh… Noct?”

“What?”

“I don’t mean to burst your bubble but, isn’t Ravus the same?” You remember seeing the white-haired young man in many photos next to the beautiful Lunafreya. Ravus, who looked like he just conquered a room with an evil stare, never smiled in any of his photos that Luna sent you. Comparing his physique to Gladio’s, they looked quite similar and equally terrifying.

Your brother remained quiet for a moment and spoke after you poked his cheek with your index finger. He cleared his throat, “Hell no. He just has a long stick up his own ass.”

“Uh-huh. I wonder why.”

“It’s not my fault that he doesn’t have a sense of humor,” your brother grunted. “I make fun of his appearance one time and he’s makes it his mission to embarrass me.” You roll your eyes. “I think he’s called me ‘Emo Prick’ more times than my own name.”

“You probably shouldn’t have made fun of his nose then.”

“I think everybody ‘ _nose’_ that it’s his most redeeming feature.”

You giggle. “Please don’t.”

“And you know how Leirity Seaside is the saltiest place in Eos?” You nod. “It’s actually second, next to his bitch ass.” You and your brother butt heads as you both heartily laughed at the awful joke. You swipe his bangs away from his forehead, giving you a better view of Noct’s ocean-blue eyes.

“Do you think about her often?”

“Who?”

“Luna, you dummy.”

“Oh! I…I’d rather not say,” he blushed while shifting his eyes away from you. Noct is too adorable sometimes. You can talk to him about almost anything. Almost. When it came to Luna, he would never share too many details about how he felt about her. From childhood friends that became betrothed to wondrous teenagers, they remained in contact with each other by exchanging texts and writing love letters that was delivered in a notebook by Luna's dog, Umbra. He claims that he does call her and they text almost every day, as if he were some hopeless romantic. Luna was always eager to speak to him. Despite the four-year age gap, to this day, Noct's affection for her continued to grow.

“It’s okay if you do,” you grin. “She’s really lovely. I’m just glad she likes you for who you are. Being betrothed to her, it sounds like you guys are the perfect match for each other, like yin and yang.” Noct nodded sheepishly at the compliment, thinking about Luna’s sultry selfie that he received from her the night prior. “I hope I’ll be lucky as you—”

“As if!” Your brother interrupted. “You _are_ lucky. I'm here, so I should be the _only_ man in your life.”

“Gross. Please don’t ever say that again.”

“Just by you saying that, I will,” he giggled. His grip around you tightened, but his expression fell serious, as if he were pondering on a disturbing thought.

“Hey sis?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you still think about Ignis?”

You pause, slowly looking down to hide your puzzled expression. The only person who knew how strongly you felt about Ignis was Iris. Should you lie? What were to happen if you told him the truth? He’d probably scold you or worse, have another go to eradicate Ignis from his position again, and that certainly won’t do. He’s never asked you this before, and for this to come out of the blue just seemed so _odd_. “I don’t think I should say anything.”

He furrowed his brows. “Why’s that?”

You buried your face his in his night shirt. “You won’t like my response.”

It’s true. Noctis was hoping that your feelings for Ignis subsided by now, but it wasn’t the case. Through every accidental encounter you had with Ignis, your interest in him continued to grow like a small bud blossoming into a rose. Your heart would accelerate, time would slow down, and you’d remember how soft his lips were on yours. The countless times you’ve thought about him, drew doodles of him, or accidently written his name in your notebook was obvious and you knew that one day you would have to tell Ignis.

Yet, you were still afraid. Thinking back from what you could remember seven years ago, you didn’t want to stir trouble on his part.

Ignis shouldn’t know—not now anyway, how much you loved him. Noct mustn’t either.

Sadly, your behavior spoke louder than words. Noct had some suspicions about his sister’s feelings for Ignis as he noticed the weird atmosphere that’d arise between her and his advisor—especially during times _before_ Noctis would jump into their conversation bubble. Throughout the years, he thought that she had gotten over her silly crush and moved on, but it was obvious through her flustered behavior that she still had strong feelings for the four-eyed advisor. She’s a timid girl that appeared to be a part of an unrequited love. That wouldn’t be a problem for Noctis, but Ignis is a different story. Ignis was harder to read—from facial expressions, gestures and dialect, Ignis effortlessly managed to keep himself as prim and proper. Noct assumed that Ignis had moved on from what he felt with (Y/N)__ years ago, however Ignis’ sudden outburst of concern for the princess made Noctis think otherwise. Maybe Ignis wore a mask to conceal what he truly felt after all this time.

“You know you can always tell me anything.”

You blink, feeling hesitant as your throat throbbed as you released a reply. "You promise you won't do anything bad to him?"

He exhaled sharply. "I promise."

You swallowed your pride, _Noctis needs to know, but just a little_. You felt your palms beginning to sweat as you stared at your brother's eyes. “I...still... think about him.” This was much as the truth you were ever going to reveal. You look back down in shame, feeling his stare drilling holes through behind your skull as you didn’t bother to utter another word.

Before your brother could speak, he immediately thought of Gladiolus’ words about Iris. ‘Let her breathe—you can’t always choose how she lives her life.’ Noctis closed his eyes, feeling some sort of closure of his suspicions, yet was uncertain of what to say. You feel his hand brush the top of your head, petting you as if you were a domesticated feline. “I know I can be a real jerk sometimes, but you know I'm just looking out for you right?"

You nod.

"And...," Noct sighed. "I'm gonna try to let you do what you want." Your eyes widened in bewilderment as you gaped at him. "But baby steps! There's no way I'm letting you do everything you want to do all at once." 

_Is he serious? Am I talking to Noctis right now? This can't be true...._

"So," you mumbled, "I can be around Ignis without worrying over you getting mad at us?"

Noctis' lip twitched. "Y-yeah, I guess. I'll lay off every now and then. But we're talking about baby steps! If you wanna start flirting with Specs, you gotta do that when you're older. So wait a couple years."

"How long?"

"Until you're thirty." He jokingly replied.

You rolled your eyes. "Noct!"

"Okay, okay fine. When you're eighteen then." Noct sighed. "You'd be old enough to make your own choices, graduate high school and whatnot. You still have a responsibility as a princess, so don't fuck it up, okay? "

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. He's willing to change himself for your sake. What happened to him? What did Gladio tell him that made him have a change of heart? Was Noctis really okay with this? 

Noct grew closer to you and rubbed the tip of his nose with yours. "I just want you to be careful. I'm here for you no matter what. I’ll never let anything happen to you, (Y/N)__.”

You smile. Noct’s passion to remain as an overprotective older brother had filled you with warmth inside your heart. You were a little relieved that Noct knew that Ignis lingered in your thoughts, perhaps your brother was actually considering to allow you to follow what your heart desired. You think it’s out of the question, but Noct's words had infiltrated your brain. Although Noctis’ big brotherly habits annoyed you at times, you couldn’t help but feel lucky. Noct wants what’s best for you, especially when things weren’t under his control. “You’re the best brother I could ever ask for.” You heard him chuckle. “Goodnight, Noct.”

“Goodnight, (Y/N)__.”

You didn’t see the tiny tear that formed in his left eye as your eyelids fluttered heavily and you began your journey in a deep slumber.

As his beloved sister slept soundlessly in his arms, he thought if what he said was a grave mistake. He wondered how he would approach Ignis and attempt to discover his exact feelings towards her. _Hey, do you still dig my sister? Nah, too forward,_ he thought. _What do you think about her? What is she to you? You like her? Is there something that you’re not telling me, Specs?_ The list of interrogating questions goes on.

There were also too many “what if” thoughts that corroded his mind. What if Ignis and (Y/N)__ were to be together? Would it be the worst thing to happen? The more Noct thought about it, the more Ignis sounded like the best suitor that (Y/N)__ would probably ever have. He’s intelligent and well groomed, and although he might be a pain in the ass to Noctis, Ignis is an outstanding individual whose hard work on any task was impressive. Ignis would probably work twice as hard if he were to look after Noct's sister. 

Right?

Perhaps Ignis and (Y/N)__ getting together may not be as bad Noct thought about it, they might surpass as a perfect couple. There were just a few flaws that Noctis latched onto, like his sister sensitiveness and Iggy’s perfectionistic persona. Noctis wondered if history would repeat itself. What if these two young lovebirds got caught before (Y/N)__ turned eighteen? A royal gossip was bound to burden the two. Ignis would most likely not be taken seriously as the prince’s royal advisor, and this wouldn’t look good on Noctis once he becomes king. Noctis shook his head grimly, dreading the day he would have to sit on the throne that his ancestors had before him. He drove his attention to the princess. If (Y/N)__ was caught up in drama, it could taint her image to the people of Insomnia.

_It would hurt her._

Noct pursed his lips and sighed as one paranoid thought that (although it may seem ridiculous) gnawed in his mind. What if Ignis didn’t see her the way she viewed him? He had no doubt that his sister’s affection was strong and pure, but would Ignis actually express himself the same way? Ignis does have potential to become an evil villain since he had stoic expression and genius trait knocked down. For all he knew, Ignis could subdue Noct’s sister and take what he wanted from her. He shook his head to diminish the thought.

Noctis’ undeniable jealously over his sister’s company should be breaking records for all the big brothers out in the world. He loved (Y/N)__ as much as he loved sleeping. Thinking about her safety and what was best for her made him an overbearing worrywart. He knew he was overreacting on so many levels, even _he_ knew that shielding his sister from everything was absolutely exhausting. Gladio’s words were sounding more effective than Noct imagined. He contemplated on ways to show his sister how much he supported her individuality and maybe release her hand to allow her to experience the world.

As he closed his eyes, he suddenly hears the shrieking cries of a four-year-old girl ringing in his ears. His eyelids flew open as he gasped in shock and scanned around his room in terror. Silence. The cries were gone. It’s all in his head. He looks down to see his sister nestled beside him, heavily under REM sleep. He tilts his head back onto his pillow and took a deep breath, returning to memory lane of the origins of the heart-wrenching cries.

Noct shuddered at the memory, and he was suddenly tense as to why he had become his sister’s protector in the first place. As he stroked his sister’s hair, he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. _She's been through enough_ , he thought. Noctis clutched his fist and remembered the promise he made to (Y/N)__. He promised that he’d always be there for her and would never let anyone take advantage of her.

Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the read lovelies! I know this chapter is a little short, but I promise you, the next will be longer and juicy ;)  
> As always, have a wonderful day!


	8. Shenanigans Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Noctis start your first day at high school, along with meeting the ever-so-dashing Prompto Argentum (and had quite a memorable introduction).  
> Later that evening, Noct and Ignis get heated over a simple question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo my dudes. lately I've been getting distracted from ever finishing this chapter. I sincerely apologize, I am a lazy person that says "I'll finish it tomorrow" when whaddya know it's been a whopping two weeks. Thank you all for your patience and comments, it means alot knowing that you like what I bring on the table. Enjoy the chapter :D

Chapter 8

The surge of encouragement had driven you to train harder, faster, and change your life completely. Two years have passed since you first trained with Gladio, and the changes of your body became visible. Heads turned whenever you walked in public or through the halls of the citadel. You’d catch Gladio glancing at your chest, his cheeks growing red whenever you’d successfully tackle him onto the floor, but immediately push away from him when his gaze never met yours. In rare times, you'd cut the sessions short, feeling embarrassed as you saw your body blossoming towards womanhood. Gladio would feel your brother’s glare burn two holes in his back, however it's to be expected. Gladio is a  _man_ after all..., he wasn't ashamed to flirt with you every now and then. Of course, he must maintain his composure or he would face the wrath of Noctis.

Your brother would scold you for wearing anything that showed a centimeter of your packaged goods. You felt self-conscious and naked no matter how much you tried to cover up—you toned your body in a way that your curves were visible regardless of what you wore. On the other hand, Noctis had put on some muscle and grew taller. His seemingly innocent baby face was replaced by a handsome young man with soft features, a spitting image of your father in his youth. As months flew by, you and your brother gained nearly triple the attention. Nicknamed as the “royal teens” in school, it was difficult to not get noticed. You attempted to make a few friends here and there, while Noct remained at your side, keeping to himself and bothering you as always.

Oh, puberty. Things will change for the better because as of today, you and Noctis are high school students.

You were tossing and turning the night before, battling through anticipation of attending your first day since you were the chosen student to make an opening speech at the entrance ceremony. With Ignis’ help, you rehearsed your speech at least thirty times for an entire week, hoping that it sounded sophisticated and engaging. Once your alarm rang, you immediately sprang from your bed, showered, and got dressed. You checked yourself out in front of your bathroom mirror. Your new official school uniform fitted like a glove. The white button-down shirt tugged around your curves, the grey skirt hugged around your waist and ruffled by your thighs. You wore black socks that came up to your knees that matched your black leather shoes. You slipped on your black blazer, feeling the stitched school logo with your fingertips. After you styled your hair and slung the strap of your messenger bad over your shoulder, you tied a silky red ribbon around your collar as the finishing touch to your school-girl look.

You and Noctis walked the new route to school, appreciating the lined oak trees as they guided you towards a new school year. Noctis groggily followed you, fumbling with his white collar and stretching out his tie while he grumbled about Ignis’ reports that kept him up last night. Noctis had overslept this morning and looked like he just got out of bed, with his black hair unkempt and his uniform wrinkled. He constantly yawned and rubbed his eyes as he tried to fight back his desire to sleep. “Damn, I coulda slept more it wasn’t for those damn reports.”

“You had an entire month to read it,” you poke at him. “You’re lucky that Ignis has a lot of patience. Maybe you should be more responsible.”

“ _Maybe you should be more responsible_ ,” he mocked in a high-pitched voice. You elbow him, causing him to laugh and rub at the targeted spot where you hoped he received a bruise. “It’s fine, I get it. You’d rather defend Specs than your own flesh and blood.”

You glare at him. “That’s not true.”

“Oh yeah?” Noctis asked as he smirked. “Every time he argues with me, you always take _his_ side.”

“Well…not all the time, Noct. I mean—yes, he is your advisor, so he’s right...usually. Technically it’s your own fault for leaving it untill the last minute.” You say while Noctis pouts his lips at your comment. “I know he’s a pain sometimes, but he’s only trying to look out for you. He’s doing his job, and you should too. Besides, dad will kill you if he ever found out.”

“Ugh, I hate it when you start making sense,” Noctis groaned.

“You should eat your veggies too.”

“Yeah, not gonna happen,” he said as he rubbed his eyes. “Thank the gods you’re not as annoying about it as Ignis is.”

Ever since Ignis became Noct’s personal chef, he would bring in new dishes that looked mouth-watering, and he’d bring enough food for all three of you to enjoy (leftovers were given to Gladio). Noct would pick at anything suspicious that resembled a vegetable and would inspect the simplest of dishes, knowing that Ignis would often attempt to trick him into eating his veggies. You didn’t mind the greens, but it annoyed you when Noct would place them on your plate like a picky child. Ignis would constantly nag him about eating his vegetables, his expression would grow stern and his gaze turned cold when Noct displayed any kind of distaste towards his cooking.

You think of the countless times that Ignis had looked at you in amusement after you’d scold Noctis about eating his vegetables, doing his responsibilities—picking up small details that favored Ignis’ perspective after he and Noct would argue. The royal advisor would show a hint of a smile, and if you were lucky, he’d snicker quietly enough only for you to hear.

Cor was assigned to a couple of missions outside Insomnia, and you found yourself spending a lot more time with your brother and Ignis as you studied, reviewed school work and the kingdom’s reports together. Ignis didn’t mind your presence, in fact he seemed to rather enjoy it. While keeping a respectable distance, you and Ignis chatted about your interests and would unexpectedly team up against Noct if he ever strayed from his work. After sessions were over, he’d sometimes lead you to the citadel’s grand kitchen and demonstrate his culinary skills with simple ingredients. You were eager to learn from him as he demonstrated how he prepared meals. He introduced you to working with a knife, quantity control of spices, quality of ingredients, and timing. You were always in awe for the finished product, your tummy thanked you as Ignis served you.

Noct narrowed his eyes as he noticed your small smile as he mentioned Ignis’ name. “You still have it bad for him, don’t cha?”

You blush, snapping back into reality. “Shut up.”

He wrapped his arm around you, stopping you from your tracks. “Aw I’m sorry, did I get you mad?” He giggled as he quickly pecked kisses all around your head and face.

“Noct! Don’t do that!” You shove him away and wipe your brother’s cooties away with your hand. Students passed by and stared at the royal teens, gawking at the prince’s rambunctious behavior while you sighed in embarrassment. “May I remind you we’re out in public?”

“Chill out, (Y/N)__,” he chuckled. “Not my fault you’re so cute.”

You roll your eyes as you pulled out your sunglasses from your bag, shielding yourself from further onlookers that would witness another goofy moment between the royal teens. “I’m gonna go ahead. I’ll catch you at the ceremony.” You quickened you pace, relieved to distance yourself from Noct’s grasp.

\--

Noctis was too tired to run after his sister, his legs felt like strained and the soles of his feet ached. He glanced at his watch, the ceremony was going to start in about a half hour. His pace to school was slow, but he figured he had enough time to make it by the time the ceremony started.

As he approached the gate with only ten minutes to spare, he felt a light slap on his shoulder. He turns to see a slender blonde young man with bright blue eyes and freckles broadly smiling at him. He wore the same school uniform, only to have a lime-colored wristband wrapped around his right wrist. “Hey, prince Noctis!”

“Huh…?” Noctis replied.

“How are ya? I’m Prompto Argentum,” he claimed. “It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

After Noctis analyzed Prompto briefly, he smiled. “Don’t I know you?” The dark-haired prince asked, certain that this wasn’t the first time he'd seen him.

He remembered a time in elementary school where he first saw Prompto, but as a chubbier timid boy with glasses, tripping over a pole between two cones behind the school building. Noctis helped him up and commented about his weight, only to hear the school bell ring, cutting their interaction short as he apologized to him and he ran back to class. During class, Noct wondered if he were to speak with him ever again. After a while, Noctis thought that Prompto gave up on attempting to interact with him, and was glued to his sister since then. Looking at Prompto now made Noct raise his eyebrows in astonishment. Prompto had shed his baby fat and ditched his glasses, as his slender figure beneath his uniform looked toned, sun-spotted freckles splashed across his cheeks (Noct was sure that those weren’t there before), and his blue eyes were big and bright. He had blonde bangs that were side swept, his hair dangled down to the base of his neck.

“Heh,” Prompto laughed nervously. “Guess my disguise didn’t work.”

“Nope,” Noct said, as they walked side by side and Noct lightly slapped Prompto’s shoulder.

“So, are you ready for a new term?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

“Do you know what class you’re assigned to?”

Noctis thought to himself for a moment. “I think it was…1A?”

Prompto’s mouth flew open as his eyes twinkled. “No way! We’re in the same class, dude!”

“You’re an honor’s student too?”

“Hell yeah!” Prompto exclaimed.

“It’s funny, you don’t really look the type to study.”

“Ha, I know! Neither do you, man—no offense.” Prompto replied as he pointed towards the dark circles underneath Noct’s eyes. The boys laughed at their quick jabs. “I busted my ass last year to get all A’s. Who would've thought I’d come to your level.”

“Don’t have me as a role model,” Noctis chuckled. “If I could have it my way, I’d play video games and sleep all day.”

“Screw being a role model—you’re my god!” Prompto howled. “Hey, do you play King’s Knight?”

Noctis gasped at the name of his favorite game. “Don’t tell me…! What level are you?”

“108 and proud,” the freckled teen beamed.

Noctis stared at him with wide eyes. “No way! I’m only level 53! How’d you level up so quickly? The game’s only been out for a month.”

“Well, we _did_ have a lot of time during vacation so... it’s all about the grind,” Prompto said as he swayed his hips. Noctis burst laughing at the ridiculous gesture as Prompto straightened himself cleared his throat. This is new, Noct never felt this comforted feeling with anyone other than his sister. “I could help you out if you want.”

“Hell yeah! Gimme your friend code.” They whipped out their smart phones and eagerly exchanged their player codes through Kings Knight. Both boys stared at the other’s virtual character in awe and envy. They walked over to the nearest wooden bench and sat down, engrossed to their phones while lightly tapping the screens as they play a round of Kings’ Knight.

“Woah man, look at you go! Your character has some super-mega ultra-rare gear, right? You gotta show me where you got them!”

“Gladly,” Noct said with a smirk. Time flew by as they conversed about the game, suddenly the school bell rang, surprising both boys as they realized that the entrance ceremony had begun. “Aw crap,” Noct placed a palm on his forehead. “She’s gonna kill me.”

“Hmm? Who?”

“(Y/N)__, my sister,” Noctis sighed. “She’s supposed to be giving a speech in the entrance ceremony. Shit! My dad told me to record it and everything, ugh.”

“T-the princess?!” Prompto gasped. “She’s attending this school too?!”

“...Yeah?”

Prompto quickly stood up and pulled the prince to his feet. “Then we should go! Hurry!”

The teens darted towards the main entrance of the building, only to find a handful of tardy students lounging around as the large double doors were closed. The school security had told them that no one would be entering until the ceremony had finished. Disappointed, Noctis kicked an empty soda can and planted himself onto the nearest vacant bench, scratching his head as he thought about the upcoming scold he would receive later. Prompto sat beside him, patting his back. “Hey, buddy it’s okay. I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“Heh, she will.” Noctis said grimly. “She’s been practicing for a whole week and she’s hella nervous.” Prompto pulled away from Noctis to scratch his head and pursed his lips. The prince locked eyes with Prompto, who looked just disappointed as he did. “You seem to take this harder than I am.”

“Who? Me? Of course not!” Prompto hastily replied while he blushed. “I mean, it sucks we won’t see her speech. I just—I just didn’t expect to see her here, ya’know? I thought she’d attend a fancier school than this one, what with her grades and all.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.”

“Honest!”

Noct lightly punched Prompto’s shoulder. “It’s fine, I’m just messing with you.” Prompto chuckled nervously as Noct pulled out his phone from his pocket. “There’s nothing we can do but wait till the ceremony’s over, I guess.”

Promoto watched the prince groan as he slumped his face in his hands. He glanced at his phone and thought of an idea. “Since we got the time, you up for another round of Kings Knight?”

The prince’s eyes twinkled as his hands slid down to his pocket. “Oh yeah, I’m game!”

The two friends enjoyed each other’s company and chatted amongst themselves, learning more about each other and realizing how much they had in common.

Once the ceremony ended, the school grounds was flooding with wandering freshman. As they waited for the princess to arrive, Prompto eyed at cute girls who’d glance at Noctis and feel embarrassed when the dark-haired prince wouldn’t acknowledge them, he was far to focused on his phone. Prompto would gawk at him, shocked at the number of girls who fawned over Noctis like a wide-eyed puppy, only to walk away in disappointment.

“What the hell, man?”

“What?”

“Don’t you ever wanna talk to them?” Prompto pointed at the girls who quickly walked away from Noctis. Noctis looked at his direction and shrugged. “Just think about it; Noctis Lucis Caelum: The world’s most fearsome and panty-dropping prince!”

“Like that would ever happen,” Noctis rolled his eyes.

“Unless,” Prompto leaned closer to the prince, his voice was lowered to a whisper, “You already have a girl in your sights.”

Noctis quickly looked away. “So, what if I do?”

“No way!” Prompto gasped. “Who?”

“That’s confidential,” Noctis snapped. “Until you help me get to level 200, I’ll tell you everything I know.”

Prompto nodded. “Deal.”

Noctis watched Prompto observed a group of attractive girls that formed by the building’s main entrance. “Why don’t _you_ go talk to them?”

“I—uh, I’ll pass,” Prompto said. “Why do they all huddle up like that? It’s hard enough to just talk to one. You’ll just feel their judgement on you the second you walk away.”

“So…you’re searching for a loner or something?”

“Not a loner, more like someone who’s quiet and to herself,” Prompto sighed.

“What do you think a loner is?”

“Gods! Fine! A loner!” Prompto groaned. “Nowadays, people swarm each other like moths.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Oh wait!” I think I found my bae!” Prompto slapped Noctis’ shoulder and pointed to a girl who stood across from them by about a couple of yards, contemplating on purchasing a canned drink from the set of vending machines. “What do you think about that girl over there? She’s pretty cute, isn’t she?” The girl had her back turned, however Noctis quickly recognized that she was his sister, from the way her hair was styled, her choice of sunglasses and how she displayed her body language. Before Noctis would snap at Prompto, he stopped himself as he viewed Prompto’s enamored expression, immobilized as if he just won the lottery. It baffled him that Prompto didn’t recognize her, but Noctis’ sense of mischief awakened as he came up with a brilliant idea.

He could have fun with this.

“Yeah, she really _is_ cute,” Noctis said with a smirk. “Why don’t you go talk to her then?”

Prompto looked at his feet, thinking about numerous pick-up lines that he read online the day before. As charismatic as he is, flirting with girls was not his strongest quality.

After his first encounter with Noctis, Prompto made a commitment to boost his confidence by exercising in a track at a public park after school,and maintaining a strict diet. Prompto struggled, but he was determined to fulfill the promise he made to a girl named Lunafreya Nox Fleuret that he’d support Noctis as his friend. When he later found out that this same girl turned out to be the Oracle, befriending Noctis became his goal. Now that he’s achieved it, another goal he aimed for was getting a girlfriend. Sadly, girls are a complete mystery to him. If only Luna would give some advice on how to talk to them, then maybe Prompto wouldn’t be this bashful.

“She’s not gonna stay there forever Prom,” Noct chided as he observed his sister next in line for the vending machines. “How about this: go talk to her, and if you do, I’ll tell you my mystery crush.”

Immediately Prompto nodded, rising from his seat. “If that’s the case, then hell yeah buddy! I’ll show you how it’s done!”

 _Wow,_ Noct thought, _that was easy._

\--

The ceremony ended and you were flushed with emotions as you exited the stage and walked behind your classmates out of the building. You felt less weight off your shoulders now that you’ve made your debut, however you were furious that Noct wasn’t present anywhere in the auditorium. When it was your turn to speak, you felt two hundred pairs of eyes leeched onto you. Your speech was short and eloquent, but since you spoke in a comfortable pace, you scanned the room for your big brother, only to confirm for the second time that he never made an appearance. Towards the end of the speech, the one line that was dedicated to Noctis escaped your lips in a low whisper,  trying your best to mask your disappointment.

You make your way out of the main building and put on your sunglasses, attempting to hide your angered expression and avoid any confrontation if anyone noticed. You felt thirsty and walked towards the vending machines, waited in line while the students ahead of you contemplated on what snack or beverage to purchase. After a few minutes it was your turn. You see the flavored soda you craved, pushed the button of its location and paid the machine. You heard a rumble and the can plopped down. You picked up the cold can, plucked the top open and took a sip. Refreshing.

“Hey, are there any more of those?” A voice asked behind you. You turn and see a cute slender teen with blond hair, bright blue eyes and sun-spotted freckles splattered across his face. His lips formed a soft smile as he delved his hands in his pant pockets.

“I think so,” you reply.

“Alright, I’ll check.” Your stomach decided to wail, and the cute boy’s smile widened. Apparently, you were starving and embarrassed. “Er, do you want a snack maybe?”

“No, I’m okay,” You say, but your stomach defied you as it made a low grumbling noise. The freckled boy chuckled and you clutched your stomach in shame. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt—.”

"Cool. I'll buy it for you."

"What? No I—!"

“It’s fine, I insist.” He said as perked himself towards the vending machine. He opened his wallet, pulled out his money, and paid the machine for the same drink you received. He then moved himself to the neighboring machine, and turned his head to you. “Do you like chips?” You nod. “Perfect!” The teen paid the machine and came back with two bags of potato chips that looked delectable.

“T-Thank you,” you stuttered. “Let me pay you back.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” He said as he beamed a big smile. “My name is Prompto Argentum. What’s yours? A beautiful girl like you is bound to have a beautiful name.”

You feel a tint of heat in your cheeks. _Is he flirting with me?_ You cleared your throat and extended your hand, but you hesitated. “Ummm…”

Prompto blinked, and took your hand. “Listen, I think you’re really cute, and—I—well, it’s lovely to meet you,” Prompto said, his hand was firm in your grasp. The slender boy pulled you closer to him, bending forward to place his lips on your knuckles.

\--

Noctis was transfixed by the friendly interaction between Prompto and (Y/N)__. Prompto was trying to show a gentleman act, _smart move._ Normally, he’d be livid if anyone attempted to show the slightest affection towards his sister. Although he promised his sister that he’d lay off (especially with Ignis), it made him worry more often than usual. (Y/N)__ made a few friends in school, trains almost every day with Gladio, and hangs out with Ignis once in a while, which had demonstrated how much she’s grown out of her shell. Granted (Y/N)__ is stronger, yet she remains as a timid sweet girl that Noct cherished. Noctis picked up his phone and clicked on the camera app. He zoomed in the phone’s camera on the two teens, observing their body language and mouths move since he couldn’t hear them from where he sat. Prompto looked cheerful after he approached her, catching your sister off guard. She still wore her sunglasses, and from the looks of it, Prompto still hadn’t recognized her. He saw Prompto buy a soda and hand his sister a snack. He then appeared to have introduced himself. They shake hands until Prompto pulls her closer to him and swiftly brushes his lips on her knuckles.

Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. 

\--

You felt your body tense. _Holy crap...WHAT DO I DO?!_

“Umm,” was all you could say. Sweat formed by your brow and your sunglasses began to slide down the bridge of your nose.

Prompto lifted his head, your hand in his grasp was beginning to grow clammy. “Here, let me help you with that.” He reached forward with his other hand and lifted your sunglasses above your eyes, adjusting them right above your forehead while careful not to pull your hair. “There now, for the whole world to see—,” He paused, slowly widening his eyes as if he saw a ghost. You stare back at him, raising a brow as his jaw dropped. “Oh. My. Gods. You— _YOU’RE_ _(Y/N)__ LUCIS CAELUM_!” He exclaimed, attracting the attention of nearby students walking past you two. He released your hand, pulled both arms to his side and bowed. “I’m so sorry! Please, forgive me your highness!”

“Woah there, it’s okay,” you say, feeling your muscles tense up. “You don’t have to call me that, just (Y/N)__ is fine.”

You hear a howl of laughter behind you. You turn to see your brother walk towards you two, slapping your shoulder as Prompto’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment. “Noct! What the hell?!” Prompto shouted as you furrowed your brows in bewilderment and glanced at the boys. _What the hell is going on?_

“Um, I’m confused… what’s happening here?” You ask.

Prompto buried his face in his hands, his voice was muffled and high-pitched. “He tricked me! Why didn’t you tell me she was (Y/N)__?!”

“I’d thought it’d be funny.” Noct replied.

“To you, maybe!” Prompto shrieked.

“You should’ve seen your face,” Noctis choked on his laugh, a tear streamed down his cheek while he clutched his stomach. “Oh wait! I gotcha right here bud.”

“WHAT?!” Prompto rushed over to the prince’s side, his eyes widening as Noct showed him his phone, swiping left as he showed all the pictures he took. Prompto’s expression turned blank as if he were caught red-handed. “You’re mean!”

“Eh, not really,” your brother replied, turning his phone off and sliding it down his pant pocket. You felt annoyed that Noctis didn't stop to think that maybe you wanted to see them as well. “Oh, right. I didn’t make you do this for nothing.”

“Huh?”

The prince leaned forward and whispered softly to Prompto’s ear. The blond boy’s jaw dropped once Noctis stepped back, a wide grin across his face. “No…friggin’…way!”

“Yup,” Noctis beamed. 

“Ahem,” you clear your throat, catching the attention of your brother and Prompto. “I don’t understand what’s going on, but do you mind explain why you weren’t at the ceremony Noct?”

Your brother scratched his head and sighed. “Okay, before you say anything—I’m so sorry. You know how tired I was—!” You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, I know, lame excuse. Anyway!” He wrapped an arm around Prompto’s neck, almost knocking the freckled boy off balance. “I found my knight in shining armor.”

“Huh?”

“My friend,” Noct said, running his hand through Prompto’s locks of hair. “We go way back, don’t we buddy?”

“Yep!” Prompto claimed.

“So like, we were catching up but we lost track of time. We couldn’t bust our way in even if we wanted to, right?”

Prompto sheepishly nodded. “The doors were locked and the guards wouldn’t let us in.”

You sigh in disbelief, glancing at the two boys in disappointment. Since Noctis has an actual witness to confirm his alibi, there’s no point to poke at him for any further information. _Noctis can get away with anything_. “Sure, whatever you say.” You had saved a nearly three-page essay’s worth of an argument built up in your mind, ready to drop onto your brother the moment you saw him. You hesitated after you saw him and Prompto jab at each other as if they were friends for years. _Could it be true?_ You’ve never seen Noctis display such comfort around anyone else but you, in fact this shocked you to your inner core. You observed Prompto, his cute behavior certainly entertained your brother and you felt intrigued. He seemed so bubbly as he quickly forgave Noct and slapped him on the back, almost as if he forgot what Noct had set him up to. As the blond boy met your gaze, he blushed while a shy smile escaped his lips. _He seems nice,_ you think. You chewed your lip, which led to your stomach to remind you just how famished you are.

“You okay, sis?” Noctis asked as you

“I’m fine,” you reply. “I just really need to eat.”

“Why don’t we find a table and eat?” Prompto pointed out. “Classes don’t start in an hour anyway.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” you say, agreeing with Prompto. “Oh, Noct. Are you hungry too? I could buy you some chips if you want.”

“Yeah, thanks (Y/N)__.” Noct said. “Can you buy me a drink to? I’ll pay you back when we get back home. We’ll go find a table then, okay?”

“Okay.”

You turned towards the vending machine and searched for your brother’s favorite snack and beverage.

\--

Freshman wandered around the school grounds, inspecting their new environment that they would have to share with each other for the next three years. Noctis and Prompto discovered an empty table not too far from the vending machines, and close to the school’s entrance to the cafeteria. As the two boys pulled back their chairs and sat, Noctis couldn’t help but feel slightly remorseful for tricking Prompto. Humorous as the situation was, Noct had _just_ began to speak with him today. Prompto had shown him genuine kindness and didn’t fawn all over him like other students have done just because he’s “royalty”. Noct couldn’t believe what he was thinking, _it’d be rude to be a dick to your friends_. For once, he gave in to his guilt. “Prompto?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry. The thing before—I was stupid,” Noctis admitted. Prompto raised a brow in confusion. Noctis rarely apologized to anyone, especially when he involved them in his little schemes. The prince often failed to realize the well-beings of others, oblivious as to how those around him felt after they would sacrifice their time or lives just for his benefit. Prompto was no different—he’s a regular guy that made Noct feel normal. “Listen if there’s any way I’d make it up to you—,”

“Anything?”

Noct hesitated, “…Depends what you want.”

“C’mon Noct!” Prompto laughed. “It’s alright, you don’t have to bribe me.” Noctis chuckled nervously, relieved that his friend was just as laidback as he was. “The only thing that I request is your phone number—if that’s fine with you.”

“Of course, I don’t mind.” Noctis grinned as he pulled out his phone. “So, you’re not mad then?”

“Nah, it’s cool.”

“Alright.”

The two exchanged numbers, listing their new contact with a silly name.

“Edge Lord?” Noct read as he glanced at Prompto’s phone screen. “I like it—gives me that emo vibe that I try to get rid of but never goes away,” Prompto giggled at the prince’s response. “Here’s yours, Prom.”

Prompto squinted at the prince’s phone screen. “Bright Eyes? Are they that dazzling? Oh, my Noctis, you shouldn’t have.” Prompto posed with his hand beneath his chin, fluttering his lashes while he puckered his lips.

“Suits you,” Noctis chuckled. Noctis caught sight of his sister wandering around a few yards from them, and lifted his arm so she would notice him.

\--

You saw Noct and his new friend seated at a small table outside the cafeteria. You approached them with your brother’s snacks, handing them over to him while you sat at an empty chair next to him. You place your snack and beverage on the table, happily tearing the bag of potato chips and began to eat.

In that hour, you had a great time chatting with your brother and Prompto. You were surprised to learn so much about Prompto. He’s an honor’s student like you and your brother, and dreamed to become a professional photographer. The blond boy was quirky, having you and Noct laugh till you two broke to tears, and he’d eagerly snapped goofy photos and selfies.

The school bell rung, reminding you all to head to your classroom.

“This is gonna be awesome!” Prompto exclaimed, slinging his left arm around your shoulder and his right to Noct’s, attracting the three of you together like magnets. “New school year, new experience.”

You glance at your brother, expecting him to give Prompto a cold glare for merely touching you, and complain how close he was to you since you could smell his minty-fresh breath from the gum he chewed. Noctis didn’t stir.

 _That’s odd,_ you think. Why wasn’t he reacting to Prompto’s behavior?

“Y-yeah. Can’t wait,” you tell Prompto, wringing your arm around him, slightly tapping on his back while observing the prince to spew a harsh comment.

“Mmhmm,” Noctis sighed. “Goodbye sleep.”

“Hey, don’t be a sour-puss,” Prompto said. “We should celebrate. Oh! Let’s take a selfie.” Prompto let go of Noct and pulled out his phone from his pocket, tapping the camera app and activated the camera in the front. Prompto wrapped his outstretched arm behind Noct’s neck to pull him closer, and tugged you closer to him, feeling your cheek brush against his. Prompto snapped a picture that caught you and your brother off-guard, capturing unappealing facial expressions while Prompto smiled proudly in the middle.

“Oh no, delete that please,” Noct said. “Looks like I’m about to sneeze.”

“No Noct, that’s just your face,” you say, sticking your tongue out. Your brother pouted at the comment.

“Okay, for reals this time,” Prompto said. You and Noct face the camera, seeing yourselves reflected on the screen of his phone like a mini mirror. “Smile!” Prompto snapped the photo. You and Prompto smiled brightly at the camera while Noct looked away at the last second to pout. Prompto takes a few more selfies, and the three of you combined different poses and facial expressions.

“Can you send those to me?” You ask the freckled boy.

“Yeah, of course!” Prompto exclaimed as he released you both as his cheeks turned red. 

Noctis remained quiet as he observed you and Prompto exchange numbers.

\--

Later that day, you and Noct sat with Ignis in Noct’s bedroom. Noct had to review the same report that kept him up last night (under Ignis’ orders), otherwise he wouldn’t receive a single homemade pastry that his advisor brought for him. Ignis was irritated with Noct’s sloppiness with his notes and felt that the prince didn’t fully comprehend the report. He checked on Noct’s progress once every ten minutes and resumed reading notes he took from a meeting prior to their session. You sat across Ignis and Noct, reading a novel that was assigned in English class. You had your notebook aside and answered questions that related to the book from a hand-out given to you in class.

You felt the table vibrate, you shifted your gaze to your brother as he took his eyes off his report and picked up his phone from the table and began texting. He set his phone down for a second, only to have it buzz again and he picked it up to resume texting. Ignis looked up from his notes and glared at the unforgiving prince. “Noct, could you put your mobile away? You’ve a report you need to tend to.”

“Gimme a minute, Specs,” your brother said as he kept texting. “Almost…almost …okay done.” His phone buzzed again. Noct immediately picked up his phone and muttered to himself while he read his new text message. The prince’s advisor eyed him coldly, and once Noctis set his phone down, Ignis immediately swiped it, the phone vibrated in his grasp. Noct gaped at his advisor, and before he could protest, you felt your phone vibrate on the table. Ignis and Noct turned their attention to you as you absentmindedly checked your message from Iris, giggling at the content of the message until you realized that you were being watched.

“Don’t make me take away yours as well, (Y/N)__,” Ignis sighed. “Having one distracted is better than two.”

“I’m sorry,” you blush, forcing yourself to not gaze upon his eyes while you placed your phone in your pocket.

“Aw, c’mon Iggy, gimme back my phone,” Noctis whined.

“Absolutely not. I’m sure that—,” Ignis glanced at Noct’s phone screen, “’Bright-Eyes’, or whomever this may be, can wait. You’ve got more important matters to focus on.”

Noctis bitterly groaned. “Can I at least respond to his message? He’s asking me for something—so this’ll be quick, I promise you. I’ll get right back to this report right after.”

Ignis glanced at you, eager to hear your opinion. “Make it short, okay?” You received another message, one in which made you jump from your seat. Iris has an emergency and was desperate for your help. “Oh crap,” you mutter. “I’ll be back in a few, I gotta call Iris.” You quickly scuttled out of the room, dialing Iris’ phone number that you knew by heart. Ignis exhaled deeply, almost as if the princess’ response wasn’t what he anticipated.

\--

He handed the phone to Noctis, who eagerly snatched it from Ignis’ hand and rapidly began to text.

“Sorry ‘bout that. U needed something, Prom?”

Ping.

“Yea, the selfies we took with ur phone”

“Ok. But y do u need them?”

Ping.

“I wanna see how they came out. Maybe u took better shots (*o*).”

“K. Gotcha.” Noct scrolled through his photo library app and sent all the pictures he took that day to Prompto, from most recent to earlier that day. Before Noct would check the sent photos, Ignis reached his palm, expecting Noct to return the phone to his grasp. Noctis sighed, complying to his advisor’s orders, but forgot to turn off his phone. The phone screen grew brighter in Ignis’ grip, creating a spark of unintentional curiosity.

“Who is that?” Ignis asked.

“Hmm?” Noctis leaned over to Ignis, capturing Ignis’ hesitation towards the content displayed on the screen. “Oh, him? That’s Prompto.”

“Prompto?”

“Yeah, we met him in school today.”

“I see,” Ignis responded coolly. “May I ask why he’s crossed well beyond boundaries in this picture?” Ignis turned the phone so Noct could clearly see the photo Ignis eyed on. It was the one of a few pictures that Noctis caught Prompto kissing his sister’s hand outside the vending machine. In this shot, Prompto with reddened cheeks planted his lips atop of (Y/N)__’s knuckles, and (Y/N)__’s expression was soft, however her sunglasses masked her surprised expression. Ignis placed the phone to his side, clearing his throat as he returned to reading his notes.

With a raised brow and a malicious intent to distract his advisor, Noctis explained the situation to Ignis, how he tricked Prompto to introduce himself to a girl he fancied, only to discover that the same girl was the princess. Noctis further explained how he and (Y/N)__ spent a lot of time together with Prompto and emphasized how much (Y/N)__ loved talking to him. He exaggerated the “subtle” behavior between the two, hoping that Ignis would express some sort of emotion.

Ignis didn’t stir. _Damn it!_

"Prompto really likes her."

The advisor turned a page in his notes. "Who wouldn't?"

 _Touche_ , the prince thought. "He told me that he's been crushing on her for the past two years. Ain't that something?"

"Mhm," Ignis replied absentmindedly.

"She knows too. And (Y/N)__ doesn't mind it at all. I think she likes the attention."

Ignis nodded, eyes never leaving his notes.

"Well... they exchanged numbers too."

"Like you did with him, I expect?"

"No—umm, not quite," the prince chuckled, pouring the fuel slowly. "Prompto asked  _me_ for _my_ number. The difference with (Y/N)__ is that  _she_ asked for  _his._ " Ignis looked up from his notes in confusion, and in time to catch Noct's lips curved into a sly smile like a coy fox. "What's the matter? You don't look so hot, Iggy."

Ignis furrowed his brows as he realized saw how hard he was gripping his notebook. The pages inside were bent to the point where it might remain crooked that way forever. Did he walk into another trap? "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Seems to me like you're uncomfortable." Noct pointed out. "Almost as if...you don't like that she's talking to boys."

"She's talking to _a_ boy, mind you," Ignis snapped. "She can speak to whomever she wants. She has her life to live. Let's get back to work."

"Are you...jealous?"

Ignis' temple twitched as he rearranged his glasses. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well?"

Ignis' tolerance was reaching his limit. "Absolutely not."

Noct was aghast at Ignis' flustered expression. Now that his trap was set, all he had to do was ignite it. “Can I ask you something?”

" _...Certainly_.”

“Do you like my sister?

Ignis sharply inhaled, _I fucking knew it_. “Noct, we’ve been over this already. Do not ask me that again.” The day after Noctis made his promise to his sister, he dropped this damning question on Ignis whenever the two were alone. Noctis’ numerous attempts were unsuccessful, for Ignis would refuse to reply regardless of Noct’s persistency. Since then, Ignis had felt enraged, he figured that Noct isn’t daft, but to feel some sense of closure, the prince craves to hear Ignis’ response.

How could Ignis be honest? If it’s one thing that he didn’t trust about the prince was to let him know how he actually felt. Noct wasn’t one to consider the feelings of others most of the time, he was narrow-minded towards anything that didn’t particularly agree with his perspective, which complicated most situations.

Thinking back from that horrid encounter in the throne room all those years ago, a young prince Noctis glared at his advisor, demanding to terminate him from his position. His father lectured Ignis and forgave him. As King Regis’ voice faded, it left a vibrating sensation in his eardrums. Ignis prevented himself from trembling for he never felt so frightened in his life. He could feel the princess solemnly stare at him, hoping that he would return the gesture. He kicked himself to not look at her beautiful eyes the entire time they remained in the throne room.

Afterwards, his heart shattered when he saw the little princess he adored bawl in his arms.

Getting her into trouble should've been his number one concern. _How could I have been so dimwitted?_  Why didn't he stop himself when he was a child? What if someone saw them? What if Ignis was stripped from his duties?

What if (Y/N)__ would be ridiculed for the remainder of her life?

He wouldn’t dare to repeat his mistakes, regardless of the never-ending growth that strained his heart. 

“Do you, or do you not?”

“Noct…,” He began.

“Just answer the damn question.”

Ignis felt withdrawn, eager to end the discussion. “I will not. I urge you to return to the report.”

Noctis didn’t stop there. After a few minutes passed of repeating the same question and no response, Noct swept the report aside, grabbing Ignis’ attention as the prince escalated the situation. “C’mon man, why? It’s either a ‘yes’ or ‘no’, Specs.”

“I refuse to discuss such personal matters with you,” he spat, gritting his teeth. “Get back to the report.”

"No!"

"Do as I say."

"NO!"

"NOCTIS!"

“NO!” Noctis yelled, slamming his fists on the table. “Just fucking answer me! It’s a simple question. Why can’t you just tell me?”

“You bloody know **_why_** _,_ _you_ _insolent, ungrateful—_ ,” Ignis snarled, immediately cutting himself off before he would have said anything he might further regret. Noct was taken aback at Ignis’ fiery temper as the atmosphere between them grew tense. He narrowed his piercing emerald-green eyes and his voice sounded low and threatening. Noct had never seen him react this way before. Ignis sat up straight, bombarded with a flush of anger as he attempted to compose himself. Noctis was walking on thin ice, triggering Ignis like that was like a cat cornering a mouse.

He got him.

Ignis cleared his throat and rose from his seat. “Excuse me,” he whispered, hurrying himself towards the bedroom door to escape this dreadful confrontation. As the four-eyed advisor gripped the handle, Noct warped behind him and latched onto his arm. Ignis gasped in bewilderment as he faced the prince, the blue silhouette faded around him.

“You best be careful, _Ignis_ ,” Noctis growled.

“Noct, I—!”

“I honestly don’t give a fuck about what you think of me Specs, so save your apology,” the prince bluntly spat, interrupting his advisor. “I just need to know how you feel about her.”

Ignis exhaled deeply, feeling the strong weight of defeat resting on his shoulders. "Why?"

"History might repeat itself," he mumbled. Ignis raised a brow in confusion. "Never mind—just tell me."

Ignis balled his fists, his knuckles turned white underneath his gloves. “I…care about her Noct…just as much as you do.”

The prince held his breath. “What do you mean by that?” _It can’t be true, it can’t be_ , he thought. The hunched feeling of the past arising made his spine tingle.

The advisor sighed, facing Noctis with a sullen expression.

“You'd never understand, or maybe you would," The advisor spoke softly, his emerald-green eyes met Noct's. "I've never stopped Noct—that feeling, it-it never went away, it grew. Your father was correct, and I cannot fathom what's needed to be said. I...I love her... more than life itself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next stop, the jelly train. There's a lot more to come, muahahahaha. (Don't worry, i'm gonna try to not get distracted)  
> As always, thank you all my dears for taking the time to read. I hope you have a wonderful day.


	9. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated in the kitchen with Ignis.  
> After things calm down, the princess must make an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! I've come up with a new steamy recipe--I mean chapter, one that I hope you'll prepare yourselves for. I know I said that the next stop was the "Jelly" train... I meant the next next stop, (which means next chapter). forgive me. (>.<)'''  
> ENJOY!

Chapter 9

 

“You sure ur gonna b ok?”

Ping.

“Yea. Thanks so much! U da best! (^o^).”

You roll your eyes. While you sat next to Ignis and Noctis, she texted you that she had an emergency. You attempted to call her but she answered your call and hung up almost immediately. After you bolted out of the room and roamed around the halls with your eyes glued to your phone screen, you irritably sigh as your bestie sent you more than fifty messages at once in broken sentences, apparently she didn't like phone calls nowadays. You thought that maybe she’s gotten into trouble, you were ready to sprint towards the citadel’s gymnasium and inform Gladio about his sister’s whereabouts, only to discover that she’s having issues with her wardrobe. After Iris’ conflict of what dress to buy for her date next Saturday (which Gladio doesn’t know about), you make your way back to your brother’s bedroom. You see Ignis emerge at the corner of the corridor after you passed the citadel’s gardens, looking flustered after he fumbled with his glasses. He ran his hand through his light brown hair, his bangs sweeping across his forehead as the sunlight that streamed through the windows that highlighted his handsome face which left you breathless. His olive-tone skin looked smooth and he traced his gloved hand around his mouth. Ignis glanced at you across the corridor for a moment and immediately stopped from his tracks.

“Hey Iggy, you alright there?” You ask, “Where ya goin’?”

“Ah-Yes. I’m fine,” he hastily replied with his voice muffled by his hand. “Forgive me princess, the session is cut short this afternoon due to recent events. I assume you must be relieved and will play video games all night. I, on the other hand must attend my business elsewhere for today, please excuse me.”

 _Princess? Uh-oh,_ you think. The four-eyed advisor wouldn’t call you that unless he was somewhat troubled. You wonder what was the latest argument that Noctis concocted on Ignis.

“What did he do this time?”

Ignis paused for a moment before he could close his eyes and sigh. “The usual. We had a disagreement and had a bit of a fallout.”

You make eye contact as you took a couple steps towards him and pull his hand away from his mouth before he could stop you. You gasped at the sight of the red swelling right below his left cheek, blood escaping his nose and trickling down to his lips that was slightly smeared by his gloved hand. “Oh, my gods! What the hell happened?!”

“There was an altercation—”

“‘Altercation’, my ass—you’re bleeding! I’m gonna kill him!”

“Settle down (Y/N)__, it’s none of your concern,” Ignis sternly said. “This is between me and Noctis.”

“I don’t care Iggy!” You shriek. “Look what he did to you! I swear, both you and my brother are a pain in the ass.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Just come with me,” you mutter, dragging Ignis in the vacant royal kitchen where you two would cook from time to time. The medical office was on the other side of the citadel, however Ignis was far too lightheaded for the trip and you were worried that he’d hurt himself.

At this late afternoon hour, the chefs had finished prepping meals for tomorrow and had clocked out. This heavenly culinary room has stainless steel cookware and surfaces, which sat atop a sleek white marbled floor. The kitchen was enriched with shelves and refrigerators that were stocked with the freshest ingredients from the kingdom. The cabinets contained the most exquisite utensils imaginable, only the experts were lucky enough to touch them.

You reminisce the times you and Ignis would stroll in here and worked on a mouth-watering recipe. Ignis is passionate when it came to cooking, he felt in control as he challenged and paced himself towards each dish. Each meal seemed better than the last, and Ignis fancied your company, praising that your mere presence makes the dishes taste twice as delicious.

You two enter the kitchen, opened the overhead cabinet above the dishwasher, pulled out a first-aid kit, and settled Ignis down on a nearby wooden chair that creaked the moment you forced him to plop down. You set the kit atop the nearest countertop and pull another wooden chair and sat down. You swiped his glasses from his face and locked them onto yours, squinting through the lens as if your sight enhanced by a hundred times. “Woah, are you blind Iggy?”

Ignis merely gawked at you. “My vision may not be as pristine as yours, but I’ll have you know that those spectacles were made by the finest crafters of Insomnia! I advise you to handle them with care.”

“Yeah, yeah,” you say as you set the glasses on top of your head. You proceed to open the first-aid kit and dig your fingers inside for gauze. You pull out the translucent fabric and wrap enough of it around your fingers to resemble a glove, “Hold still.”

You gently placed your gauze-like glove of a hand below Ignis’ nose, careful not to apply pressure as you allowed the gauze to soak the fresh blood. The gauze soaked up within seconds, then you discard the bloodied gauze and roll up a fresh one under Ignis’ nose.

“How do you feel?”

“A bit woozy, really. As much as I appreciate your care, this isn’t necessary, princess.”

“It is,” you reply emphatically. “He hurt you, and you should be thankful it’s not as bad as looks. Only thing here is that you bled a lot. It’s strange—I’d never thought Noct could be so violent to _you_. What happened?”

“I cannot say.”

You deeply sigh in annoyance, he’s as stubborn as your brother. _How common is stubbornness?_ “Fine. I won’t drag it outta you, but next time you’re telling me every single detail because _this_ ,” you point at his swelling, “I can’t ignore.”

“As you wish. However, I assure you that this won’t happen again.”

“Alright.”

Ignis remained quiet as you cleaned the specks of blood from his face. You grab a bottle of ointment and squeeze a coin-sized amount on your palm, evenly spreading the ointment with both hands and reach out to the red swelled areas on Ignis’ face. You hear him wince and you soften your touch, hoping not to inflict anymore pain to him. You tilt his head back to access his chin and neck, while having him hold a paper towel below his nostrils to catch any droplets of blood. You tenderly massage the swelling with your fingertips, feeling the heat of his cheeks radiating onto your skin.

“Did I hurt you?”

“Of course not,” he replied softly. “I must say, I’m amazed (Y/N)__, you’re a natural at this.”

“Heh, thanks,” you chuckle, softly applying pressure on the bridge of his nose. Ignis grunted at the pain, but his eyes were drawn to you. “Someone always gets a bloody nose during training, and those numbskulls are always picking fights.”

“It is to be expected,” he says, a sly smile escapes his lips. “Unless, you enticed them to?”

“Me? Never.”

“Are you absolutely sure?”

“…Okay maybe several times…,” you trail off, thinking of the time when you three had a break in your training session and headed for an ice cream parlor near the citadel. Noctis had been annoyed that day because it was announced that one of his cherished video games had rescheduled its release date. He’s waited for the game for at least ten years, had the utmost patience just to have this trilogy (which somehow was split to eight separate games) end masterfully like many other fans of this series would. He was ready to go on an adventure, rid the world of darkness, fight for the sake of friendship, and explore new worlds with a magnificent keyblade at hand. Surely this bombshell annoyed the hell out of him. He was grumpy the entire afternoon and you thought that maybe some sweets would cheer him up. As Gladio and your brother had their backs turned, you eyed your brother’s minty chocolate-chip ice-cream with glazed berries on the side, and scooped a spoonful to yourself. Once Noctis realized that a part of his ice-cream was missing, he furiously turned to Gladio and smacked the Shield’s hot-fudge sundae on to the ground and accused him for stealing his ice-cream. Before you could manage to stop them, the two hot-heads wrestled each other onto the ground, startling nearby customers which resulted to a hellfire within social media and a horrifying lecture from the King.

Not once did you dare mention this to Noctis. You couldn’t help it, mischievousness runs in the family.

Ignis briefly laughed at your expression, resulting to dropping his paper towel on his lap. You instantly reached down to pick it up, only to have your fingertips swiftly brush something hard beneath Ignis’ trousers. You gasp in horror, thinking that your innocence is at its end while dropping the paper towel on to the floor as Ignis stared at you with a quizzical look. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to touch that—I mean you—I mean, crap!” You burry your face with your hands, shielding your bursting embarrassment from the advisor’s sight.

“That’s quite all right, my dear,” Ignis said as he cleared his throat, knowing exactly what (Y/N)__ was referring to. “It’s my lens’ case.”

“…Oh…right, I knew that.”

You take a deep breath and exhale, freeing your face from your hands that was greeted with a warm smile from Ignis. He reached out to you and gently cupped your right cheek with his gloved left hand, his piercing emerald green eyes never left your gaze. “You’re so beautiful when you’re flustered,” he whispered. Suddenly, you felt your heart throb as you realized just how close you two were. Although you originally sat across from him, you failed to realize how much you’ve scooted your seat towards him. You sat at the very edge of your seat, gently brushing your right leg on the side of his right leg. That longing feeling to be near him corroded your thoughts like crazy, jolting your mind as if you were struck by lightning multiple times. You craved to hear his steady breathing when he’d hold you close, feeling his strong arms around your back while you’d smell the faint scent of lavender on the base of his neck.

That familiar sensual feeling came back, overflowing to the point where your body felt so fragile that it might tip over and leak.

As Ignis held your cheek, you slightly turn your head, slowly and gently planting a kiss on the base of his thumb. His lips slightly parted as he gently squeezed the side of your face while he motioned his thumb in small circles on your lips, almost as if he wanted you to do it again. You go with your gut and repeat the kiss, this time it was accompanied with quick pecks around the base of his palm and down to his wrist. A fire lit in your gut, awakening you with some sort of calling, craving for more contact with his skin. You carefully pushed yourself onto his lap, taking his hand off your face as you proceeded to slip off his glove with your teeth and toss it on to the marbled floor.  

Ignis ogled at you as you did this, he didn’t dare pull his arm away nor make any attempts to stop you. Your eyes were seductive, the weight of your body on his lap was enough to build his erection, especially as he eyed your soft lips while they brushed onto his palm, sending a tingly sensation across his body.

He’d hate to admit it, but dear Bahamut, he was enjoying every single second of this.

Ignis grasped your thigh with his right hand, his fingers tenderly caressing your bare skin as your skirt slightly pulled itself upward. Ignis pulled you closer to him, your chests were synchronizing as your breathing grew heavier. You bite your lower lip, preventing yourself from releasing a lustful moan as Ignis nipped on your neck. His left hand crept towards your breast and gently squeezed to his satisfaction. _Damn, it felt so fucking good!_

You wanted more, hell you _needed_ more. You push yourself onto his pelvis, snaking your legs around his waist until you realized that you felt something hard beneath your panties that turned you off.

“Uh, Iggy? Can you move your lens case?”

Ignis slowly brought his lips to your ear and whispered. “That’s not my lens case… _._ ”

And you’re turned right back on. _Oh. My. Gods. Did he just—?_

Ignis smirked as he saw your jaw drop once you took a peek of the large bulge in his pants. Your expression was enough for Ignis to take the reins and pull you into a slow, slippery kiss. You melt in his mouth as his lips traced around yours. You part your lips, allowing him to slip his tongue in to waltz with yours, hints of saliva dribbled onto your skin. You bite down on his lower lip in ecstasy, however you release him once he grunts in pain. You gape in horror. “Oh shit! Are you okay?!” You’d completely forgotten about his soreness (him too so it’s not entirely your fault), and you cup his face in your palms, massaging his sensitive spots. “I’m so sorry, Iggy.”

You catch a glimpse of a spark in his emerald-green eyes, like something awakened inside him. “It’s alright, darling.”

A flame sparked inside your core. “Say that again.”

Ignis’ smirk widened. “ _Darling._ ”

You shivered at the low tone of his voice. “…Again.”

Ignis pulls you into another deep kiss, slower, tender and sensual. “My _darling_. My absolute gem. My kitten. I am yours to command.” That was enough to get your body ready for him. You unbutton his shirt, releasing his toned torso underneath. It seems your eyes had been deceiving you for a while, Ignis is far more muscular than you initially thought. Not a trace of a scar, hair or stretch mark was visible, his beautiful olive skin looked absolutely flawless and delectable. You run your hands across his smooth chest, his sculptured physique made you want to bite him, maybe a mark from you is better than no mark at all?

_Man, he’s so sexy._

Ignis cupped your face and pulled you closer, lips wet and longing for yours. After another lustful kiss, you gasp for air but immediately return to his lips, never wanting to be separate from them ever again. This moment, the moment you’ve waited for years to come, a time where you can finally be with the sexy man that’s infiltrated your dreams has finally become a reality.

“I missed you,” you breathed between sloppy kisses.

Ignis tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear. “Likewise, _darling.”_

_Oh lords. Keep calling me that._

“My turn,” Ignis purred as he unbuttoned your shirt, exposing your breasts that were encased in a lacy black bra. _Who knew this would come in handy?_ You weren’t so sure whether this bra was worth the price, but Ignis’ shocked expression is priceless. As a regular man, Ignis groaned at the sight, capturing the image of you to tame his innermost fantasies. Yet like a gentleman, he caressed your breasts with utmost care, planting soft kisses on the swell of your right breast while fondling the left, pleasuring you to the fullest. His erection grazed underneath you, further increasing your desperation to want more from him.

“ _Ig_ - _nis_ —!”

“ _Oh,_ _darling_ —!”

The kitchen door swung upon, Ignis with all force shoved you out of his lap. In an instant, you were on your back on the cold marbled floor, feeling a sharp pain down your spine. Your eyes widened in shock while Ignis jumped out of his seat, keenly observing who or what had entered the kitchen. He turned his head to you and the door, bewildered at the frightful thought that someone possibly witnessed the action. You see Ignis’ expression soften as he confirmed his sights, chuckling to himself. He sees you sprawled on the floor and immediately comes forth and extends his arm. “My apologies, (Y/N)__. Are you alright?”

You take his arm and pull yourself up, feeling twice as heavy as your back began to feel sore, spreading countless throbs down your spine. “Yeah don't worry, it’s okay Iggy.” You turn your head to face the kitchen door. “I guess we’re screwed—someone definitely saw us.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say _someone_ ….” He trailed off, glancing at the ground. You quickly follow his gaze, discovering your beautiful black one-eyed cat draw closer to you two. You knelt down and petted the feline, feeling an intense relief lifting off your shoulders.

“Hey baby!” You squeal in delight. “I’m sorry you had to see that. I mean-you’re a cat so you probably don’t care. But still! I hope I didn’t traumatized you, so you still love me?”

_Meow._

“Aww! I love you too bud! I’ll feed you tonight in my room, ‘kay?”

 _Meow._ Your beloved cat pranced out of the kitchen, shaking his black furry butt as he pushed the swinging door with his two paws. Once the coast was clear, you sigh in relief. You turn to see Ignis eying you like a hawk. “You OK there Iggy?”

Ignis cleared his throat. “Your bosom is exposed (Y/N)__.”

You yelp and instantly ran your fingers through each button and fixed your skirt until your decency bar increased. Your cheeks began to heat up as you stared back at Ignis who looked just as disheveled as you were. His bangs were swept across his forehead and dripped with sweat, his face had some red patches from the swelling, and his shirt was unkempt, (you didn’t dare attempt to look below his waist). Ignis acknowledged your quick glances and straightened his clothes, then proceeding to comb his hair with his fingers.

 _Is this real? Is this_ actually _real_? You were waiting to see if you were going to wake up from a dream, but your rapidly beating heart convinced you otherwise. You couldn’t believe it; your mind was retelling the story like a playback of a cherished movie. A minute ago, you were all over the guy of your dreams, you allowed him to touch you, hold you, hell—he gave you multiple pet names. Had he ever done that before?

Ignis… he’s never acted so vulnerable before. No wait, _he has._ Almost nine years ago, you remember a brief moment in which you two cuddled in bed together, a sweet, innocent embrace between two naïve children. His eyes were just like before; wide-eyed and curious yet filled with such endearment that made you feel all fuzzy inside. That sweet intelligent boy grew into a mature young man, one who’s destined to advise the future King of Insomnia.

The one who cannot be yours.

Noctis would boil in his deathbed if this were the last thing he’d hear. Other than the obvious events that occurred when you were children, you find yourself wondering why your brother would behave so irrationally towards Ignis. Noctis doesn’t loathe his advisor, in fact he likes hanging around him. It was only when Ignis would be around (Y/N)__ that Noct would make the atmosphere feel intense and frightening. This big-brotherly behavior is cute and all, however there were its downsides.

Another thing that made you worry was your future. What lies ahead for you? The throne wasn’t yours and you have no interest to rule a kingdom, so why couldn’t you have the man of your dreams? You’ll probably pursue a career as a hunter, maybe a council woman, or an artist? It didn’t matter what you’ll do, because in the end, you’re someone who stands alongside the throne, next to the King, his Shield, and his advisor. You’ll become a part of the Crownsguard, regardless. Inappropriate relations with the Crownsguard is formidable, past Kings and Queens had fallouts from their chamberlains which are considered frowned upon. To repeat that mistake is ridiculous and yet it felt unfair. Why should you put up with the errors that they’ve done?

Although Noctis’ engagement to Lunafreya was arranged, it was transparent that these two strongly loved each other. Love like that was tough to come by, considering that it’s an _arranged_ marriage just highlights all the luck Noct could ever hope for. You are positive that your feelings for Ignis are just as strong, you knew he is perfect in every way possible, hell—Ignis would make a damn good husband, he’s worth more than any “qualified” prince or lord or duke you’d be assigned to. However, it was still unacceptable in your brother’s eyes, and possibly the eyes of all people in Insomnia. Who knows? Maybe Noct has some sort of grudge on him. You could marry a commoner and Noct wouldn’t bat an eye as long as it wasn’t Ignis. Even if you didn’t give a damn what he or others thought, the ones who gets hurt the most is future King Noctis Lucis Caelum and royal advisor of the throne, Ignis Scientia. The people would never take the King seriously, and Ignis would be an unemployed laughingstock.

You balled your hands to fists. _Why can’t I have what I want?_

Two words: The media.

The same media that attacked King Regis almost fifteen years ago.

News outlets and social media platforms are bound to blow things out of proportion. Anything you say or do would be viewed by millions of people worldwide, which would result to a decayed connection between the royal Lucian family and its people.

Growing up in royalty, you both knew and understood the sacrifices that must be made for the sake of the kingdom. In other words: You shouldn’t do anything stupid and do what’s been determined by fate or by the council. You and Noct carry a heavy burden on your shoulders, people—no—strangers expect you two (well, mostly Noctis) to lead them to prosperity. The media had already portrayed you as an "accident" and Noctis as a ice-cream loving fanatic that'll go nuts if anyone touches his ice-cream.  Although the King has tried to have you two enjoy your childhood as normal children, your father's attempts to sugarcoat these kinds of situations were poor, you knew that people’s expectations of you are insanely high.

If word were to get out that the princess was having relations with the prince’s advisor, hell would break loose and (Y/N)__ would never hear the end of it. King Regis was lucky enough to avoid such turmoil. _It was my fault… dad suffered because of me._

You shake your head, forcing yourself to not think of the past.

The idea is clear—you cannot taint the image of the Caelum family.

“Excuse me, (Y/N)__,” Ignis spoke quietly, “I require my spectacles.”

“O-oh, right.” You sputter, reentering the real world. You carefully remove the glasses on your head and exchanged them to Ignis, lightly brushing your hand atop his palm.

Ignis set his glasses on the bridge of his nose, like completing the final piece of a puzzle to his face. Ignis read your troubled expression and took hold of your chin. “Something the matter?”

“No. I’m okay,” you lie.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Ignis bluntly stated. “You could attempt to look me in the eyes to make it slightly believable.”

 _Damn, he’s good._ You figured there was no point to hide your thoughts anymore. “Iggy?”

“Hmm?”

“Are… _we_ gonna be okay?”

Ignis raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

You explained your troubled thoughts to the four-eyed advisor, hesitant with each sentence, you managed to break through without your head exploding. Once you finished, you waited for his response with a heavy-filled heart.

“I’m fully aware of the circumstances, (Y/N)__,” Ignis said. “I too feel the unfairness given the situation. However, we all have a duty to uphold eventually, which is why I suggest enjoying ourselves while we’re young, despite what Noctis thinks and if we’re both careful enough.”

“Wait… you’re actually _encouraging_ me to sneak around and have fun with you?”

Ignis grinned, sliding his arms around your waist. “I believe so.”

 _Hmmm_ , a love affair with your brother’s advisor. You envisioned he would enter your room late at night, crawling underneath your covers to surprise you. You’d make love under the moonlight, and after you’d cuddle, Ignis would have to sneak away at dawn. He’d probably play footsie with you while you studied together with Noct, he’d make you meals and personally feed you, he’d hold you and lavish you with compliments that’d make you feel spoiled. It could be like that every single day. It’s exactly what you desired, a steamy, romantic relationship between two infatuated lovers. Ignis would hold your hand in secrecy for a couple of years.

However, you cannot endure the inevitable.

In time, he’d have to release you and watch you marry someone else.

“What do you say, (Y/N)__?” he asked.

_He’s the man you’ve been waiting for. This is what you've wanted for years. Just do it._

_No wait, what about Noct? The kingdom? Your image?_

_What about your happiness?_

_What about **you**?_

…

…

…

Screw it.

“Hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's nice to finally pick up the story again. I hope everyone has settled with adjusting their schedules for school or work or whatever you guys do. I do apologize for the wait, life happens and can really be a stick in the mud. This is probably the longest break I've had for the story, but do not fret, I plan to actually finish this! Anywho, I hope the sexy stuff makes up for it lol. Thank you all so much for all the support, you're all amazing!
> 
>  
> 
> ******************EDIT on 10/23/17 ********************
> 
> HEY EVERYBODY!  
> Just a little message here in case you happen to stumble on it. I hope y'all do well on your midterms (cuz mine are coming up and my time has been all study study study this entire month (and playing destiny...sorry)) TT_TT! Just to let you know, or maybe you've noticed it, I've been looking back at the previous chapters and working on minor fixes, mostly working on spelling errors, grammar, punctuation, the usual. I've made no changes on the story overall so don't worry I'm just trying to make it look better. I really don't know how to edit at the first go lol, like I'm reading what I submitted months ago and I'm like, "Holy shit man, how did I not see this before?"  
> Another thing to mention.... "Chapter 10, where art thou?" It exists. I'm working on it lol. Chapter 10 will be as long or maybe longer than chapter eight. I'm also contemplating on how to unfold certain events and whether I should mention them now or later. I'll get the chapter done soon so please bear with me. Once midterms are done this week I'll jump on it and get it done ASAP.  
> Thank you all for reading the story, I never imagined getting this far into something on the first go and I appreciate having you lovely peeps commenting! Anyways, good luck on your midterms, your jobs, life, and I hope you do well and feel great! See you soon on the next chapter! <3


	10. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis delves back into memory lane.  
> You and Noctis harbor secrets, however Noct's health took the turn for the worst.  
> Ignis finally meets Prompto for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, it's been awhile! Go read, you earned it. ENJOY! :D

Chapter 10

 

Three days after the princess’s sixth birthday, Ignis already felt at home than he’d been in months. His sweet companion had made it all possible, never did he imagine the things he'd see if it wasn't for this extraordinary girl.

 _Noctis is incredibly selfish for keeping (Y/N)__ to himself_ , Ignis thought. Now that he’s rewarded the chance to be around her, Ignis anticipated each moment together as if it were the last.

After (Y/N)__ showed each room that she thought might fascinate the four-eyed advisor, she took his hand and rode the elevator up the west tower of the citadel to the very last floor. Ignis wasn’t sure if was allowed to go there, but given that the princess is with him it sounded outrageous to decline the opportunity. It’s like the princess had granted him VIP access.

Ignis gaped at the view of the kingdom as he set foot in the observatory room. It was an astronomer's dream, slick marble floors and telescopes within one’s range and a gorgeous view of Insomnia and the sky.

The princess beamed proudly as Ignis was immobilized, captivated by the sights. The view was breathtaking—the countless buildings, houses, monuments—he saw them all. The blood-orange sunset touched all parts of Insomnia as if it were ablaze. The citizens below him appeared as ants, slowly walking around the citadel without a worry. Ignis realized how Insomnia was actually bigger than he’d thought it was. From where he stood, it seemed as though the kingdom stretched into the horizon, he could barely see the walls that shaped it. He saw small birds take flight nearby and form a V-shape towards the beautiful sun.

The magical crystal that he’s heard so much about had pulsated from the windows on his left, where he saw the east tower connect with the west. A pulsing bulb of light radiated atop the intersection that showed that the crystal was placed at the very heart of the citadel, in a room that must be heavily guarded by the Kingslaives in the floors below.

“Do you like it Iggy?”

The nine-year old advisor turned to the princess with an expression overfilled with awe. “This-This is marvelous!” Ignis exclaimed. “Absolutely stunning! Such grandeur of the view, I daresay I can look at this all day.”

The princess smiled in delight as Ignis took her hand and brought her closer to the windows. She too was enamored at the sight of the stretched kingdom but was awfully quiet for a few minutes. Concerned, Ignis looked over to the princess and given from her serious expression, he wondered what she could possibly be thinking. “Are you alright?”

“Huh?” The princess blinked in confusion.

“Is there something on your mind, (Y/N)__?”

“Umm…, I was just… thinking about my mommy.”

 _Her mother?_ Ignis had heard brief stories about this woman from his uncle.

Queen Aulea had passed days after she gave birth to Noctis, and it was said that King Regis had suffered severe depression since her death. Although he adored his newborn son, he felt like a piece of his soul had been ripped apart whenever he’d look at him. His eyes, his skin, his tiny smile—the most important being that Aulea left behind in this world was unable to cure his depression. Aulea was the light of his heart, the spark to his flame—his childhood friend that loved him unconditionally. At that time, King Regis was reluctant to speak of his depression to anyone. Only one person dared to challenge him to rise from his demise, and that person was (Y/N)__’s mother.

Ignis was told that the information following that time period was unclear, even his uncle wasn’t so sure what to believe.

There were many rumors about their relationship however most would antagonize (Y/N)__’s mother. Most people accused her of being a whore who trapped King Regis at a time of need. Ignis understands that no one knows the full truth of their relationship other than King Regis, whom was reluctant to share any form of detail about her mother to the press or anyone else for that matter.

Regardless, one thing was clear. The King was in love with her and was ecstatic for the birth of his second child.

According to Ignis’ uncle, (Y/N)__’s mother stood by the King’s side and helped him get back on his feet. At the same time, she volunteered to nurture Noctis; she fed him, bathed him, dressed him, caressed him, and played with him like a natural-born mother. Since there was no evidence of public affection between the two, some theorists speculated that that was when their newfound love had sparked, and probably within closed doors. It was not long after until she became pregnant. Since then, she never stepped foot outside the citadel nor strayed away from her quarters. The staff were forbidden to approach her—only trusted individuals from the Crownsguard like Monica, Dustin, Jared, or Clarus were allowed to contact her and swore an oath to not disclose any information about her to anyone. Once she gave birth to (Y/N)__, the King was devoted to his lover and his new reconstructed family in most afternoons.

And on one fateful afternoon, (Y/N)__’s mother passed away. The King forbade the staff to not discuss about her death to his children.

The princess glanced at her left and saw a quick ray of light from the crystal pierce itself though the orange sky, indicating that it was precisely 6:00 PM. “Daddy said that this used to be her favorite place in the whole world.…she could never go outside.” She slowly trailed off from her words. Biting her lip, she stepped away from Ignis and hid her face beneath her palms and rubbed her eyes.

Ignis felt disheartened. He stepped forward and lowered himself to meet her eye-level and rested his finger under her chin. He patiently waited until the princess unveiled herself from her hands, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes grew pink. “Iggy—I-I miss my mommy.”

“I’m sure you do (Y/N)__,” Ignis whispered, attempting his best to prevent the adorable princess from sobbing by placing his hands on her shoulders.

“I can’t remember her anymore,” she breathed heavily. “It’s like she was never here.”

“(Y/N)__, I understand that you’re hurting,” Ignis cooed. “Know that wherever you are, she will always be with you.”

She sniffles. “Really?”

“Absolutely,” Ignis replied, wiping a stray tear with his gloved fingers.

“Hey Iggy?”

“Hmm?”

“Am I an ‘ _assindent’_?”

“You mean ‘ _accident’_?”

“That’s what I said.”

Ignis didn’t bother arguing. “No.”

“Am I a bastard?”

“…What? Who told you such a thing?”

The young girl slumped her shoulders as she explained what had happened today during naptime. She had overheard a few of her classmate’s whisper about what their parents had said about her mother and the King. What hurt (Y/N)__ the most was that they used the bad “W” word to describe her mom and snickered shamelessly as they kept repeating the word, hoping for some sort of reaction from the princess. Embarrassed, the princess closed her eyelids as tight as she could and tried desperately to fall asleep.

Ignis balled up his fists, _how dare these children mock her?_

“No (Y/N)__, you aren’t. You are you father’s daughter, the princess of Insomnia, and the sweetest little girl alive. I never _ever_ want to hear you call yourself that again. Do I make myself clear?”

The princess raised her brows in astonishment as she was not sure whether Ignis was trying to make her feel better or scolding her. “Er…Okay.”

Ignis chuckled at her cute response and pulled her into a tight embrace, feeling her small frame press against him as she gripped onto his shirt. “Astrals above, you are more than what meets the eye.”

_Ping._

_Ping._

Ignis awakens from his dream at the sound of his phone alarm. Such an event that happened long ago, he was almost certain that it felt like it were only yesterday. He wished to re-enter his dream and hug the young princess a million more times before things grew complicated. He raised himself from his bed, rubbing his eyes as he walked into his kitchen and pulled out a can of Ebony from the fridge. He drank his coffee and continued to reminisce about his childhood adventures with (Y/N)__.

_\--_

_Ping._

_Ping._

You flutter your eyelids open at the chimes of your phone and you stretch out your body in your cozy bed.

With a wide smile, you began to think about the events that occurred last night with Ignis. He certainly made quite an impression on you.

It had been nearly three weeks since you two began your _fun_ together. Every night at precisely 11:00 PM you’d hear five consecutive knocks on your door that would indicate his arrival. Once you would open the door you were immediately pulled into a slow, steamy kiss as he quickly entered your room and kicked the door closed. He’d pin you against the wall, your bed, your couch—anything that was nearby really. Ignis is filled with surprises—one night he’d wrap his arms around you while tracing kisses down your jaw, another night he’d fondle your body while slipping his tongue down your throat, and another night where he’d bound your hands together with his tie and have total dominance over you as he lavished you with wet kisses.

_Oh boy, that night was intense._

But last night in particular made you squirm under your bedsheets. You remembered how appalled Ignis was when you answered your door in your bathrobe. Your aim was to tease the four-eyed advisor—and _boy_ did you receive so much affection afterwards. He hesitated to make a move on you at first, afraid that maybe he would’ve lost control of himself if you were completely nude underneath the robe. You weren’t—you wore your sexy pajamas: boy shorts that barely covered your butt and an oversized sleeping t-shirt. As soon as you slipped out of that bathrobe, Ignis lustfully charged at you without warning.

He swooped you off your feet and planted you on your bed, then he carefully gripped your wrists as he’d place his lips on yours. Your tongues danced, his fingers intertwined with yours as he pushed himself onto you. His erection grazed your thigh and you moaned, imagining it’s length entering you.

He loves your moans. He’d make sure that with every moan you produce, his next move on you would make you moan louder. He’d sneak a hand underneath your shirt and take ahold of your breast, squeezing the mound over your bra while his other hand gripped on your butt. You’d wrap your legs around his waist, pushing yourself to feel his length against your entrance.

_We were so close._

Ignis felt the urge to kick himself off you and calm down for he was on the verge of ripping your shorts off and taking you downtown. You quickly pulled him back in your arms and invited him with your tongue swiping against his chin. In a frenzy, he lifted your shirt above your bra and made a trail of kisses from your chest down to the hem of your shorts. He placed a love bite right below your bellybutton, shooting a heat of pleasure in your core. Slowly, he pulled your shorts down an inch and took a peek of your panties. He groaned at the sight of the black lace that barely covered your sex, oh how he longed to play with it.

_Oh, how you longed for him to be in you._

Before he could place a finger on the lacy hem, Ignis’ phone chimed, ending the brief sexual moment between you two.

As much as you despise it, this was the agreement you two had together: fifteen minutes of pure heaven, starting from 11:00 PM to 11:15PM. There was absolutely no time to cuddle or make love or do anything more romantic than this. Also, you couldn’t risk sneaking a kiss anywhere in the citadel. At most, you two were able to sneak two kisses outside of your room—everything else was behind closed doors. You sometimes felt that there were eyes everywhere.

Well, except your room at this time of night.

After intense research, Ignis figured out a way to make time for you. The Kingsglaive officer that stood by your door, Nyx, was desperate to have a break during his nightshifts. Ignis was kind enough to negotiate a time frame, and they both agreed that Nyx would have a thirty-minute break for a snack while Ignis “stood” in his place right before 11:00PM. Then, you and Ignis would mess around until 11:15PM, maybe 11:20PM if you were lucky, and the remaining 10-15 minutes were enough for Ignis to calm himself and tidy his appearance as if he stood at his post all along. Once Nyx would arrive Ignis would bid him farewell for the night, drive home and text you goodnight before heading for bed.

 _Sigh._ If only you two had more time alone together.

You scratch your brow as you raise yourself from your bed. You pick up your smartphone from your nightstand and saw two messages from Prompto.

“Heyyy good morning!”

“Wanna hit up the track?”

That was strange, Prompto had never texted you to go running before. You saw another message pop underneath your fingertips.

“Nvm Noct confirmed, so get dressed and cya soon!”

 _Noct did what?_ After glancing at the time on your phone you quickly dressed in joggers and a sweatshirt. It was nearly seven A.M. on a Saturday, and you knew that Gladio would ring you up any minute to ask you to run with him. Gladio was really absorbed in running and made you run until your hamstrings burned. At least your loving brother bailed you out of that hell for now.

Before you placed your hand on the doorknob, Noctis swung your door open and immediately placed his forefinger on your lips. “We’re warping outta here. DON'T tell dad.” You quickly nod as he smirked mischeviously. “Good. Let’s go.”

\--

You and Noct met up with Prompto at the public park near your old elementary school. The golden-brown surface of the track glistened as the sun continued to rise, showing the lone figure of Prompto waving frantically at you two while sitting on a patch of grass.

“Gee, took you guys long enough. What happened?”

You sucked in a deep breath as your lovely brother crossed his arms and huffed. “Miss goodie-goodie here slowed us down to text my dad.”

“Oh c’mon Noct, he was asking where we were going.”

“Yeah—next time _walk and text_. Or better yet, DON’T REPLY. I told you not to tell him. ‘Cuz of your slow butt we missed the bus.”

“Okay yeah, next time if he texts ‘where the hell are you’ I’ll just ignore him,” you mutter, rolling your eyes. You can poke fun at your dad all you want like Noctis can, but if your father’s messages appear urgent (say there’s a lack of emojis and wording is in all caps) you always felt obligated to reply as soon as possible.

“It’s all your fault. The buses don’t run that often on Saturday mornings. If you could’ve waited until we got on the bus to text, we would’ve been here earlier. Now here we are, over an hour late!”

“But I—!”

“You’re seriously pissing me off,” Noctis spat. “You think you could just bat your innocent eyes and think nothing’s wrong? Well it fucking _is_ , so don’t act all dumb and shit. Prompto was waiting a long time alright? You owe him an apology.”

You stood dumbfounded, appalled by his words. “Damn… did the Hydra shit in your cereal?” Noct shot you a furious look. You furrow your brows and cross your arms, scoffing at your rude brother while nervously attempting to make eye-contact to his friend. “I’m really sorry Prompto.”

Prompto jumped to his feet, wedging himself between you and your brother and scooped you two together in his arms. He turns his head and beamed a bright smile to you. “Aw, it’s okay (Y/N)__. You did what you thought was right.” Your lips form a small smile as Prompto playfully bumped his forehead on yours. He turns to Noctis and pinched his nose. “And you Noct! Shame on you!” He squealed in a high-pitched voice.

“I—what?”

“That’s no way to talk to her! She's your sister! How can you be mad at this sweet thang?”

Noct’s jaw dropped. “But you were the one who—!”

“Ah-ta-ta-ta. Zip it!” Noctis stood by dumbfounded while Prompto kissed his cheek and squeezed his butt, making him yelp in surprise.

“What the f—!?”

"That was for being mean to (Y/N)__.”

You snickered while your brother kept his distance from the grinning freckled teen. “I really question your sexuality sometimes,” he mumbled.

“Last time I checked, the only person riling me up is (Y/N)__,” Prompto turns to you, squeezing your shoulder. “But if you _really_ wanna be forgiven, a kiss can seal the deal.” He puckered his lips while Noct stood his ground, gawking at his friend. Prompto’s attempts to flirt with you are dastardly cute, even during times where he noticed you felt a little down. He always knew what to say (and what to do) to make you smile.

“Nice try blondie,” you chuckled, placing your forefinger on his lips as you slightly push him away from you. “My lips are for someone else.”

“Ahhhh, whoooooo??” Prompto whined.

“Not telling you that’s for sure,” you wink, gesturing a finger-gun at Noct to not spill the beans. Despite how pissed he was, his lips were sealed. You step towards the track, stretching your body and preparing yourself for an intense workout. You felt your body warm up as you cracked your joints. “We got this whole track to ourselves guys! Let’s go!” You take off, feeling the rush of wind hit on all spots on your body.

“Eh, I tried.” Prompto shrugged, poking your brother on his shoulder. “C’mon man, ease up a little. We’re here now, so... let’s just enjoy ourselves alright?”

Prompto takes off on the track at a fast pace. He catches up to you and cracks a new joke as an attempt to slow you down.

All Noct could do was sigh.

\--

Noct observed his sister and friend. An intense shroud of guilt rested on his shoulders once he saw his sister's smiling face next to Prompto’s. He soon began to regret his words he saw how happy she was, enjoying herself without a shred of worry with a wide toothy grin, the same one that she always had all those years ago.

Noct relived his memories of a small, timid little sister, with big curious eyes and a warm smile. The adorable girl who would hold her big brother’s hand whenever he would take her to all sorts of places in the citadel, allowing their imagination to explore and having as much fun as they can.

Noctis envied Prompto for what he couldn’t do; he couldn’t make her smile like that anymore. It was so innocent and playful. Noct could rant how her smiles were enough to make the whole world stop spinning.

He scratched his head in annoyance. For the past three weeks he’s kept his distance with Ignis and (Y/N)__. Sure, he and his sister would walk to school together but he barely spoke a word to her and she never bothered to ask why. Noct was annoyed as to how completely oblivious she’s behaved lately, as if she was stuck in her own little world. He knew her secret but she never had the nerve to tell him what’s been going on with her. He felt betrayed finding out that his sister broke her promise, and he so longed to call her out on it. Noct held back his malicious tongue, fearing what he might say could break her.

Like he did before.

Noct shook his head to avoid looking back at those memories.

After he punched his advisor, Noct could never look him in the eye when they continued studying or review reports on the kingdom. Before the incident, there were days he saw Ignis as a pest that he couldn't get rid of. Then there were other days that made Noct realize how "motherly" Ignis would be when he'd check on his well-being.

Nowadays Noctis felt like clocking him once wasn't enough.

(Y/N)__ is in the mix. At this point, Noct didn’t know what to feel about this situation. He didn’t like the idea of his sister and Ignis becoming a couple at first, but once (Y/N)__ made it clear that she has feelings for Iggy, the idea didn’t look so bad. Then after two years of drilling Ignis for answers and finally discovering Ignis’ true feelings for his sister, he _attacked_ him. Noct couldn’t understand why the impulse arose, but since then he’d cut all of their study sessions short and storm out in frustration.

(Y/N)__ was practically by Ignis’ side in every session. Watching them was torture, like an enigma that gnawed on Noct’s consciousness. The day after their incident, (Y/N)__ sat next to Ignis and asked him if he had felt any pain on his face. Ignis declined that he felt pain, but his tone of voice sounded interested compared to his usual monotonic tone he'd have during their sessions.

Later on, his nose started to drip blood and (Y/N)__ immediately got on her toes and aided the four-eyed advisor, nursing him by tilting his head back while using a tissue to absorb the fresh blood and massaging the bridge of his nose with ointment. Noct was surprised that Ignis did not protest to her actions, instead he willingly complied to her demands. They would softly exchange a few words. (Y/N)__ giggled at some sort of lame pun Ignis said.

Noct swore he saw Ignis blush while his lips formed into a loving smile.

Noct threw his fists on the table and stormed out of the room without saying a word, startling both his sister and advisor. He angrily shoved the nearest chair out of the way and bolted. He gnawed on his bottom lip, frustrated and urging to scream at them.

_How dare they?_

Angry thoughts corroded his mind as his blood boiled within him. Those two were laughing and talking to each other as if nothing ever happened. He felt ignored, abandoned, and lost.

His sweet little sister no longer needed her brother—just some tall, handsome, intelligent guy by her side was enough to satisfy her.

_What a motherfucking leech._

Noct stopped in his tracks, how could he think of such a thing? Granted, he's upset, but he's confused as to what he has to be angry about. School was boring, training and studying seemed tedious as well. Perhaps his teenage angst was getting the best of him. He’s already angry at the world and his father—so is his sister the next target? She didn’t do anything wrong, right?

(Y/N)__ is just someone who liked Ignis. Ignis is just someone who liked his sister. Simple. Would a love spark? Most likely. Will it be now? No, Noct wouldn’t stand for it. (Y/N)__ promised she’d wait until she was eighteen to date Ignis. Even though Noct accepted this becoming a possibility, the thought of the two together kept ticking him off.

The more Noct thought about it, the more he began to realize that it was his fault that he overreacted yesterday. After some deep thought, he didn’t know where to begin with his apology to Ignis. He got the piece of information he wanted, so why would he be mad at Ignis’ for being honest? Noctis sighed, with his hands shoved in his hoodie pocket, he glumly turned back to his bedroom.

He heard hushed whispers and his sister giggling. Noct rolled his eyes thinking that Ignis' might've actually been on fire with those puns. He poked his head by the doorway and saw (Y/N)__ oddly sitting close to Ignis, their knees were touching. She combed his light-brown hair with her delicate fingers, wiping the long strands of his bangs away from his spectacles to get a better view of his emerald-green eyes. She accidentally pressed on the bridge of Ignis’ nose, which was slightly inflamed, and she panicked as he slightly grunted in pain. 

Noct noticed how strange Ignis looked at her. It wasn’t a normal stare, compared to all the times they awkwardly crossed paths and behaved before. The way he looked at her made the atmosphere itself felt intimate and light. He held her hand, assuring her that he was fine. She grinned from ear to ear, and Ignis was completely captivated by her beauty. His lips slightly parted, and he whispered her to come closer. She complies, but the last word he said to her made her blush deeply and turn her head in embarrassment. Ignis pulled her chin, meeting her gaze, their faces only centimeters apart.

In a swift manner, he pecks a quick kiss on her lips.

_Oh, hell no._

Enraged, Noctis summoned his training blade and felt ready to fight his advisor one-on-one. Betrayed by his sister and the advisor he trusted, _how dare they_ perform this kind of behavior?

 _How could they be so stupid,_ he thought. The door was wide open for anyone walking by to see this, even Ignis—the controlling loon—shouldn’t be _that_ careless. His sister too—why does she have to act all affectionate to him anyway? Why couldn't they hide this better?  _She’s shouldn’t be doing this, she’s a minor._

Hold on… _she’s a **minor**._

_THAT SONOFABITCH!_

Before thinking he could rush into his bedroom with his fiery fists of doom and snap Ignis’ neck like a twig, he stopped. He was shocked with what he was witnessing. It was sweet and innocent. (Y/N)__ stared back at Ignis with wonder in her eyes, an inviting, loving look that was similar to Lunafreya’s.

That moment when Noct had his first kiss with his bride-to-be. They sat in a field of violet flowers when Noctis visited Tenebrae with his father. Noct was troubled leaving on his sister's sixth birthday but Luna was kind enough to lend an ear and listen to his troubles. After hours of talking, they made flower crowns for each other. Luna's crown was beautifully crafted, the petals almost appeared as gems when Noct wore it. Noct's crown was... not impressive, he was embarrassed how his crown turned out compared to Luna's. Luna still appreciated his efforts and wore his crafted crown on her head anyway. She looked so beautiful, and Noct couldn't resist anymore.

He told her to close her eyes. Surprised at the outburst, she complied. Noct quickly leaned forward and quickly kissed her on her lips. Startled, Luna opened her eyes, but she closed them almost immediately and held onto Noct's hand. The moment was too sweet.

It just so happened that King Regis was walking by. He shoved his camera to their faces and Noct hid his face in embarrassment.

_Was it just like that?_

Noct bit his lip as he turned around and quietly walked away, his nails dug deep into his palms until they bled.

He skipped dinner and slept in a guest bedroom that night. He’d hardly ate since then.

Noctis began to take off on the track. He paced his breathing and felt the wind whip through his hair. A drop of sweat dripped down his temple as he made a sharp left on the track. He was almost catching up to (Y/N)__ and Prompto as the sound of their giggles amplified.

Noct remembered (Y/N)__ giggles were the cutest of all when she was little. He knew the perfect spots to tickle her and would make the goofiest expressions in which he’d imitate from television and whatever seemingly ridiculous thing their dad said.

The mischievous prince warped himself in front of his sister and Prompto, feeling the rush of energy surge through his veins. He sprinted forward, rays of blue lights disappearing while hearing the words “Cheater!” and “No fair!” fade behind him.

His used to lace his fingers around (Y/N)__’s small palm when they’d enter their mother’s room. Noct remembered what she looked like, and that she always had a smile plastered on her face. Even at that young age, he knew she wasn’t his biological mother, but he accepted her because she was the only mother he had ever known. Without a doubt, Noct would say, “She _is_ my mom,” and have her shed a single tear in delight. No other handmaid or servant was as kind, warm, or gentle as her. She was the spitting image of your sister, but older, wiser, and thin.

She knew how to make the world better for some reason. When Noct and (Y/N)__ argued, their mom would bring them together and admit their faults, creating a valuable lesson for them to learn from. She’d make sure they'd understand almost anything they’d ask her about. She also knew how to cook and bake—anything Noct requested, she was able to accomplish with flying colors. She read stories, sang lullabies, and encouraged them to try new things like any good mother would.

Unfortunately, before (Y/N)__ turned four, their mother became bedridden. They wondered about her sickness yet they never received answers because their mom didn’t let her sickness stop her from being her usual charismatic self. As she lay in bed, they’d play with their toys on the floor beside her. She would often participate, and if she wasn’t she was humming softly while combing Noct’s hair with her fingertips and making goofy faces at (Y/N)__. He remembered how his father would enter the room in late afternoons and plant a kiss on their mother’s forehead. She’d wrap an arm around him and pull him into a wet kiss, grossing both Noct and his sister out. They’d laugh about it afterwards. Once it was bedtime, Noct and his sister would kiss their mother goodnight and were escorted by Jared back to their bedrooms while King Regis stayed with her for the rest of the night.

He wished he could have it all back again. Warmth. Happiness. Family.

Noct made another turn on the track, beginning his eighth lap. He notices (Y/N)__ was catching up to him at top speed. Fully determined to outrun her brother, she looked hopeful enough to beat him by the tenth lap mark. On the other hand, Prompto ran off the margins and nearly collapsed by the water fountain. “I’m dying of thirst here!” You hear him whine, clutching on the side knobs of the fountain while hunching over to place his lips around the spout.

“And I’m starvin’ to death!” Noct panted, clutching his growling stomach while looking back at his sister, who was almost twenty feet away from him.

Noct loved the way he would hug his sister when they were little. If he could, he’d grab her and wrap his arms around her and pulled her close so he would shower her forehead with kisses.

He’d say, “Hey (Y/N)__! Guess what?”

“What?” she would ask, her big eyes revealing themselves as she lifts her head from his chest.

“I love you.”

Her smile would be big and bright. “I love you too, Noctis.”

Suddenly, Noct’s vision began to grow blurry. Red spots appeared all over his sight. In a panic, he kept blinking more yet more dots would appear.

_No._

_Stop._

_I don’t wanna go back._

_The room where it happened._

He felt (Y/N)__’s palm in his hand as she guided him to their mother’s room like any other day.

_The room where it happened._

Noct could tell something was off, but he didn’t have the heart to speak.

_The room where it happened._

Like an old film ending, his mind faded from grey to black.

_The room where it happened._

He heard (Y/N)__’s piercing screams when she finally opened the door to the tragedy that befell on them both.

\--

Before Noctis could reach the finish line and mark his tenth lap, he drops face forward, smacking himself onto the ground without being able to stop himself.

“NOCT!” You shriek. Your heart skips a beat and you feel your anxiety kick in as you see your brother lay motionless. Within your core, you felt a surge of energy as you lunge at his direction. In less than a second you warped yourself to his side, panting and sweating as the blue rays of light dissipate. You wrap your arm around him and lift Noctis as much as you could to the nearest bench. Before you are crushed by his weight, Prompto arrives just in time to help. As you sat down with your brother, you caress Noct’s head on your lap, calling his name while your fingers began to tremble across his forehead. You saw his eyelids fluttered and heard a faint groan escape his lips.

“Noct! I need you to stay awake, okay?” You say.

Prompto grabbed his bag and dug through only to find a water bottle. You swiped it out of his hands after he opened it and held the bottle close to your brother’s dry lips. Some drops of water spilled at first, however Noct’s lips eventually found the tip of the bottle. You position yourself and angle the bottle to what seemed best fitting, almost as if you were giving a bottle to a baby.

 _Well, he_ is _a baby._

“Prompto, can you do me a favor?”

“Anything babe.”

You pull out your phone with your free hand from your pocket. “I need you to call a guy named ‘Ignis Scientia’, okay? Tell him what happened and ask him to come right away.”

“Sure, you got it,” Prompto nodded as he held your phone. He taps your shoulder after two seconds. “Sorry uh, what’s the password?”

“Zero-Two, Zero-Seven,” You replied immediately. “Tell him to bring some food—I think Noct might need it.”

“Alright, will do!” Prompto said. He stepped away from the royal teens and looked at the bright smartphone in his hands. (Y/N)__ had the cutest wallpaper of a black one-eyed kitten that was held by a smaller younger version Noctis in her background. Resisting the urge to peek at her photos, he clicked on contacts and scrolls down to the name Ignis Scientia. He presses the icon to call and places the phone next to his ear. In two rings, the call is picked up by a sultry voice.

“Good morning _darling_. Something you need?”

“Uh,” was all Prompto managed to say at that moment, he was distracted by the impressive accent of a man that he had never heard of before. Prompto’s throat began to feel scratchy and became awkwardly silent. He was speechless until he heard the voice on the other side of the call grow icy cold.

“Who are you and why do you have (Y/N)__’s mobile?”

“Oh! Right! Umm, my name is Prompto—uh Prompto Argentum, sir!” He sputtered. “I’m (Y/N)__’s and Noct’s friend—!”

“Bright-Eyes, I presume?”

“Huh? How did you...Yeah, uh anyway. Er, Noct kinda passed out.”

“What?”

Prompto’s palms grew clammy. The sound of Ignis’ alarmed voice gave him goosebumps. “We’re at Moogle park, by the elementary school—you know where the track is, right?

“Affirmative.”

_Oh, that’s some fancy vocabulary._

“And what of (Y/N)__? How is she?”

“Um…she’s fine, just really worried about Noct. Right, um, she asked if you could bring some food, she said that Noct might need it.”

“Very well,” he said. Prompto could hear some rustling in the background and the sound of a car door slamming. “I will be there in precisely twenty minutes. Make sure Noctis is laying down on his back to ensure his blood circulation. His head must be well adjusted to breathe. If he’s semi-conscious, bottle-feed him water—slowly, we do not want to have him choking. Wipe his sweat from his face, check his heart rate, and if he opens his eyes you must make sure he is able to follow your finger.” Prompto turns to see (Y/N)__, perfectly following Ignis’ steps without actually hearing them. The way she gracefully held Noct’s head on her lap, checking his breathing and heart rate, all the things Ignis said to do. “Hello? Are you there Prompto? It’s imperative that you follow—,”

“Woah, she’s doing it already,” Prompto breathed, eyes wide as he was amazed at the girl he fancied. “She’s… so cool.”

“…Right,” Ignis said quietly. “I will arrive soon. Tend to Noct and help (Y/N)__ as much as you can.”

“Yessir! Will do, sir!”

After he hung up, Prompto rushed to you and slipped your phone right back in your jogger pocket without disturbing you. “He said he’ll be here in twenty minutes.”

“Awesome. Thank you Prompto,” you say, swiping Noct’s bangs from his forehead while using a handkerchief to absorb the sweat embedded above his brow. You were careful not to apply too much pressure on the swelled forehead.

Ignis arrived in twenty minutes like he said he would. He parked his car near the track and ran towards you three, looking pristine as ever as he wore his usual white-collar button-down shirt, black tie, and black slacks with a large white plastic bag at hand. Treading behind him was Gladio, wearing his workout sweats and hoodie with a cap over his head, exposing his wicked shaved-head hairstyle. He also held a white plastic bag and carried a large camping backpack. Ignis rushed to Noct’s side, assuring you that he will take over Noctis and you obediently move aside. Prompto lost his breath at the sight of Gladio, his monstrous form looked huge compared to Prompto’s slender body.

“What are you doing here Gladio?” You ask.

“I ran into Iggy in the store. He said Noct passed out. I figured he might need a hand to carry the damsel in distress,” he said with a gruff. He’s probably upset that you ditched him to go running with Noct and Prompto instead. He sneered at Prompto who took the liberty to hide behind you. “Who the hell is that?”

You step aside, allowing Gladio to have a full view of the scared freckled teen that gulped in fear. Prompto nervously waved at him. “The name’s Prompto Argentum, nice to, uh, meet ya.” He outstretched his arm, and instantly Gladio smacks Prompto’s hand with his, you heard a loud clap as the two palms collided as he pulled him in to a manly bear-hug.

“Gladiolus Amicita,” the giant shield said, snickering at Prompto’s pained expression. “Oh yeah, princess,” Gladio was swift to bring the large plastic bag in your arms, “heard he needed to eat. I think that’ll suffice.”

You rummage in the bag and rolled your eyes. “Cup noodles? Seriously?”

“Yeah. You got a problem?”

Prompto looked over your shoulder and gasped in delight. “O-M-G, he bought all the flavors.”

“And hot water,” Gladio pulled a large thermos from his backpack and grinned proudly.

_Of course._

Ignis calls you all over, and the three of you quickly huddle around him and Noct. He informs you all that Noctis has had a fainting spell. Noctis was dehydrated and starving, which shocked you because it's not like your brother to be starve himself. Nevertheless, Ignis suspected that Noct may be running a fever and due to the fall—he may have a mild concussion. Your worrisome heart aches seeing Noct barely lift his eyelids, his cheeks were flushed and he looked paler than snow. His forehead was splotched in red grazes, a slightly purple bump was visible above his brow. Ignis instructs Gladio to carry Noct, making Gladio scoop his body like a newlywed bride while minding his head. Noct continued to groan, you hear a growl from his stomach as Gladio locked him in his arms.

“We’ll get you back in your bed safe and sound princess,” Gladio cooed playfully at the weary prince. Noct scoffed at the comment but was too weak to lift his arm and smack him. Ignis set a small vine of grapes on Noct’s chest, guiding the prince’s hands to acknowledge their place while speaking in a low, soft voice. Semi-awake, Noct follows Ignis’ instructions to slowly chew on grapes, inhaling, and counting chocobos to keep himself awake.

As Gladio walked away with Noct, you sighed in dismay. You kept asking how you haven't seen this before and what you could've done to prevented this. You start to blame yourself, piecing together what might have been the issue and trace back the last normal conversation you had with Noct. It almost felt like forever ago, but after realizing how thin Noct was when you placed your arm around him, you figured it out.

You feel a hand softly grip on your shoulder that broke your train of thought. You look up to see Prompto with a reassuring look. “He’ll be alright, he just needs some time to rest y’know?”

You rub your eyes and sigh again, feeling the weight of stress crush your shoulders. “I guess.” You didn’t know what to say. This had never happened before and it felt like a nightmare. “I just wanna go home.” You help Ignis clear the bench and help carry the bags of necessary foods for Noct.

Prompto spots a brown leather wallet on the side of the track, almost camouflaging itself if it weren’t a few centimeters short. He picks it up and opens it, reading the ID and widening his eyes in bewilderment. He glances at the wallet and Ignis, his jaw dropping in disbelief. Ignis turns to see Prompto’s appalled expression, and then notice his familiar wallet in Prompto’s hand.

“Are you going to stand there and gawk like a ninny or are you going to return my wallet?” Ignis asked dubiously.

“Ah—I’m sorry!” Prompto exclaimed, scrambling while handing the wallet to the four-eyed advisor. “Wow, so _you’re_ the guy! I remember you now. Noct talks so much about you—you’re ‘Specs’, right?”

“ _Ignis_. Or Iggy—for short,” he replied coolly. “I cannot imagine what the prince has said about me. I presume you are the chap who called earlier—Prompto Argentum, is it? A pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”

The two shook hands. Prompto stared at him as if he were a basket filled with chocobo-shaped cupcakes. “Woah, fancy.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Y-you’re accent!” Prompto exclaimed in awe. “It sounds awesome! You sound so prim and proper—I bet you cream a lot of panties on a daily basis, _amirite_?”

You burst out in laughter, capturing Ignis’ attention that made you immediately stop.

_Ah shit._

“Man, you are _built!_ And quite handsome too might I add.” Prompto exaggerated, observing him from head to toe like a glorifying work of art.

 _Boy, must Ignis feel naked right now_.

“Serious question though, are you really eighteen? Cuz, with that bod and that voice, you honestly don’t look like you are. If anything, you look hella older.”

You stood baffled at Prompto’s blunt honesty and glanced at Ignis’ expression. He ignored the comment, however you could’ve sworn you saw his left eye twitch as Ignis shot you with an annoyed look. He then darted his piercing emerald eyes back at Prompto, who stood clueless as a cute little bunny. Ignis sighs, then slightly bows his head towards Prompto, puzzling him. “I sincerely thank you for your help. You’ve helped the princess and prince at a time of need. I am in your debt.”

“Oh, hey man no sweat. Although, if you need to thank anyone it'd be this amazing girl right here,” Prompto said with a smile, then he meets your gaze. “I'd do anything for her. That’s what friends are for.” You embrace your freckled friend, grateful for his words. You felt his slender arms wrap around you as he tightened the hug. Prompto leaned in, catching you off-guard as he swiftly brushes his lips on your forehead. For a split second it felt nice.

Then you remember that your secret boyfriend is standing right beside you.

You immediately pull away from Prompto, lightly punching his shoulder as you attempted to awkwardly laugh out of the situation. You couldn’t bring yourself to stare directly at Ignis for you just knew that the atmosphere around you changed completely.

“Iggy, we should go,” you say with a hint of anxiety lodged in your throat. “Noct, y’know is in bad shape—,”

“I’m aware (Y/N)__, however, I’d like a word with Mr. Argentum,” Ignis replied, cutting you off while glaring at Prompto. “Please head back to the vehicle, I’ll be with you in a moment my dear.”

You hurriedly run towards the car with the bags, anxiously thinking about a possible arrangement of Prompto’s soon-to-be-funeral.

Prompto and Ignis were alone on the track. Ignis adjusted his glasses and cuffs, in time for Prompto to see how much he’s flared his nostrils. Ignis wiggled his finger, signaling the freckled blond teen to approach him. Once they were within centimeters of each other, Prompto felt his warmth of his exhales and could see every detail of Ignis’ eyes and the anger that flashed behind him.

“May I remind you that she is the princess?"

"...Eh?"

"I advise you to never do that again,” Ignis growled, revealing the frustration within his voice. “Long story short, if you ever pull another stunt like that I _will_ break you. Do I make myself clear?”

Prompto gulped in horror. “Loud and clear, sir.”

“It’s _Ignis_ ,” he hissed, “I’d prefer you called me by my name or by ‘Iggy’. I’m not ancient.”

Prompto groggily sighed in relief. He was 99.9 percent sure that Ignis was about to kick his ass for good. “Hey um, I’ll let you know when I need a favor.”

Ignis gave him a quizzical look. “I beg your pardon?”

“Well…you said you’re in _my_ debt, so technically you owe me one right?” Prompto shakily said, thinking that maybe Ignis might kick his ass now. He clears his throat, breaking the awkward silence. “So yeah, like I said, I’ll let you know.”

Ignis adjusted his glasses from the bridge of his nose. “Duly noted. Farewell.”

As Ignis headed towards the parked car, Prompto glanced at the rising sun that shined throughout the clear, pale-blue sky, wishing to forget what had just happened.

He treaded back home, remembering Ignis’ threat that made him feel the hairs in his body rise in fear. Prompto began to regret the kiss, this wasn't how he hoped he would express himself to her. He knew he wasn’t trying to approach her as some hopeless romantic—he just wanted to comfort her in what he thought would’ve been best. After meeting (Y/N)__, Prompto never thought about taking advantage of her, nor actually marrying her and riding away at sunset like he did when he crushed on her for two years. He only thought about that fun cutesy stories that he’d see in romantic-comedies. He thought about building a trusting relationship with her, and maybe, he could get a chance with her.

Now that Ignis is in the picture, Prompto was sure to never step out of the friend zone.

He played back the moment in his mind once again. Based on (Y/N)__’s initial reaction to this kiss, Iggy’s behavior seemed odd. Prompto figured that he also plays as a royal bodyguard, but it’s not like he’s around (Y/N)__ and Noctis all the damn time. He was their tutor, but for the most part Noct’s advisor. Why would he threaten him like that? He didn’t have an impacting role on (Y/N)__’s life right? Noct would describe his advisor as a well-mannered tight-ass, but never a scary, intimidating, overprotecting advisor.

And man, he didn’t even look his own age. Prompto recounted his birthday and year, _February seventh…. Why did it sound familiar?_ He repeated the birthdate over and over.

_February seventh?_

_February seventh…?_

Prompto stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes in realization. _Could he really be? That’s impossible._ The more Prompto attempted to piece it together, the more his conclusion made sense. There was something more behind it, but he knew that there’s something going on between (Y/N)__ and Ignis. (Y/N)__’s inner secret… the answer had been right in from of him.

“Zero-Two, Zero-Seven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO LOVES!  
> This semester has been hectic. Back to back assignments are really taking away my time, but anyway, I was able to scrap up some and put together this. (Oh I hope it's not too scrambled lol). I know this chapter there's too much stuff happening, but that's the point. I'm still learning how to write as I go so I hope I haven't lost anybody yet. I'm also still editing the story randomly, but again, its only to fix sentences, grammar, spelling, etc. Nothing affecting the story at all. I might edit this chapter too because i'm half awake and it's 2:30 AM haaaaaaaaaa oh please cherish sleep.  
> There's still more to come along the way, and after the holidays are over I'll definitely have alot more time. As always, I'm grateful for y'all and your patience and your feedback. Thank you so much for everything! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also enjoy thanksgiving, and please do not go too crazy on black friday. Stay safe!  
> Until next time :)
> 
> ******* EDIT 11/29/17********  
> First of all, AAAAAAAAH happy anniversary to this game!  
> Second, holy moly do I have some serious goofs in this chapter, so I made a lot of edits on here. I also added more details to strengthen this chapter. Again there's no change in the story itself, it's just the way the stuff was presented was just..... not the best.  
> I appreciate everyone who provides feedback and reads the story despite the writing errors! Thanks so much for putting up with me lol!!  
> Pretty soon I'll be back playing FFXV once episode Ignis drops.  
> 'til then, stay safe, enjoy the holidays, annnnnnnnnnnnnd good luck on whatever you're working on :D


	11. Harsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We jump back to a time where the princess gets more than what she's bargained for as she eavesdropped on the King and the council.  
> Noctis, Ignis and the princess confront each other as things take an interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself.

Chapter 11

 

A few days before Noctis’s fifteen birthday, you were eager to discuss celebration plans with your father. King Regis grew accustomed to throwing luxurious birthday parties despite his children’s pleas to not have them. He’d invite Insomnia’s most prestigious families, diplomats from overseas, royalty from other lands, and his dear old friends.

You knew Noctis would never show his face in this party if Lunafreya did not attend, and to top it off, he would force you to not attend either. A part of you felt that Noct wouldn’t want you to talk to Ignis if he did not attend. This also happened on his previous birthday, where Ignis offered to get you a glass of water and then Noct pestered him until he walked away. That night, your lovely brother never left you alone.

You grumbled, hoping that maybe it could be a chance to actually be alone with Ignis.

If Lunafreya attended this shindig, you can have Iggy to yourself and Noct would be too distracted to stalk you around.

You made your way past the gardens and throne room and found yourself in front of King’s hall, a large room where your father and the council would conduct meetings to discuss various forms of issues, politics, bargains, etc. A familiar face of Nyx Ulric of the Kingsglaive guarded the door with his arms crossed behind his back. He looked as daunting and strikingly good-looking as ever, with his braided hair slicked behind his earlobes and his uniform tight fitting to please anyone. He saw you approaching and respectfully bowed at your presence. You almost raised your hand to protest the man you sparred with sometimes, but you realized that outside of the gymnasium, he’s on duty.

“Hello Nyx,” You respond with a smile.

“Good morning your highness,” Nyx whispered. “Something I can help you with?”

“Yeah, I need to speak with my dad.”

Nyx shuffled his feet. “I apologize princess, but I’m not allowed to let anyone in. There’s a meeting in session.”

“What’s the meeting about?”

Nyx paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. “Hmm, if I remember correctly, I think they’re talking about you. Looks like you’re in trouble.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you. Did you do something stupid?”

“No,” you replied in astonishment, thinking of anything you did that may have lead your dad to have an actual meeting about. Nothing stood out to you. You’re a good girl, like always, even Nyx knew that. “Why would I?”

“My thoughts exactly,” Nyx confirmed with a smile. “If only someone could find out.”

“I see.” You understood what Nyx was doing. He’d lead you on so you can discover the truth yourself. He was cool like that, especially during combat sessions where intimidation is key. This guy can really make fighting a whole lot easier.

You hum in amusement as you bite your lip. You look around to see if any other guards were present. After the coast was clear, you leaned in to Nyx’s ear. “Mind if I sneak in?”

Nyx playfully grinned. “Perhaps…. if I look the other way,” he snorted at your mischievous request. He turned the knob, slightly cracking opening the door. Before you could take a step, he gripped on your arm and gave you a warning look. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“…Entering?”

“If you’re just gonna walk in, they’ll see you. Take it from me as a lesson: if you want to sneak in somewhere, then do it correctly,” Nyx stated, pointing out a white marble column, the only thing visible from the crack of the doorway. You heard faint voices of the council and your father.

Nyx spoke in a hushed low voice, “You have the power of the crystal embedded in your blood. Use it,” Nyx handed you a thin steel dagger in your palm, feeling heavier than it actually looks. “When I walk in, you warp. Remember to concentrate your power and follow it.”

Nyx’s main specialty was warping—even he was far more proficient than your brother. Nyx figured that your anxiety was the source of your power, and said that if you focused on what really bothered you, your anxiety can be manipulated to your advantage.

You nodded as you tightly gripped on the dagger and focused at the spot your hoping to warp to. If you can ace throwing darts, then this should be easy-peasy.

Nyx swung the door open and entered the large room. You hid behind him as he went, mimicking his footsteps until the door closed behind him.

Nyx cocked his head to your left: his signal.

You breathed in sharply and threw the steel dagger towards the column while thinking about Noct’s reaction that you ate his cupcake Ignis baked for him. You felt your heart race as your body shifted in lightning speed to your dagger’s location. You softly gasp as you gripped on the dagger while dangling in the air. You look down and saw Nyx a dozen feet below you.

As you hid behind the column, the voices of the council ceased in Nyx’s presence.

“Your Majesty,” Nyx said aloud as he bowed, “It’s almost three o’clock. Would you like a cup of coffee?”

_Are you friggin’ kidding me? Dad would never accept that kind of interruption!_

“Actually, I would. Thank you, Nyx. I daresay I'm lucky to have such a handsome man to serve me. I appreciate your kindness, you're someone who spoils my family too much.”

_Ohmygods. Is he gushing at Nyx?_

"Aw, shucks, your Majesty don't make me blush," Nyx said, joining the laughter that spiked with the council members.

You roll your eyes.

“Alright, make that… eight coffees please. All regular. What is it Clarus?”

You couldn’t make what Clarus said.

“... Who puts almond milk in their coffee? That sounds absolutely revolting. Don’t trouble this lad for doing us a favor.”

“It’s alright,” Nyx said broadly. “It’s no trouble at all.”

You hear a fist bang on the table, probably Clarus’ way to express his appreciation. “Alright. Nyx, please be sure to have a glaive guard the door before you leave.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

Nyx glanced at you and smirked before he turned to exit.

_Damn, he’s smooth._

You gripped on the dagger, but you felt your arm giving in. Gladio was right, you had to work on your upper body strength.

But that didn’t stop you. You were high enough and at an arm’s length to the balcony in front of you. Three rows of scarlet cushioned seats faced the room, seats that were reserved for foreign ministers to listen to propositions from your dad and his council. Luckily, it was empty. You motioned quickly as your arm was about to go numb. With all your might, you leap and land safely on a cushioned seat of the first row. You immediately hid yourself behind the first row of seats, carefully not making a peep of noise as you eavesdropped the King and the council.

“As I was saying,” King Regis began, his voice addressing the room, “I’m not agreeing to your terms of my daughter’s future.”

_Oh crap, they are talking about me._

“I understand that it must be difficult,” an older male of the council sighed, “but a princess cannot marry just…anyone.”

Your eyes widened in horror.

_Marry?_

“It must be someone of power, someone well-known to carry responsibility for this kingdom or others,” another councilman said.

“This is outrageous!” the voice of Cor barked. “She’s just a child! How dare you impose this burden on her?”

“T’was not our burden to give but her father’s,” the councilman snarled. “Forgive me your Majesty, but your actions with _that woman_ had put Insomnia at a vulnerable position.”

“ _That woman?!_ ” Boomed the voice of Clarus. “She is the mother of your princess. You may not speak about her in a derogatory manner. She’s—!”

“Clarus,” your father said, interrupting him. “It’s alright. Let the man speak.”

You heard Clarus banging his fist on the table in annoyance.

“As I was saying,” the councilman continued, “because of your recklessness, your Majesty, we cannot have another scandal occurring in this kingdom again. The media portrayed us as a laughingstock, business and trade with other countries decreased dramatically to the point towards a financial crisis. I understand the history of your forefathers and foremothers who had relations with their chamberlains, however your situation seems very… questionable.”

The hall was silent for a moment.

“Clarify what you mean,” the King said ominously.  

“Well… (Y/N)__ is an illegitimate child born out of wedlock. And your relations with her mother seem adulterous.”

What he said was true. It’s what’s been in the minds of most people for years. The media had amplified the King’s relationship so much to the point where the kingdom had almost fallen to an economic depression. (Y/N)’s mother served as his chamberlain for two years and he quickly gets her pregnant just weeks after his Queen passed, it was bewildering to everyone. Who knew if they had an affair on the side while the King was married?

You knew in your heart that that wasn’t true. Dad wouldn’t cheat on his queen, he didn’t seem like the kind of person who would. Out of all the people that the King grew acquainted with, no one knew how depressed the King was after she died.

Yet your mom was the only one that stood by his side to ease the pain.

You expected your dad to put that councilman into a chokehold, and Clarus would help stomp his face while Cor would break his legs.

He didn’t. You heard him sigh, he was probably scratching his beard to think what he might say next.

“I understand that the actions I made in the past seem questionable. However, if you want to believe what the media tells you, then be my guest. Her mother was someone I loved until the very end and I do not regret her birth. I will not agree to the idea that because of my actions, my daughter will have to suffer for it. I believe she should marry whomever she loves.”

 _Oh dad._ You might want to rethink that ugly tie you thought about giving him for Christmas.

“I agree,” a councilwoman chimed in. “Furthermore, she’s still a young girl. Expressing the idea of marriage is still foreign to her. How can you give her away like property? She’s _human_.”

“I’m not imposing to give her away,” the same councilman retorted, “I’m suggesting that she should carry responsibility like our Prince. She’s not an ordinary girl. She has duties that she must fulfill, just like her brother. Prince Noctis will be the future King of Lucis, perhaps Princess (Y/N)__ shall be a future queen elsewhere. Think about it, she has an opportunity to spread Lucian ideology in another kingdom that can partner with Insomnia. Our power as Lucian hierarchy can expand—!”

“Power?” the second councilwoman spat. “Is that what you’re thinking about? She’s a princess, not a vessel.”

“Oh, do look back on your history books,” the older councilman said, “Princesses are _always_ used as vessels. Do you think anyone asked the Oracle about her feelings on her arranged marriage to the Prince?”

“That’s different,” Cor argued. “They both met as children and had loved one another ever since.”

"Sure they did," Another councilman with a gruff voice spoke up. “I think she should marry Ravus Fleuret.”

You felt your heart drop.

The room grew silent again.

“Perhaps this would further strengthen our ties with Tenebrae. Prince Noctis and Princess Lunafreya can become the King and Queen of Lucis while Prince Ravus and Princess (Y/N)__ become the King and Queen of Tenebrae—.”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” Clarus’ voice boomed, interrupting him. “(Y/N)__’s soon-to-be-step-brother? Are you insane?!”

“Well, why not?”

“Other than the obvious, _sir_ , there’s the _age_ difference, the completely non-existent compatibility, his arrogant attitude, and—!”

“Clarus!” The King yelled, abruptly silencing him. “My dear old friend, I advise you to stay calm, please.”

Clarus angrily scoffed.

“What do you propose, your majesty?” The councilwoman asked.

After a minute or so, the King made his proposition. “If each of you are so keen towards my daughter’s future, then I will give each of you time to come up with _one_ valuable suitor. We will make a list, form pros and cons for each suggested suitor for my daughter. With these chosen eight suitors, each one must have credentials and must certainly be qualified to have her hand in marriage. For example: a diplomat, a prince from a neighboring kingdom, a high-ranking glaive, a loyal Crownsguard—”

“I’m sorry, a Crownsgaurd or Glaive? Sounds like you’re trying to stir controversy,” the gruff councilman chuckled.

You imagined your dad sneering at him.

You heard a seat pull back and hear Clarus’ voice. “Do you not think that _my_ son is worthy?”

“…Eh?”

“My son,” Clarus repeated. “Gladiolus Amicita. He’s my choice as a suitor for (Y/N)__. A man who’s strong and well knowledgeable. He knows how to lead and has _many_ credentials. Surely, you know that the Amicita family has served to protect the Caelum’s for centuries. Perhaps our families performing a unity can make an impact.”

The gruff councilman gasped. “But he’s still a member of the Crownsguard! And the future King’s Shield no less! (Y/N)__’s mother was the King’s chamberlain, and the princess would just repeat the King’s mistakes! Uh, no offense, your Majesty!”

“None taken,” the king said. “Clarus is right. Gladiolus is certainly qualified as a suitor. (Y/N)__’s mother on the other hand was not, if I may clarify. She came from a poor status but she eventually worked hard enough to serve me, whereas Gladiolus comes from a prestigious family that served the Crown for centuries.”

You heard the councilmen and councilwomen murmur their thoughts.

“Nonetheless,” King Regis spoke out, grabbing their full attention. “I trust each of you to name a valuable suitor. I myself will think of one as well. If you end up suggesting the same suitor then you damn well must provide extra intel as to why that person may be worthy. But until then, by the time my daughter becomes of legal age, I will propose this to her. I do, however, have one condition, and it must be done for her sake. Listen well.”

The council listened intently.

“My daughter will have the ability to choose her suitor out of the eight we’ve chosen. Her choice will be the final decision. How does that sound?”

You heard the council murmur in agreement.

“Very well, may the odds be in your favor. Dismiss.” As the Councilmen push themselves off their chairs you heard the door open loudly. You heard footsteps approaching the council table at a fast pace.

You heard Nyx’s voice. “Your Majesty. Councilmen. Your coffee.”

“Ah, right on time.” The King chuckled. “Thank you for your loyalty, as always.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Nyx said warmly. He and the other councilmen and women leave. All that remained in the hall were Clarus, Cor, and the King.

“Outrageous… that man actually suggested Ravus, the lunatic!” Clarus sighed irritably.

“Yeah, but I’m more concerned about having (Y/N)__’s fate into our hands," Cor sighed. "Regis, are you sure about this?”

“…I’m afraid I am,” the King replied with a mellow tone. “(Y/N)__ may never forgive me, but I vow I will find someone worthy for her love.”

As they approached the door below, Clarus asked the King a question.

“Who would you choose as (Y/N)__’s suitor, Regis?”

Your heart raced. You were sure that he didn’t have one in mind, right? You started to hyperventilate, rocking yourself back and forth. You stifled your heavily breathing with your hand.

“As of now Clarus?” Cor asked in astonishment. “C'mon man. I highly doubt that. Surely Regis doesn’t have—,”

“I do,” The King stated, shocking Cor. “I’m torn to choose. But I feel that as of now, I think he may have what it takes to please my daughter.”

“Who?”

You didn’t want to listen. You couldn’t move. You felt trapped between these seats. You could feel your heart beat as you clutched onto the steel dagger.

**Beat-Beat.**

**Beat-Beat.**

**Beat-Beat…Beat.**

**Beat… beat.**

**Beat… beat.**

**Beat…**

**Beat…**

King Regis sighed deeply.

“Nyx Ulric.”

 -- 

Prince Noctis remained in bed for the rest of the day. His vision kept fading in and out whenever he’d lost count of chocobos.

You sat beside him, making sure that he lay awake. You took it upon yourself to nurse him despite him telling you that you didn’t have to. Most of the time, Noct would stare at the ceiling, his eyes would flutter and he’d mumble to himself. You couldn’t make what he was saying, but it did relieve you since it would indicate that he wasn’t unconscious.

You would periodically check-up on his health. You’d take his temperature, wipe off the excess sweat off his neck and forehead, feed him some porridge that the staff provided, and helped him with anything he asked for.

The citadel’s nurse visited Noctis and fully examined him. After she was done she informed you on the details she’s found and gave you a hi-elixir to use on him. Following her instructions, you crushed the bottle, allowing its grassy-green magical contents to swoop around your brother and heal his injuries. Although the hi-elixir was more than enough to rid most of Noct’s pain and accelerate the healing process, Noct was still too groggy from the concussion. He still had re-occurring headaches at random. You were told that by tomorrow he’d be good as new.

You heard a familiar knock on the door. Ignis enters Noct’s bedroom, however he looked different—his bangs appeared unkempt and the skin around his eyes were darker than before. “Pardon the intrusion,” You could tell that the poor man was exhausted from the way he strained his voice as he talked, yet you were surprised he hadn’t collapsed for overworking himself. “How is he?”

“He could be worse,” you reply quietly.

“Shut up,” Noctis muttered, rolling his eyes towards Ignis. “I’m fine.” You saw your brother attempt to lift his head from his pillow but quickly groaned in pain as he quickly rubbed his hand on his forehead. “Shit, that hurts!”

You were quick to dab a warm towel on his forehead while Ignis cautiously helped the prince return to his resting position. “You mustn’t push yourself, Noct. Headaches are very common in this situation, and you are also prone to dizziness and nausea. Your conditions were very serious—.”

“Save it Specs,” Noct huffed, swatting Ignis’ helping hand away. “Just go away.”

You could feel the animosity lurking across the room. Ignis knew that anything he could say at this point would only make the prince angrier. He sighed in defeat, bowed his head and turned towards the door.

You rose from your seat. “Ignis...!”

He stopped in his tracks. He shot you a quizzical look as you tried to speak out as clear as you could without hesitation. “Stay.”

You hear Noct grumble in disagreement as you motioned the four-eyed advisor to move closer to you. Ignis gave you a troubled look but obliged to your command. You guided him to sit at the seat you previously were on and pulled another chair from Noct’s desk to his side.

You two sat together and faced Noctis, awkward and silent for a few moments. You could tell how irritated Noct was whenever he’d make eye-contact with Ignis. It was obvious with the way he scoffed and sneered at the man. You couldn’t help but feel a shadow of guilt tower over you.

_I have to tell him._

“Noct…I— _we_ , need to tell you something,” You look at Ignis for reassurance, hoping to have his approval on this. He slowly nodded, bracing himself for what Noct may say, however you both new that anything this menacing prince can say at this point will inevitably be harsh.

It took you a while, but with Ignis by your side, you felt calm as you spoke. You finally told Noct what had been happening for the past three weeks.

After a moment of silence, Noctis sighed deeply and looked at you with his ocean-like eyes. “…I know.”

Your jaw dropped.

 _Is this why he kept treating me like shit,_ you thought. Feeling the surge of annoyance rising within your core, you wanted to throw the sweaty towel on your brother for all the things he’s said to you. You wanted to storm out of his bedroom but Ignis tightly held onto your hand. He saw how furious you looked but he probably wanted you to listen to Noctis before casting judgement.

“I saw you,” Noctis said. “Goddamit, (Y/N)__. You broke your promise. I’m disappointed in you.”

While controlling your anger, you shamefully nodded without saying a word.

“Promise?” Ignis furrowed his brows in confusion.

You opened your mouth to explain but your brother beat you to it. “Yeah, Specs. We made a promise. I told her that she could date you when she’s eighteen.” Noct shot you a smug look. “I guess she didn’t want to wait…and neither did you.”

Ignis widened his eyes. He straightened himself in his seat, absorbing the information he had just heard. “Noct-”

“All you had to do was wait,” Noctis ranted to you. “Gods, (Y/N)__, you knew what’s gonna happen if people find out! The media would ruin you. Hell, you’re _fifteen_ (Y/N)__. Iggy’s eighteen—he’s literally considered an adult while you are still a minor in this kingdom. That fact alone will just worsen things for both of us in the future.”

You clutched your fist.

Ignis read your movements but quickly looked back at Noctis, puzzled.

“I was _this_ close to accepting it. Maybe you and Ignis would have a shot being together in the future, maybe not. Seeing this now—I’m sure as hell that you two becoming a thing will never happen.”

You felt tears gradually build up and taint your vision.

“I don’t even know what the hell you see in him. He’s just a boring, overworking pain-in-the-ass guy who’s just doing his job... not like he actually cares or anything.”

Ignis rose from his seat, startling the prince from proceeding to rant any further. “I know full well your frustration of the matter, however I will not stand by to listen to such an ignorant statement. I care about her, Noct.”

“Don’t even get me started! Iggy, you deliberately disobeyed me-!”

“I am _human_ , Noctis,” Ignis said in emphasis. “I may work like a machine or drone about topics that may bore you, but I do have feelings. Yes, I may be different from most because of my position as your advisor, but I am also tasked to watch over you. You and your sister are always my priority no matter what.”

“Yeah, right,” Noctis scoffed. “Is that why you ignored me for three weeks?”

Ignis gulped, Noct had a fair point. Ignis took a moment to realize that he failed his duties to check on the prince’s well-being.

“…That’s your fault,” you whispered.

The room grew quiet as you felt a chill aura sink in your shoulders. Noctis eyed angrily at you. “…What did you say?”

“I said that it’s your fault!” You yell. “You could’ve said _something_ , but no. You stuck around being a whiney little bitch and was angry at nothing.”

“At _nothing_?’” The prince gaped at your choice of words. “Do you even hear yourself? You’re a _minor_.”

Ignis closed his eyes for a brief moment, hearing that word made his heart tore to pieces. He knew his relationship with the princess was wrong in Noctis’ perspective, no matter how much he attempted to justify it.

Ignis was setting himself up to more pain. Once the time comes, he’ll watch (Y/N)__ marry another man and start a family.

Maybe become a Queen elsewhere and never see her again.

He opened his eyes to see Noct glare at him. “Specs is a lot older than you are. He’s the ‘adult’ in _whatever_ this is. I have more reason to believe that he is taking advantage of you.”

You rise from your seat in anger. “Taking advantage of me?!” You repeated, aghast by his words. “Did you not hear what I said? This is consensual! Noct we—we have feelings for each other. You of all people should understand!”

“How the hell am I supposed to understand?” the prince challenged you.

“Because—you have Luna!” You shriek, your hands growing clammy. “Think about it Noct, she’s just like Ignis! She’s older than you—by _four_ years F-Y-I. She’s a person of high power, and Iggy is your advisor so he has some power, I think. And they're both well-educated!

“She’s hella different!”

“No! They’re exactly alike. They even have the same accent!”

“Shut up!”

"Oh yeah, one other thing,” you sucked in a breath, “I don’t know what you’re fucking problem is anyway Noct! Are you bipolar or something? One day you like Ignis, another day you don’t! One day you are okay with the idea of us hooking up and the next day, you'd kill him if he ever touched me, let alone just talk to me.” Your hands formed into fists, you could feel your fingers pulsate. “I don’t get it at all, why are you like this?”

Noct didn’t answer that.

“I know for a fact that you and Luna haven't been innocent. You guys must've been doing a lot more than Iggy and I—!”

“Yeah, yeah, fine. I went to third base with her,” he smugly admitted.

_So that’s what he did last summer._

“But that’s beside the point (Y/N)__. You’re forgetting something,” Noct said, cutting you off. “She’s going to be _my_ _wife_ , the future queen of Insomnia. Ignis is going to be _my advisor_ , which makes him a part of the Crownsguard and a future Glaive. I don’t need you to be distracting him just like Mom did with Dad.”

You felt your blood boil. “Oh, **_hell_** no. You did _not_ just say that! Mom—a _distraction_?! And me?!—I’m a _distraction_ too? Okay, I see how it is.”

You couldn’t believe what you’ve just heard. Ignis was just as appalled to hear Noctis say this as you were.

“It’s already bad enough that I can’t date a guy I _love—_!”

“Love?!” Noct sat upright, ignoring his headaches. “Are you kidding me?! Are you out of your mind?!”

“No, you are, ‘cuz YOU’RE AN IDIOT!” You shout. “But I guess that’s not enough to convince you. There’s absolutely no place for me in your precious kingdom! You and the Council made that perfectly clear.”

"The Council? What the fuck are you talking about?”

You couldn’t take it anymore. He had to hear it sooner or later.

"Darling...," you heard Ignis whisper. He knew what you were going to say. He squeezed your hand to calm you but you violently shook him out of your grasp.

You felt this intense heat spark within your core. “Honestly, I’m surprised nobody slipped it to you. Here’s the thing, brother dearest, apparently after I turn eighteen, I’m going to be assigned to a new hubby! A complete stranger or someone like Nyx or Gladio! Isn't that something? Can’t you believe that, ‘cuz I can’t! _HAHAHA_!”

Noct was shocked, his eyes widened in bewilderment. This was all news to him. “Sis...What? Are you serious...?”

“Yup. One day I’ll marry someone else instead of someone I love the most," You felt the hot tears stream down your cheeks, trying your best to have a straight face. "Oh yeah, there'll be eight of them, I at least have that condition—that is, to choose one out of eight possible suitors. But you know what? I don’t think you really care. My happiness doesn’t surmount to yours, so, congrats to you. _You_ win. You be happy with yourself and Luna. You get to have everything you want while I accept whatever they have offered to me. After all, I’m just a _bastard_ to all of you.”

Ignoring Noct’s surprised expression, you storm out of the room and slam the door shut.

\--

Noctis was torn. How could he say that to his sister? All this rage just that he built up inside just made him feel worse than before.

He glanced up to see his advisor, standing with two clutched fists and brows twitching as he stared at the door. So many things he wanted to say to Ignis and vice-versa. Words of hate, sorrow, and regret, it had to reveal itself one way or another.

There's no time for that now. 

"Ignis," Noct said, grabbing the attention of his advisor. 

Ignis slowly turned to Noct, gritting his teeth as his cheeks reddened in fury.

"What could you possibly want now, you pretentious, ignorant, conniving piece of _—"_

 _"Go after her_ ," Noctis commanded, ignoring Ignis' attempt to insult him.

Ignis was stunned.

"Don't just stand there. Go! That's an order."

Ignis didn't bow. He bolted out the door to search for the lost princess he loved dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I should be studying buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut I wanted to write instead lol. All these new ideas came to me at the least expecting moment, so I wanted to get them down as fast as I could. This was interesting to write because this became a serious chapter. I know I glossed over how the princess knows that she has to marry a suitor and that Noct didn't know about it, (he had a hunch in chapter seven, more or less) but King Regis never told him or the princess. So I wanted to further make it clear that this was a secret that the princess has kept for a while.  
> The only other person who knows that she knows about the marriage proposition is Ignis.  
> Thank you so much for the read! I hope you will continue to enjoy the story as much as I like writing it. As always, your feedback is always appreciative and helpful.  
> P.S.  
> I wish everyone the best of luck for finals and for your work! Please enjoy this chapter, the holidays, and the finer things in life lol.  
> P.P.S.  
> The next chapter is gonna be a real treat... a long deserved one ;)
> 
> ********* EDIT 2/5/2018 ****************  
> Hey everyone,   
> I hope you are all getting settled with the new year. Just letting you guys know, Chapter 12 is coming sooooooooon. I hope you guys will like it!  
> Until then, stay safe and I wish you all the best.  
> :D


	12. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis searches for the princess. During his search, he unravels the dark moments of his past when his duties and his desires clash together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW YEAH BOI, new chapter in the new year that took maybe too long to write. In my opinion, it's great to know more about the characters.  
> I hope this is a treat for y'all to enjoy, cuz you know, DRAMAAAAA and there's a something-something. :D

Chapter 12

 

Everywhere you turned there was silence. You saw some glaives and servants turn their heads at your presence, their humble expressions slowly changed in shock once they saw the anger burning in your eyes. Most of them halted in place, their eyes widened as you angrily stormed passed them for the very first time in years. You shot them all puzzling looks, wondering if they genuinely saw you as their adoring princess they’ve always claimed.

_Bastard._

You blinked, preventing a tear from escaping your eye.

One glaive managed to grab your arm, but you instinctively pulled out of his grasp and warp towards the other end of the corridor in seconds. You scared an oblivious servant once you appeared in front of him in lightning speed as blue rays of warp-light dissipated. Your presence to him was as shocking as a daemon whose just been summoned. The poor chap frightfully fell backwards and knocked down a delicate potted plant, resulting its’ porcelain vase to break into pieces, spreading across the marbled floor with soil, broken stems and leaves.

You turn your head to see the appalled faces of those who served your father, including the sprawled servant with a body hand on the floor. A dozen or so people, tried to tell you something all at once, opening their mouths except no sounds had escaped their lips. Perhaps you’ve gone deaf? No, you could still hear your breath, and it began to shudder in guilt.

Why were you acting this way? Did you ever act out? As a timid child, you were sure that your walls were built—strong, tight, and impenetrable. After years of trying to break them down to rubble, trying to step out and discover new things, and be the outspoken, creative, person that you aimed for—do these people actually see you that way? Did it matter anymore? Time to revert to the old times, you guessed, it’s not like they’ll notice anyway. Perhaps it was best to keep away, away from everyone.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered as you turned away from the mess you’ve caused.

_Wait until dad hears about this…._

You couldn’t get over what Noct said about your mom, and on top of that, you felt awful knowing that Ignis was there to first witness how much anger you released after bottling it up for so many years. Ignis has never seen you throw a temper tantrum when you were younger, nor did he ever witness an argument escalate to such a degree between you and Noct. You were embarrassed, you broke out of your calm and collected state, how could you face Ignis now?

You formed a fist in frustration, wondering how you let this happen. You’ve tried everything to avoid any possible issue, yet here you are despite your efforts. It seemed inevitable for Noct to find out about anything you were hiding, secrets were too difficult to form around him. Being with Ignis, or at least trying to, was something you wanted to work on yourself, regardless of what Noct had to say. You always wanted to bear with Noctis because he’s your brother, acknowledging his ignorant beliefs that made you want to kick him in the shins. Nothing will get through to him.

Perhaps a proper beating will do?

No. Noctis is still recovering from this morning… it’d seem wrong to kick his royal butt even if he can’t manage to lift himself from his bed.

 _Maybe tomorrow,_ you thought as you pushed your way out of the corridor.

\----

The first area to check was her bedroom. Ignis knocked on her door before he entered, only to discover that the princess was not present. Pieces of her clothes were scattered on her bed—pajamas most likely. Her cherished one-eyed gremlin of a cat lifted his head while he stretched his flexible body across her fluffy white pillow like an earthworm.

“Have you seen her?”

 _Meow._ The black cat leaped to his owner’s nightstand, unashamed to knock down pencils and textbooks that clattered on to the floor. Before turning his back on Ignis, the cat kneaded his nails alongside the edge of what seemed to be a hardcover book. The cat yawned and immediately jumped back on the princess’ bed, seeking refuge for warmth by curling himself underneath the covers.

Ignis sighed in dismay. “You’re utterly hopeless.”

His next guess was the garden.

Ignis ran downstairs and entered the beautiful garden. He checked everywhere; from the patches of grass that he’d sometimes find the princess sitting on, or the shrubs by the gazebo where she would draw lilies and roses from observation. He whipped his head around the trees, maybe she hid herself within the hollow one in the center of the garden. How he came to know this? As a child, the princess excelled in a match of hide-n-seek, however her hour-long streak would have been considered impressive if she hadn’t sneezed.

 _Still no good_ , Ignis thought as he checked the inhabitable hollow tree. She was bound to be _somewhere._

Ignis looked around the citadel like a lost puppy in the woods. He poked around the princess’ usual spots; the observatory room, Cor’s office, the kitchen, and the gymnasium. From what he gathered, the princess had not appeared in any of those areas. Interestingly however, a few glaives and some of the staff recollect the direction she headed towards. Yet they all had emphasized how shocked they were to witness the princess’ behavior rather than actually know where she was going. Most of them asked her that question but she appeared too emotional to speak. The citadel is a place that was so large, Ignis couldn’t base of her location with one lousy direction. It lead to a hallway, which then lead on to dozens of other halls and rooms. How could Ignis find her now?

Baffled, Ignis attempted to collect his thoughts in his office and place the search on hold. Ignis had been so caught up with the princess presumably missing that he’d forgotten to charge his dead phone. Every minute he sat waiting for his phone to resurrect felt like hours, as if this fancy beacon was his last hope. The second his phone’s screen turned on, he immediately called the princess.

Ignis’ heart was racing, he wondered what he might say to her. A scolding would probably make her hang up, acting like a “wise-ass”—as Noctis would call him sometimes, would probably annoy her. What she needed was comfort, someone that would listen without uttering a word of judgement.

Ignis was ready.

Then the phone call went straight to voicemail.

Ignis stared back at his phone in astonishment, then scrambled to go through his contacts and call her once more. He tried again, and again, and again. All calls lead straight to voicemail. Ignis grew worrisome, his brow twitching each time he’d hang up and try every few minutes. He sent her text messages and hoped for some sort of response, however he realized that all of them were not delivered.

Her phone was off. Was this on purpose or was her phone out of battery? Could the princess be so upset that she left the citadel unnoticed? Perhaps she exceeded her warping ability as proficiently as her brother and managed to sneak past the front gates? No, as talented as she was, Ignis knew that she wouldn’t be as mischievous as Noctis (especially with his little escape plan this morning). She wasn’t the type of person who’d want to attract attention to herself.  

Ignis rubbed his forehead, realizing that the King has no knowledge of what had happened today. He hadn’t received any phone calls or text messages on behalf of the king about his children.

Ignis imagined that kind aged face of his King grow hostile.

He hunched himself forward in his desk and buried his face in his arms as he felt the overwhelming stress of his job. He was exhausted. This task to find (YN)__ had proven too much for Ignis to think properly.

_Meow._

The four-eyed advisor looked up from his desk to see the princess’ furry beast staring intently at him, it’s one emerald green eye twinkled against the light of Ignis’ desk lamp. He meowed again. Ignis immediately sat upright in surprise. “How in the world—? What are you doing here?” The black cat butted his head on Ignis’ arm, purring loudly as he left unwanted stray hairs stuck on Ignis’ sleeve. Ignis frowned, he may need to pass his arm with a lint roller. “Away with you,” he said. “I’m far too busy to attend to you. I haven’t the slightest idea where your owner is and I haven’t any treats, so fetch a meal elsewhere.”

The black cat blinked his one eye and turned away from Ignis, sweeping his tail to tilt Ignis’ glasses.

Ignis grunted as pushed his glasses back into place. He could’ve sworn that the cat was snickering at him.

The feline then walked towards the other side of his desk, knocking over Ignis’ favorite magazines, a report, pens, and post-its until he came upon a hardcover book that he’d been reading over a week ago. The cat kneaded his nails on the edge of the book’s cover, slightly ripping the pages that were susceptibly sticking underneath it.

“How dare you!” Ignis snarled. He gently removed the cat and placed him on the floor, then caressed his book like a national treasure. The cat meowed, unenthused.

“You are a naughty boy!” Ignis exclaimed, slowly repressing his anger as the cat stared back at him. It was meaningless to argue, he’s just a cat _._ Ignis sighed. “Why do I bother speaking to you? You are wasting my time! I have to find (Y/N)__.”

 _Meow_ , the cat replied. He motioned his head towards the book.

“What? This?” Ignis looked down it and back at the cat, then thought about tossing it towards the cat so it would go away. “What about it?”

 _Meow._ The cat purred loudly, rubbing his furry side of his body around Ignis’ leg.

Ignis stared back at the book, examining its’ contents. A book in which (Y/N)__  was kind enough to bring to him. She told him that day that she was thrilled to bits when she found it, as she described how it was behind dusty stocked books in a criminal justice shelf in the library. Clearly it was fiction, with hundreds of pages that may scare non-readers and challenge everyone else. The paper cover was sadly unavailable, yet Ignis could tell exactly what the book was based on the scarlet lettering carved in its spine. Ignis remembered the wide smile she formed with her beautiful lips while they studied together. “It’s the fourth book of that series, isn’t it? The one you read to me when we were kids.”

“Ah, how could I forget,” Ignis said. “A marvelous series.”

“Hey Iggy?”

“Hmm?”

“Could you read it to me?”

Ignis felt his cheeks flare up, he thought about how (Y/N)__ would snuggle with him from all those times he’d read to her. “Well, if there is enough time available in our session, then I suppose so.”

(Y/N)__ smiled. “Thanks Iggy.”

“Anything for you, my darling.”

Sadly however, Ignis didn’t have the chance to read to her. He’d been running on full schedule every day for the past week that he’d nearly forgotten his promise.

Then something clicked to him. _Of course._

Ignis startled the cat as he quickly got out of his chair. Before running through the doorway, Ignis looked back at the one-eyed goblin of a cat in relief. “You’re brilliant. Tomorrow I shall bring you treats of all sorts.”

As Ignis bolted away from his office, the cat licked his paws in glee. 

\----

The library was his final destination.

Ignis was sure of it. (Y/N)__ had to be there.

How could Ignis not think of this beforehand? He knew that the princess would like some time to herself once in a while. Although it wasn’t common, Ignis would find himself spotting her with a book and checking out of the library.

Due to the mishaps of today, perhaps she wanted to temporarily escape from her world through the wonders of literature.

The royal advisor made his way through the doors of the library, a ginormous room of three floors, shelves chocked full of books of all sorts that obtained endless information about anything one could ever imagine. At the end of the library, a grand fireplace lit the entire room. Many would agree that at nighttime, sitting nearby there with a juicy novel and a glass of red wine was a sweet taste of heaven.

This place was Ignis’ sanctuary. As a child, he was always fascinated by books, no matter the subject. It was suspected of his nature—a person of such astounding intelligence that could tell anyone the origins of ancient civilizations, the production of magic, the human anatomy, even the functionality and history of beasts. Learning was his passion, yet sometimes as (Y/N)__ had mentioned to him, he does not know when to take a breather from it.

A few months ago, there was a night in which Ignis had finished researching a few spell books from the library in order to prepare himself for a magic lesson with Noctis. He felt a throb in his forehead and looked around the room. It seems as if he was the only person there. He checked his watch and sighed in disappointment. He had lost track of time and had most definitely overstayed his welcome. Ignis then received a phone call from his uncle and chatted with him for a while. His uncle scolded him for staying there so late, even though the library was accessible 24/7.

Ignis felt uncomfortable in his seat.

“Clearly Ignis, you’re overworking yourself,” his uncle had said.

Ignis groaned distastefully.

“What with everything you’re doing—attending meetings, tutoring, training, research—there’s only so much that a man could take.”

It was a lot to exhaust anyone, it’s impressive how Ignis hadn’t collapsed yet. “I’m his advisor. It’s all for a reason,” Ignis told his uncle. “If I do not make my efforts necessary for Prince Noctis, then our King will have a far bigger burden to bear than he has already.”

It took a moment for his uncle to respond. Ignis heard some cluttering on the other end, a bottle clank and a distinct sound of liquid sloshing. He hoped it wasn’t what he was thinking.

“Oh Ignis,” sighed his uncle after a few moments. “Don’t be daft.”

“Sir?”

“Such naivety is astonishing, especially from the likes of you. You know full well that our ‘chosen’ prince is a brat, and regrettably, he is unsuitable as a ruler for our kingdom,” his uncle said grimly. “You, on the other hand, work like a dog—I never should have considered you to handle this position to King Regis.”

Ignis gritted his teeth, nearly slamming his fist on the table. “You are a man of honor, how dare you speak against the family we serve?! It does not matter what Noct’s demeanor may be to you, but I made the decision to help guide him— _not you_.” He could hear his uncle gasp in shock, it was rare for Ignis to talk back at him with such confidence. Ignis took a deep breath, a dramatic pause that helped his argument tune itself to a calming tone. “Uncle, I understand that I wouldn’t be here for it was not your referral. I understand your concerns; however, I _chose_ to take this opportunity. I felt honored that our King chose me to guide Noctis, I—I gave him my word that I would. I want to succeed as his advisor, and from all of this he has become a dear friend to me, almost like… a brother. I promised him—nay, I promised them both. I have no intention to fail Noct nor my King.”

He had never felt such passion for his duties before, he sounded as if he were almost too proud.

Then he heard his uncle laugh.

“Honored? _Honored? Ha!_ You boy, are… a bloody, bloody, _fool.”_

Ignis rubbed his forehead and sighed, it’s exactly what he thought.

His uncle had been drinking again.

His habit of drinking existed for years. His outbursts, on the other hand, were quite random. Ignis wasn’t surprised to find him moping about the living room when he’d come home, he’d be sprawled on the couch, mumbling to himself. He did not have much of a liking to do anything else except drink, read, and watch television. He was a lonely man, no wife nor children—only Ignis kept him company.

Ignis despised that thought.

He was quick to cut the phone call short. “Alright uncle, I’ll see you when I get—”

“You’ve betrayed your King, _Iggy_ ,” his uncle slurred. “Iggy—that’s what they call you, innit? Eh? _Iggy? Hahaha._ You amuse me so, you speak with pride yet such betrayal you’ve committed had gone unnoticed.”

“Good lords,” Ignis rubbed his eyes in annoyance, “I will speak to you when I get home. Obviously, you are inebriated to continue a proper conversation—.”

“Ignis,” his uncle spoke, his tone grew serious, “do you think that I’m unaware of what you do on your most _provocative_ nights?”

Ignis grew silent. “No…. I haven’t the foggiest idea of what you’re insinuating.”

“Liar,” His uncle chuckled. “I thought it was normal at first, but clearly, you have quite the infatuation. Heh-heh-heh, I understand that a man has his _needs_ , and respectively from man-to-man, I’ve kept my distance knowing that this particular ‘rite of passage’—if you should call it that—was something you would want to discover yourself. In fact, I probably should have discussed this with you when I heard you the first time….”

“S-sir?”

His uncle sinisterly chuckled again. “She’s a little too young for you, isn’t she?”

Ignis knitted his brows. “I-I beg your pardon?”

“You my boy, have dangerous, lustrous thoughts of our princess.”

Ignis rose from his seat as if he’d just been spotted for murder. “I don’t—!”

“I could hear you—it’s been that way for years,” he wheezily huffed. “You call her name as you bloody _wank_ yourself in the midst of the night for hours. You’re a damn fool—here you are claiming how much of a _brother_ you are to our prince, yet you dream of fucking his precious sister?! Astrals, it’s almost pathetic how long this obscenity been going on. You think your parents would be pleased to hear you mutter such perverse nonsense? Well, in a way I do see where you’re coming from since you see her everyday—the princess does have quite the bod.”

Ignis gripped his cellphone. “ _Shut the fuck up! Don’t you dare speak of her that way!_ ”

He heard a loud banging sound from the other end of the call. “BLOODY HELL! I-I can say what I want! You have some nerve speaking to your elder like that! I raised you as my own flesh-and-blood while your parents were far too busy attending themselves to you!”

Ignis swallowed. He may have grown up into a prestigious family, but his childhood was far from heartwarming. His parents were educators and behavioral psychologists, they had always gone away for work—mostly poking around research—while Ignis was stuck at home with the maids. Ignis would sometimes be lucky to see their faces around the holidays—but even then, they were always talking about their work, whether they’ve made a major breakthrough or hit a stump. They would barely talk or listen to Ignis as a toddler. It wasn’t until Ignis turned three that his maids pointed out the astounding intelligence he had manifested.

Ignis knew how to count, speak, and behave appropriately, which was far more advanced than any other child. He grew to enjoy reading and was seen from reading picture books to light children’s novels in days. Impressed, Ignis’ parents sent him off to a fancy school in Altissia for bright children, where their colleagues examined Ignis’ progression in obtaining such knowledge at a short amount of time as part of their research. Soon after, Mr. and Mrs. Scientia learned that their son had excelled in all courses and were eager to tell his uncle.

His uncle was surprised to hear such news, yet relieved that there was a new generation that would finally surpass him. After a meeting, he briefly conversed with the King. As the King continued to gush on about his children, Ignis’ uncle mentioned how proud he was of his successful little nephew. Upon hearing the news, King Regis urged the gruff man to bring him to the citadel and offer Ignis the opportunity of a lifetime.

Ignis’ parents were quick to send him off to his uncle as they wouldn’t want to disappoint their King. They however, knew of his uncle’s drinking problem yet were willing to believe that his alcohol abuse would never affect Ignis. Ignis couldn’t be upset with his parents, for they were once children who had lived in a difficult time period and had to work hard to obtain their education. This was also tough on his uncle since he barely knew how to raise a child. Ignis was quick to adapt to his new surroundings and discovered his independence earlier than one could ever expect of a child. He learned how to cook and take care of himself and his uncle (sometimes). Furthermore, on the rarity of all bad parenting, Ignis remained resilient and focused on himself, just as expected.

And now after all these years, he and his uncle have come to this predicament.

“You just turned eighteen, and normally I should congratulate you like any other caregiver would, but I mustn’t. I fear for you—how else am I supposed to address this sickening madness you’ve gotten yourself into?! And what if you decided to peruse her? She’s a bloody minor for gods’ sake!”

“What I do in my bedroom is none of your concern,” Ignis spat.

“Of course it is. You are helping the apparent heir to the throne, aren’t you? Perhaps he wouldn’t be so pleased if he were to hear you now, would he?”

“…Is that a threat?”

“Nay,” said his uncle. “I’m just sick of hearing your pathetic mouth ramble away, spewing nonsense. ‘Oh (Y/N)__, oh (Y/N)__!”

“…Stop it.”

“Oh, how I love you so—!”

“Stop this meaningless chatter.”

His uncle ignored him and continued to mock him. “‘My princess, I would do _anything_ for you. You’re my everything—!”

“That’s enough!”

“My _darling_ , oh my sweet darling, I want to touch you, I want to love you, I want to _fuck_ you so much—!’”

“ **Enough**!” Ignis shouted. He whipped his head to look around, wondering if there was anyone around him closely listening in. Fortunately, there were none. He could hear his breath grow loud in his eardrums, sweat poured down his face as he gripped his cellphone, nearly breaking it into pieces.

“What would your King and Prince think of you then, eh?”

The words stung him. Ignis’ felt his throat throb intensively as he tried to swallow every vulgar term he could think of against his uncle. There was no use to arguing back anyway, the man was too drunk and most likely would not remember a thing by the time the sun rised. Ignis’ hands were shaking, his vision was nearly flooded with tears of anger.

_That wretched man._

“We’re done here. Don’t ever mention this again,” Ignis said quietly, immediately ending the call. He was fumed to his core that his uncle had invasively poked him with such vulgarity that it was nearly too sickening for Ignis to mentally process.

Yet no matter how upset Ignis was, he felt naked and insecure.

_“What would your King and prince then of you then, eh?”_

The thought would not leave his head.

It was nearly eleven o’clock at night when Ignis checked his phone. He received one long apology message from his uncle, and two messages from Noctis that were most likely requesting homemade desserts for tomorrow. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Ignis nearly dropped his books when he grabbed ahold of them. He noticed that he couldn’t stop quivering and he felt uneasy. He may need some time alone, maybe he could spend the night at a motel nearby the citadel? He needed to be somewhere away from his uncle at least for tonight—away from the smell of liquor and get out of his small boxed bedroom.

Perhaps it was time for the bird to leave the nest and make one of his own.

After he placed the spell books in their proper places, Ignis emerged from the cramped aisle and discovered a special someone curled up on a red cushioned loveseat near the fireplace. There lay the princess as she slept in a cute fetal position in her matching pajama shirt and shorts. Her large pajama shirt glorified her beautiful figure as her shorts were hugging her bare thighs. Ignis could hear her soft exhales as he stepped closer to her. She lay beside a small novel, a coming-of-age story that was most likely assigned for schoolwork. Her eyes shifted under her eyelids, indicating her deep slumber and was peacefully dreaming while Ignis stood breathless, staring at her.

What should he do? Ignis didn’t want to waken her, yet he felt that it’d be rude and incredibly irresponsible if he left her alone. Calling Noctis or Cor or simply waking her up would have been the appropriate decision, however Ignis was a gentleman. He thought it was best that he’d live up to his gentlemanly instinct.

He scooped the princess in his arms and carried her to her room. He felt the warmth of her skin through his thin gloves, her chest rose and sank in a slow pace, her lips were as luscious as he had always envisioned them. Ignis wondered when was the last time he “touched” the princess so willfully like this. He remembered that as a child his heart would race like it did now, it’d beat so unsteadily and fast—he was sure that (Y/N)__’s presence infatuated him to the point where all he thought about was her.

Come to think of it, his hands were near _certain_ areas. Ignis eyed her breasts as they slightly bounced whenever he’d take a step. The more he stared at them, the more he thought about them, wondering if they’re as soft as he’d imagined they’d be? Maybe they’re enough to fill his hand. He noticed that she wasn’t wearing a bra, which peaked Ignis’ interest even further. His mouth salivated as he saw her slightly erected nipples poke underneath her shirt.

He wanted to suck them raw and hear her moan his name.

He glanced at her shorts that were snug right below her waist, the hem of her panties peaked right above them. Her bare legs felt smooth to the touch, seems like the princess started to get into the habit of shaving. Nonetheless, they were warm and soft, almost like the skin of an infant. Ignis wondered if she were smooth underneath her panties. He wanted to know what she tasted like, and how many fingers it would take to fill her up and how wet she would get. He wanted to know how he could make her moan louder if he tried. He imagined how tight she’d be underneath, wondering if (Y/N)__ could handle the ~~(impressive)~~ girth and ( ~~holy moly~~ ) length of his penis.

He could imagine her gasping as he’d enter her, the head of his cock surrounded by the wetness and intense heat of her folds. She’d whimper as he’d thrust slowly, stretching her out while she lay underneath him in and quiver in raw pleasure. Her mouth forming the perfect _O_ shape, it was marvelous in her lover’s eyes as she’d bring her legs higher to allow him better access. Ignis’ breath hitched, a shooting spike of pleasure sparked within his core and he delved deep within her.

She’d moan his name in response, then beg him to go faster, harder, in a way she’d say it— _oh, Iggy! More, more, more!_ Ignis was relentless, he wouldn’t hold back and obey her every command.

She’d then tell him to do what he pleased. This enticed him to put her on top of him and use his long fingers to tease her folds. He’d then tease her with the head of his cock and enter her once she motioned herself to have him again. Her bare buttocks slapped his pelvis as he furiously thrusted himself in her. He’d slap her cheeks and watch them jiggle, uttering how much of a naughty girl she’d been. He’d twist her body around and immediately continue fucking her, sliding his tongue down her throat. He’d firmly grip on her breasts and scream her name as he violently came inside her.

“Ah~Iggy! More, more, more!”

As gripping as his fantasies were, this one in particular made his cock twitch in excitement.

Ignis stopped in place as soon as he felt his cock spring to life in his pants. He stood there in the middle of the hall thinking of dead kittens and an angry Noctis to repress his lust. He didn’t move until he had nipped all of his desires to the bud as his consciousness fully returned to the real world. Once things felt normal, he sighed in relief. _I must end these infernal thoughts at once._

He found Nyx pacing in front of her bedroom door, muttering to himself. Nyx stopped in his tracks the moment he laid eyes on the advisor. He immediately bowed his head, thanking him for safely returning the princess. Nyx explained that he was unsure if he should have left his post to fetch the princess, for he was told by (Y/N)__ that she wanted to go read in the library and insisted that it was only going to be for an hour. After an hour and forty-five minutes, Nyx grew a bit restless and had almost pulled a “grand scheme”. Apparently, if it wasn’t for Ignis showing up just now, Nyx would have triggered the fire alarm, convinced that this was bound to awaken the entire citadel including the princess, and he figured she would return to her bedroom immediately.

Ignis stood perplexed at the highly praised glaive that stood before him as if he were a mad man. What would he gain from this? Nyx didn’t seem like the type of person to pull such a ridiculous stunt, unless it were a dare from his fellow glaives. Nyx could have checked in with other glaives and form a search party, or simply ask Prince Noctis to call his sister. There were many faults to this “plan” that could result to worse outcomes, most possibly Nyx’s expulsion of the Kingsglaive. The man was ballsy, a risky yet respectable trait any human could ever have.

The advisor was extremely relieved that he wasn’t a minute too late.

Nyx outstretched his arms, “I’ll take her off your hands.”

The princess stirred in Ignis’ arms as Nyx barely touched her. Ignis’ heart dropped, afraid that he may have woken her by mistake. Fortunately, she remained asleep, but she held on to Ignis tightly, which formed a frown on Nyx’s lips.

“Er, I believe it’s best that I tuck her in,” Ignis said politely as the princess gripped on his shirt. “Wouldn’t want her to wake, now would we? It is a school night after all.”

Nyx nodded. “Y-Yeah, of course. Go on ahead. Oh, right! Um, Ignis?”

“Yes?”

“If you know anyone that’ll cover me for a break, let me know will ya?”

“I shall.”

Nyx smiled. “Thanks, man. It-it just gets boring standing around all night. I don’t know how long I’m gonna have to this assignment, but I get real hungry, ya’know?”

Ignis nodded. “Duly noted.”

Nyx stepped away from her door and Ignis entered her bedroom.

It has been years since he first entered her bedroom. Ignis could instinctively tell how much (Y/N)__ had grown as the piles of toys were replaced by bookshelves, weapons, and art supplies. How wondrous she was, he thought, for she has multiple hobbies rather than one in particular. She certainly knows how to keep herself busy.

 _Is it because she’s lonely?_ Ignis quickly dismissed the thought. _She can’t be._

Ignis lay the princess in her bed and tucked her in. Her hair spread across her pillow as she slept peacefully. Ignis sat beside her, captivated by her beauty as the moonlight streaks highlighted her face. He stroked her hair, humming to himself while recollecting the times he had spent with her on this very bed. Each time had felt harmonious—he was away from his dreadful uncle and spent his time with someone who truly cared about his well-being. He wished that it were like this all the time, where he’d be the one to watch her sleep and he’d be the first person she’d see when she’d wake.

But that could never happen.

“Goodnight, my dear,” Ignis whispered. He leaned forward and planted a light kiss atop her warm forehead. “Sweet dreams… my darling.”

\----

There was nobody at the front desk—actually, there was no visible person in the library at all. It was after hours on a Saturday night, and Ignis figured that most of the usual visitors were out enjoying themselves, like the Glaives for instance, most of which are out drinking.

Ignis looked past countless shelves and aisles around the first floor. He made his way up the marbled stairs and searched around the aisles—still no good. His only chance of ever finding her would be the third floor.

He went up the stairs and took a deep breath.

He searched almost every aisle, through the most cramped areas and spacious areas. With every part he searched, Ignis was beginning to lose hope. It could be possible that she wasn’t here at all—she may have gone to the bathroom, or the guest bedrooms, or perhaps she made it back into her bedroom without Ignis realizing it. Maybe (Y/N)__ snuck out of the citadel and met with that _Prompto_. That freckled face, chocobo-looking boy that didn’t know how to keep his hands to himself. A thought like that would rile Ignis to the grave.

Ignis took out his phone and checked for messages. Fortunately, there were none from the prince. Noctis had probably checked in early for sleep. He glanced at the time, it was getting rather late for the princess. It may not be a school night, but Ignis figured that she’d had to wake up early for her morning run with Gladio. He also thought about calling her just once more, even though there would be a high chance that the next thing he’d hear would be that damn voicemail. He tapped through his contacts and tapped her name. He brought the phone to his ear. He could feel the anticipation eating him up, he thought it was best to maybe end the call and not bother at all. After a few seconds of silence, he was ready to end the call when suddenly, he heard the first ring.

His heart nearly stopped. He then heard the second ring, then the third ring, then the fourth. The fifth ring was interrupted halfway, and Ignis heard the familiar voice of (Y/N)__. “Hello?”

Ignis felt a rush of happiness that almost siege his throat. “Darling…”

“Hey Iggy,” she replied warmly.

That’s strange. Ignis could hear her through the phone, but he could hear her with his other ear, although it was faint. Curious, Ignis quickly took a route of the nearest aisle and explored it. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of books of infamous soldiers, samurais, and great rulers from centuries long ago that filled these shelves. Ignis could recognize some of them as brilliant works of literature from his classes, but the majority of these books were barely touched as dust began to pile onto the covers.

“Iggy?”

As Ignis grew closer towards the end of the aisle, he discovered a door that was opened halfway. Inside was the princess, sitting on top of a thick blanket that spread across a large mat on the floor. As Ignis stepped in, (Y/N)__ looked up and saw his handsome face in surprise.

“I-Ignis?”

Ignis stepped through the small room and closed the door behind him. The room seemed to have been a closet of some sort, but with its lazily placed items and a mat and blanket for furniture, this was converted to a tacky study room. Ignis paid too little attention to his surroundings, for the one thing he cherished the most sat below him.

“My darling, at last,” he sighed heavily, a warm smiling escaping his lips. He fell to his knees and embraced the young princess as tight as he could. “I’ve found you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT, SERIOUS SMUT-ACTION, LOVEY-DOVEY, SEXY RATED R STUFF NEXT CHAPTER. HOW HOT WILL IT BE? ENOUGH TO MOIST UP THE DRIEST OF DESERTS! THAT IS A OATH MY DUDE.  
> Hey but you got some more of Iggy's fantasies, eh? ;D  
> I gotta study on more fanfiction to improve how sex-writing works  
> IF YOU WANNA SIN, AND YOU'RE READY TO SIN, RAISE YOUR HANDS, STOMP YOUR FEET, PRAISE THE LORDS, BEAT THAT MEA--  
> *AHEM* (Okay that'll be the first sentence you'll see as the first note of the next chapter I'm dying so hard right now)  
> Anyway, on a more serious note, thank you everyone for enjoying the story so far. I appreciate everyone for taking the time to read this. Your feedback is just awesome and so helpful (like any tips on sex writing is cool too just saying), and if there's anything amiss, let me know because i'm writing this up at 2:00 am lol. I hope you all have a wonderful day, and stay tuned to the next chapter! :D
> 
> ******2/12/18*****  
> Lots of editing on this chapter too, I’m too redundant lmao.
> 
> ******4/23/18*******  
> It's coming........


	13. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the chapter y'all been waiting for. The princess is consoled by Ignis, and makes a choice that she will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no time. Go read.

Chapter 13

 

Love

 

You scratch your head as you sat down on a used mat, hiding from the world while patiently waiting for your phone to charge in this crummy janitor’s closet. Not long ago you were poking around the aisles of the library to find a space of solitude when you dug your hand down your pocket and discovered a phone charger. It suddenly hit that you completely forgot about handing it back to Prompto this morning.

_Whoops._

Anyway, Prompto lent it to you yesterday after class. The second your phone blacked out during lunchtime he insisted that you needed it more than he did.

“Aww, you’re so sweet,” you said with a smile. “Thank you Prompto.”

His cheeks immediately reddened as he rubbed his temple. “S-Sure! No problem. I’ll do you for anything baby girl.”

“What?”

You blinked awkwardly as his jaw dropped, realizing what had just left his mouth. “Oh. My. Gods. I did NOT mean it like that! W-w-what I mean i-is that ‘I’ll do anything _for_ you! No, really I swear!”

Noctis slapped a hand on his shoulder as he rose from his seat, comforting his blubbering friend while trying his best not to burst from laughing like a true asshole. “Damn Prompto, you sure have a way with the ladies. How’s that been working for ya lately?”

“No! I-I-I didn’t mean to sound like a pig! Even though I LITERALLY used to be one when I was a kid but, you know, but that’s a story for another time.”

You giggled. You’ve seen pictures of his baby fat before and you thought he looked adorable. “It’s okay.”

Prompto sighed in relief. “Oh Gods! I don’t deserve your kindness!” Prompto flailed his arms dramatically. “I’m literally unworthy! I’ll do you for anything—NO WAIT—I mean, I’ll DO YOU—no-no, ANYTHING for YOU—GAH! Fucking Shiva!”

Prompto grabbed his lunch wrap and stomped out of the classroom in pure embarrassment. You haven’t talked about it since.

But Noctis scoffed at you shortly after Prompto’s departure, glaring at you angrily, releasing his true nature now that he was left without his ball of sunshine. When you asked what was wrong, he immediately left his desk and said he’s going to find Prompto, only to leave behind his bento lunch that Ignis prepared for him that morning. It was untouched.

You sighed heavily when Noct’s words lingered in your mind, reliving the moment as if it was the most dramatic scene of a soap opera. What did he mean by calling mom a distraction? Did he really mean it? And if so, did he honestly think you were too? You couldn’t make that assumption, but just thinking it were true made your gut wrench.

But nothing could’ve made things worse when Noct’s voice nearly choked when you revealed the validity of your arranged marriage that was set by the Council and King Regis.

You sink your head in your arms like an anchor at sea. This time, there was nothing to do but to be alone for a while.

Finally, after a few minutes your phone awakens from its slumber. Maybe playing some games would alleviate the mood, a new high score could keep you occupied before you head back to reality.

You thought about the mess you’ve caused earlier. There are people that deserved an apology—the maids, the members of the Kingsglaive, the interior decorators, and Ignis—especially Ignis.

You felt guilty just running off without him and leaving him with your brother. Noct could have threatened to fire Ignis on the spot, and rant on about your secret love affair. Just thinking about that made you angry. Noct’s incessant narcissism bothered you, but the fact that he refused to take care of himself because he couldn’t get over his self-absorbed ass to accept your romantic relationship with Ignis, just made you increasingly furious and confused at the same time.

How could he not eat? How could he not sleep? Was this the reason why he was always so agitated all the time? Why did he plant a damn smile on his face when Prompto was around? Why did he continue this façade for so long?

Before you could realize it, your cell phone rings. You look down and your heart drops at the contact name.

_Ignis Scientia._

What do you do?

Your heart thumped faster as each second of the ringtone passed on. You trembled as you reached out for it but hesitated, wondering if this was worth answering the call. Iris would've kicked your ass if you didn't. You gulp, mustering up some courage as you grabbed the phone and answered the call.

“Hello?”

You hear a relieved sigh in the other end. “Darling.”

“Hey Iggy.”

Ignis paused, perhaps for too long. This wasn’t like him. “Ignis?”

No response. Then suddenly you heard the sound of footsteps drawing near. You face the half-open door of the closet, where the light was shrouded by darkness of a figure that grew closer. Oh man, it must’ve been the janitor. Before thinking of a way to explain an excuse for being there, the figure turned out to be none other than the most beautiful man alive standing by the doorway.

“I-Ignis?”

He closed the door behind him. His emerald green eyes capturing your gaze as he crept forward. He looked absolutely breathtaking, but hot damn did he look like he needed some sleep. His skin had grown pale and his hair wasn’t tamed—almost as if he’d been through hell and back.

“My darling,” he croaked, falling to his knees and embracing you as tightly as he could, almost never wanting to let go. “I’ve found you.”

The warm musk of lavender returned.

“(Y/N)__, about Noctis—,”

“No,” you say breathlessly, finally releasing your brother out of your mind and grasping on the man you desired. “Let’s not talk about him please. Just hold me.”

And so, he did. He held you with both arms wrapped around your back, his slender body was pushed against you as his warm breath seeped down your neck. You felt his hands gliding down to your lower back and felt his biceps clench near your ribs. His lips brushed your bare neck as he planted gentle kisses all over. You tilt your head back, feeling the intense pleasure raging bellow your belly.

“Mmph, my darling,” Ignis whispered, “you had me so worried.”

He ran his kisses down your arms, kissing every bit of visible skin, from your elbow all the way down to your fingers. He guides your fingers to his chest, his breathing growing heavy as your fingertips glide down his buttoned-up shirt and onto the front of his pants. You felt his hardened erection as you pressed the tip of his tented trousers, his groan bringing music to your ears as a symphony you needed to hear again.

You were way too into the moment that there was no time to respond. Your mental breakdown was over.

Your lips met. His tongue slithered down your throat as his hands slipped underneath your shirt. His gloves felt cool to the touch, sending a tingling sensation right down your spine. His hands latched onto your breasts and gently squeezed until you moaned and broke the kiss.

“My princess,” Ignis gasped, “I must mention that—,”

You immediately captured his lips with your own, refusing to let him speak. Although he was enjoying himself, Ignis pulled away, making you pout and ending the intense moment.

“What? Can’t you see we’re in the middle of doing something?” You frustratingly said.

“I’m fully aware my dear,” Ignis replied calmly while rubbing your arms. “It’s come to my attention that… we care for one another.”

“Uh-huh.”

“…and I truly want to make this special.”

“Uh-huh….”

“Well, our relationship has progressed rather rapidly, much rather towards…well, you know—”

“Sex?”

His cheeks flushed bright red. “Y-Yes. Anyhow, if we were to continue our… erm, session, we are at risk unless we both make sure we’re in a more suitable setting, along with proper protection.”

You raise your brows and huff. Man, if you didn’t have these serious feelings with this four-eyed hunk you probably would’ve smacked him. But you shouldn’t let your horny persona take over your good self. You’ve learned too much from your health class and from your father’s awkward sex talk at the dinner table. Your little voice reminded you loud and clear.

**Always. Use. Protection.**

You sigh, defeated. “So, what do you mean? You don’t have a condom?”

“That’s correct.”

Apparently Ignis isn’t prepared for everything thrown at him, which disappointed you for a second.

“And I’m guessing this isn’t the best place to do it, isn’t it?”

Ignis was taken aback. “My word, I’m surprised at you." He extended his arms to demonstrate the untidiness of the room, the metal shelves with cleaning products sprawled like they were thrown there, a small desk at the end of the room that may very well be molding, and then he pointed at the mat. “Do you understand the amount of chemicals and microscopic vermin are wrapped around this very mat? We’re the first to be exposed to an upcoming plague.”

You didn’t know whether to laugh or to be grossed out, but it was pretty clear until you took a second glance of the mat below you. Yellow stains and dirt specks were scattered everywhere like a canvas of an artist whose gone mad. _Eww_ , you thought, grimacing at your surroundings. It didn’t look as bad when you entered. You were far more interested on bringing your phone back to life than anything else.

You immediately stood up and pat down your sweatpants in disgust. “Alright genius, if we can’t do it here then where the hell can we? There’s nobody here in the library anyway.”

“You never know, (Y/N)__,” Ignis said.

“Alrighty then, what’s the cleanest place you could think of?”

Ignis blinked. “My apartment.”

That was fast. Also, it was a good answer.

“Wait, what?” You asked in astonishment.

“I… have an apartment,” Ignis said. “It’s impeccably clean, safe, warm, and I have an unused box of condoms.”

You raise your brow suspiciously.

“The condoms came with the apartment, on my hand to Shiva they were the most unexpected items I could find in a new home.” Ignis explained.  “The previous tenant seemed to have left them behind, although it must have been unintentional since I discovered them taped behind a pantry shelf. It seems that his newlywed wife became pregnant and then requested for a larger and more luxurious living space. Oh, his dreadful reaction upon giving his keys to me—”

“Okay, Iggy,” you say as you cut him off mid-sentence. “As much as I love your story-telling, I think we should go cuz I’m a little horny right now and a bit frustrated, OK?”

Ignis gulped at your demand. “A-Affirmative.”

\----

It didn’t take long to sneak out of the citadel, it was actually kinda easy. With a mischievous heart, you followed the previous route that you took with Noctis earlier in the morning. You and Ignis had split up and agreed to meet at an area close to the citadel’s gate. It would be too suspicious if you walked alongside him in the parking garage and security would definitely spot you if you entered his car.

The issue now was getting caught by the staff in the halls. You checked every corner for a guard or a servant passing by. You take aim towards the ceiling and warp your way over them, hanging above chandeliers and cemented wall statues. In a few minutes, you found your way around the citadel making sure you weren’t spotted. You were quicker than lightning as you held your breath and controlled your footwork in each floor. Towards the end of a corridor, you enter an unattended guest room and walked across the room to reach the balcony. From there, you were about twenty stories high from the ground. Up ahead, around maybe two hundred or three hundred feet, was a luxurious apartment building whose roof was perfectly aligned to the guest room.

You took aim at a corner pole that was surrounded by television antennas. You held your breath, focused on the pole, and in mere seconds you found yourself immediately grasping onto it as your feet dangled in the air. The cool fall air felt refreshing on your face as you pull your legs around the pole and slid down, careful not to chafe your thighs.

You pat down your sweatpants and looked back at the place you called your home. With a heavy heart, you fully understand that from here on out, there’ll be consequences that’ll maybe haunt you for the rest of your life.

At the same time, you didn’t care.

But, your good girl quality still got the best of you though, for some reason it felt wrong to leave without a notice. Also, you didn’t want to be rude. You whipped out your phone and began to type a message, pouring your heart with every word generated on your screen. You hesitated for a moment, but you took a deep breath and hit “send” to the contact.

Next you send a quick text to Noctis, writing, “C ya tomorrow. YOLO,” while snickering at the thought of his reaction.

Finally, after you warped from the roof of the building to the nearest stop sign on the street below, you scrolled down your contacts and call Lunafreya. In two rings, she picks up. Her melodic voice purred through your ear.

“Oracle speaking, how may I help you?”

 You burst out laughing, she may as well open her own office with that voice. “Luna? Is that how you introduce yourself?”

She giggled, a sound so gentle and genuine. “Oh, sometimes dearie. I just like to poke fun at others. How are you? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” you replied, checking your surroundings for Ignis’ car as you walked towards the designated area you both agreed to meet. “How are you?”

“I’m excellent. Just finished with the work I had for today. There was a severe epidemic of measles that attempted to make a comeback to my people, but I managed to eradicate the virus from those affected rather quickly.”

Ah. She’s a true hero.

“That’s… amazing,” you say, shocked at her response. “Um, Luna? I know it’s been awhile since we last spoke and I hate to be a weirdo that asks this, but I need your advice.”

“Sure, of course,” she replied sweetly. “Whatever you need my dear. What is it?”

Damn you were really about to ask this. You weren’t sure if its taking a step too far, but you were hopeful that you weren’t going allow to let your nerves get the best of you.

_Here goes nothing._

“I… need advice about sex.”

 

\----

 

You entered Ignis’ car as it sped off towards the highway. It was one of the latest Audi models that was highly praised in Insomnia, with high-standard functions, fully coated in metallic black on the exterior, café leather seats, automatic crash-prevention technology, and not to mention the cup holders. This felt extremely fancy, and Ignis had looked perfectly relaxed as he drove the approximate speed limit, his seat was well adjusted upright while both hands were planted firmly on the wheel. There was a faint jazzy tune coming from the car radio, and you’d notice from time to time Ignis would tap his finger to follow the beat.

“Oh,” you say, raising your brows.

His finger halted. “What?”

“You umm, like music?”

Ignis glanced at you in disbelief. “Of course—who doesn’t enjoy music? There isn’t a single bloke on the planet that I know of that would dislike music.”

 _Well don’t be a damn grouch about it_ , you thought. He’s been around Noct’s toxicity for far too long. You look over at the window and observe glass buildings glistening away as you drove pass them. “I don’t know… boring people?”

Ignis cleared his throat, thinking twice about his previous answer. “Yes… probably.”

Now the atmosphere felt awkward. You weren’t sure how to make small talk, now that the anxiousness was bothering you. It felt completely nerve-wrecking that your heart was beating faster than usual. Things are finally going to change with Ignis and you took the initiative to do something insane. Tonight is _the_ night, and you’re sure as hell that you don’t wanna mess this up.

Then a lovely tune entered your ears after the song played on the radio that was then followed by humming. It was so poignant and well delivered that you looked at the radio screen to see the name of the singer. The jazzy instrumentals played, and before you could ask the name of the song, you see that it was Ignis who’d been humming all along.

Then he began to sing.

“ _Someday, when I’m awfully low_

_When the world gets cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you,_

_And the way you look tonight.”_

Your jaw dropped.

 _He knows how to sing?!_ You were dumbfounded as each and every note was executed to perfection. Ignis was synced in tune, and was swaying his head slightly as he sung each line.

“ _Yes you’re lovely,_

_with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft,_

_there is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight.”_

He quickly glanced at you and gave a warm smile. His emerald-green eyes twinkled like the stars above the night sky. He looked so radiant that you started to blush and squirm in your seat, fighting against yourself from leaping out of your seat and pull him close. Ignis noticed your movements and placed a hand on your knee as a comforting gesture.

_“With each word, your tenderness grows_

_tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh, wrinkles your nose,_

_Touches my foolish heart.”_

This did not help at all. You bite your lower lip and squirmed again, wanting his touch to extend further to your desired area. Ignis inhaled deeply and returned his attention to the road, making a signal to turn on the nearest exist off the highway. His hand was still latched on your knee, but as he reached a red light after exiting the highway, you felt his fingertips slightly moving upward on your thigh, fully enticing you on what you’ve been craving. You hold back on your moan as the light turned green, and you felt your back immediately pull to the leather seat like a magnet as Ignis stepped on the gas pedal and the car quickly sped off down the empty street.

_“Lovely, never, never change_   
_Keep that breathless charm_   
_Won't you please arrange it?_   
_'Cause I love you_   
_A-just the way you look tonight.”_

He gently massaged your thigh for a while as he continued to sing the rest of the song. Your mouth watered by just looking at his long fingers, thinking of a better place for them to visit. You envisioned his soft hands grasping your bare thigh, his fingers slipping through your underwear and taking you to a whole new world downtown. However, your lustful moment ended for it wasn’t until a few minutes later you arrived at your destination. Ignis parked his car in the garage and stepped out, only following to your side and opening the car door and extending his hand out like a gentleman. You take his hand and step out, closing the door behind you as Ignis pressed the lock button on his car keys.

You take the elevator with him from the garage to the twentieth floor, arriving in mere seconds and barely feeling any gravitational pull the moment the elevator door opened. The dimly lit hall was extravagant, black marbled walls with a thick red carpet flooding the entire floor like a corridor of a polished haunted castle. Ignis guided you to the entrance of his apartment, and in a swift motion of a card key and code lock, he opens the door and welcomes you inside.

It took a minute to accept the gorgeous setting surrounding you. A spacious apartment with hardwood floors, charcoal brick walls, impressive modern interior design, and not a speck of dust in sight. The kitchen had stainless steel amenities, with luxurious brands of kitchenware and cutlery in sight.

“I want to show you something,” Ignis said, as he took your hand and guided you towards the living room. It was a large space with a café leather sofa, a small coffee table, and a flat screen television that was hung to the wall. He pulled back his sapphire curtains and revealed tall windows. Your jaw dropped as you were captivated of the view.

Insomnia at night looked absolutely breathtaking, as city lights dazzled in all colors, the city streets and the suburbs meshed together so beautifully. Straight ahead was the citadel, appearing peaceful contrary of the mayhem that may be happening indoors. A blinding light from the crystal pierced through the sky and disappeared as it reached the invisible force field above, indicating that it was nine o’clock in the evening. Ignis walked to your side, capturing the view with awe.

It was almost like deja-vu.

He clears his throat and taps you shoulder. “Would you care for some refreshments?”

You declined the offer, but you would so love to be refreshed by him tonight. Sadly, your stomach growled, giving Ignis an opportunity to insist on cooking dinner for you tonight.

After absorbing the view, you take his hand and resume the rest of the house tour. The dining area was small; containing a wooden table with two seats, with each one facing one another, however one seat was more used than the other.  

 _I guess Ignis doesn’t have many visitors_ , you thought.

Next was the bathroom. It was gorgeous beyond belief with cool grey tiles, white walls, and possibly the newest amenities that were featured at the latest home catalogue. A grey towel hung symmetrically on the wall to your right, and you spot a toothbrush with a plastic cap that covered the bristles, and was placed firmly on a glass stand. And of course, not a single speck of dust was in sight.

You were awed at the sight. _This suits him perfectly_.

“You have quite an eye for cleanliness,” you giggle.

“Of course,” Ignis responded in a prideful manner. “A clean home is a happy home.”

You quickly sniff your shirt and felt disgusted. The mix of sweat and janitorial smells sadly stuck around. “Do you mind if I take a shower before dinner?” You ask politely, pulling off a curtsy.

Ignis chuckled at the gesture. “You may.”

 

\----

 

You never thought a shower felt so good unless you were in Ignis’ bathroom. A detachable nozzle with different pressure settings that could make any sore muscle feel rejuvenated than ever before. You scrubbed yourself with Ignis’ luffa and used his gentle body scrubbing shower gel from Insomnia’s finest Path and Brawly Works. The lather spread down your shoulders and flooded your body, the familiar lavender scent had masked your entire body.

_Ah, I smell like Iggy._

After washing up, you exit the shower and find that Ignis had replaced your used clothes and left a change of fresh clothes by the door with a pair of fuzzy slippers and cozy socks. You checked yourself out on the mirror above the sink after changing into them. A black over-sized t-shirt and a pair of slim grey boxer shorts that hella complimented your butt. You felt a little exposed not wearing your bra or panty, but honey, let those girls out and let ‘em breathe.

You step out of the bathroom feeling clean and refreshed. You find Ignis in the kitchen, whisking away at a sauce pan making sure that the consistency of the sauce was rich and thick. It seems Ignis had also showered and changed clothes—did he have a second bathroom? Anyway, his hair was damp while he wore a tank top and joggers. His olive skin shined as he swiftly moved with his kitchenware. His toned muscles spoke for themselves, showing every bit of masculinity in and outside his tank top. He noticed you stepping in the kitchen and stopped, eyes wandering around your body wearing his apparel. He cleared his throat and resumed whisking.

“Dinner will take about an hour,” Ignis said. “I’m making a braised stew to ease that belly of yours.”

You swear your stomach squealed in glee.

“Do you need help with anything?”

“I’m nearly finished preparing (Y/N)__, please make yourself comfortable in my abode.”

“Sure.”

You exit the kitchen and wander around. You enter the dining room and were taken aback by how different it looked with new aesthetics Ignis recently placed. Two porcelain plates with a folded reusable napkins and clean silverware on both sides. Unlit candles and rose petals were decorated around the center of the table, drawing a romantic setting that replicated in a five-star restaurant.

_This is so sweet._

You then observed the hanged picture frames on the wall. There was a family photo of Ignis as a small child, wearing a sailor suit uniform and full-moon glasses that looked too big for his face, clutching a book with his parents sitting alongside him, each outstretching their hands on his shoulder. It appeared that the photo was taken on Christmas day, as opened and unopened presents were scattered across the floor, a pine tree decorated with red ornaments on the corner of the photo and a cozy fireplace on the other. Ignis appeared a lot like his mother, with soft facial features, emerald eyes, and olive skin tone that accentuated her glamorous beauty. She wore a black robe with a white nightgown underneath, but her obvious pregnant belly had refused to stay put inside the robe. There was a small yellow bow placed on top that made you smile and saw ‘ _aw’_ at the same time.

_Iggy has a sibling?! No way!_

Your eyes shift to the other parent, only this time, your eyes widened and you felt yourself break a sweat in delight. Ignis’ dad, _hot damn, may the gods bless **thee** sir._

He wore a tight fitting t-shirt and green flannel pajamas, and wow did he have a six-pack. Tan-skinned, dark brown eyes, rugged jawline, and stubble—were just the mere differences between him and Ignis. Everything else—lords have mercy it was like Ignis became a lumberjack for a weekend and received a farmer’s tan at the same time. Sharing the light brown hair, body frame, stature, was more than enough to make you swoon, it was almost as if he came straight out of a magazine you would definitely purchase.

The next frame was large and rather eloquent with brass decoration around the corners. The photograph contained was professionally taken by one of Insomnia’s most prestigious photographers, and it was of you and Noctis sitting on the thrones next to each other. Your brother looked seemingly out of touch with his regular self, as he sat with a straight posture, wearing a serious expression that made him look daunting while also wearing a fully black suit of his choice. His legs were crossed and his hands were neatly folded on his lap, as his leaf-like crown nestled on his combed hair. You remembered that after the photo was taken he scratched his testicles hoping no one would notice, sadly you bore witness and was mortified.

You were taken aback by how good you looked in the photograph. Comparing yourself to your brother, you wore a silky black gown that exposed your bare shoulders and arms. A jeweled necklace snaked around your neck, and to compliment that elegant look it was topped with diamond earrings and a crown similar to your brothers’, which was placed on top of your head. You remembered that Ignis was present during the photoshoot and was seated next to the photographer He never failed to take his eyes off you.

Upon closer inspection, you notice a smudge on the glass that was directly in front of your photographed face.

_Huh. Are those lip marks?_

The next photo nearby was of Ignis graduating university, as he wore his black cap and gown and held his framed diploma. You noticed a man who you recognized as his uncle had stood next to Ignis, wrapping an arm around his shoulder wearing a serious expression that appeared very weary and bleak like a grumpy old man. Time did not agree with that poor man, and it seemed that Ignis didn’t look so happy in this photo either.

You remembered that on that day, Ignis had taken the day off for the ceremony. He had returned to the citadel to resume his duties in the evening, despite the fact that he didn’t need to but he insisted on it nonetheless. You had baked some chocolate-chip cookies as a present, and gave him a warm hug and told him that you were proud of his academic achievements. Surprisingly, he had returned the hug almost immediately, squeezing you tightly as if he never wanted to let go. The intimate moment was broken until Noctis cleared his throat in an unpleasant manner and bid him goodnight. Ignis bowed, clutching the bag of cookies while thanking you for your kindness before leaving for the night.

The rest of the photos were scattered among the wall and you took the time to observe each and every one of them. After observing all the photos of tourist attractions, high-quality gourmet food, Ignis’ parents at work, and dewed flowers, you came across one that stopped you in your tracks.

It was an ordinary frame that contained a ripped notebook page, with faint wrinkles that were smoothed out and appeared very well preserved. The page was filled with the presence of a green crayon, as green hearts were placed all over the page. At the center was an oval for a face, two big dots for eyes, lots of vertical lines for hair, a horizontal line for the mouth, and two rectangles that were connected together by a horizontal line to represent glasses.

A single tear dripped down your cheek.

You heard footsteps approaching to the doorway and you see Ignis walking in, wiping his hands with a damp washcloth and placing it on a shelf near the entryway. “Do forgive me my dear but dinner may take a little longer than expected. I realized that I am missing a few ingredients and had to use several substitutes.” His expression changed dramatically as he saw you, and in a second he was by your side and his tone grew serious. “What’s wrong? A-Are you alright?”

It took a moment to speak, you were so in shock that a knot had formed in your throat. You took in a breath, fighting not to cry. “You… kept… this.”

It didn’t take long for Ignis to understand until he saw what you were pointing at. The memories had flooded back, where a five-year-old-turning-six little princess was so proud of her drawing but had immediately forgotten about it. You remember that it was the first time Ignis had approached you, and you told him for the first time to address you by your name. Your heart had never thumped so hard in your chest, and it was that moment that made you think about Ignis almost every day afterward.

Ignis’ face softened as he cupped your cheek and wiped the tear streak with his thumb. “It’s my most prized possession.”

You chuckle softly at the ridiculously sweet statement. “That’s funny, I… I don’t even remember giving this to you.”

Ignis sighed. “Well, if you must know, I took it because it was drawn in your brother’s dreadful notebook and I didn’t want him to have it. I’ll admit that it wasn’t like me to do that, but I had refused to let it go, so I kept it in my possession because it was rather… adorable, to say the least.”

You feel your cheeks grow warm. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do,” Ignis said with a smile, which made you form a shy smile. “Also, it seems you’ve caught me in my only crime. I may as well be arrested tonight for theft.”

You giggle at the joke. “I think all’s forgiven. I just… can’t believe you’ve kept it for so long.”

You both stood there, admiring the page. The sentiment of a child’s drawing was something you shared together.

You looked over at Ignis’ Christmas photograph and was reminded of a question you’ve been wanting to ask. “Where’s your sibling?”

Ignis paused at the question. “What?”

You point at the engorged belly of his mother, who looked like she was about to pop with a baby at any second. “Your sibling—your brother, sister, whatever. How come there aren’t any photos of them?”

Ignis inspected the photo and he closed in his eyes. He gave a grim sigh and slightly shook his head. “I hadn’t realized until you mentioned it, (Y/N)__.” He scratched his head and pursed his lips. “I regret to inform you that this particular photograph is the only one I have of my sibling.”

You knit your eyebrows. “I don’t know what you—.” You stopped before you could finish the sentence, feeling completely foolish once you realized the situation.

“I’m so sorry Iggy, I didn’t—!”

“No, no, don’t be,” Ignis said, placing a hand on your shoulder, “it was something I never imagined telling you. It’s a long story.”

You held his hand and caught his gaze. “I have all night. Tell me.”

It happened that night on Christmas, a few days before his mother’s actual due date. Ignis’ parents had already tucked him into bed and had gone to sleep soon after. A few hours later, he had woken up to a screeching cry coming from his parent’s bedroom. He scrambled out of bed and lunged to their door before the maids arrived, asking what was wrong. As he pushed the door open he was shocked as he saw a pool of blood emerge through his mother’s nightgown and spill to the floor. His father, terrified to his core, had to carry her limp body to his car as she screamed in agony of the health of her unborn baby.

It took two days for them to return, and Ignis had stood by the doorway for the majority of the time, waiting for his parents and anxious about his sibling’s health. As they entered the home, it felt as if time had stopped. Ignis’ mother was a wreck, her skin pale, her hair oily and caught in a messy bun, with a melancholy expression that Ignis had never seen before. Her belly wasn’t as large the last time he saw it, and as confused as he was, it made Ignis reach out and attempt to touch it, wondering about his little baby sibling. His hand was then swatted away by his father, telling him that he shouldn’t do that ever again.

The maids pulled Ignis aside as his parents made their way upstairs and into their bedroom. A second later, Ignis’ uncle had entered the home and locked the door after the maids greeted him. As they dispersed to their regular duties, Ignis looked at his uncle and asked a question that was better left unasked.

“What happened to the baby?”

A maid nearby Ignis had stopped dusting a table and was about to respond until Ignis’ uncle held up his hand and told her to leave the room.

“The baby was a stillborn,” his uncle whispered.

“A… what?”

His uncle turned to him, and with a harsh tone in his voice, it was the one line Ignis would never forget.

_“The baby’s dead you little twat. Fuck off.”_

Your eyes widened in shock as he told the end of the story, heart heavy with absolute dread. Just hearing about his lifestyle before he came to work for the citadel and how remarkable he was as a young boy was almost unbelievable. His parents were practically non-existent for a large portion of his life, and were only available during the holidays if their work didn’t keep them too occupied. He was practically raised by his maids, and not a single one was represented with significant parental traits.

On the year his mother was pregnant, his parents took the decision to pause on their work and focused on their family. Ignis would come downstairs to his mother whipping breakfast while his father sat on the dining room table reading the local newspaper, greeting him as he approached them with playful kisses and hugs. They would spend their days home-schooling him, watching movies together, and telling stories all day long. It was a perfect time for him, for he finally obtained the close affectionate relationships that he always wanted.

You observe the picture once more and shook your head, disgusted at its deceiving portrayal of a once happy family. “I’m really sorry Ignis.”

“It’s alright,” Ignis replied shamefully. “I should’ve mentioned this a long time ago. However, I never desired to burden you with such tragedy at any way possible. Forgive me.”

You took a deep breath, and began to fidget with your thumbs, suppressing the realization of how frequent Ignis had made accommodations to your life. “Umm about the baby—if I may ask, was it a boy or a girl?”

Ignis glanced at the photo of his mother’s belly. “A girl.”

You could imagine a little girl similar to Ignis’ features crawl to his side and ask for her big brother, with eyes big and wearing a fluffy dress like a doll. Sadly, she wasn’t real as you would’ve hoped her to be.

“What was her name?”

Ignis smiled as he said it. “Aqua.”

You thought of how lovely the name sounded. She would’ve been the purest and most lovable child alive, who’d always have that never-ending adoration from her brother. The more you kept thinking about it, it was harder to accept that who she could’ve been today will never see the light of day. You stood alone with Ignis silently, staring at him as he recollected the one year of happiness he had with his family.

Ignis broke the silence as he cleared his throat. “(Y/N)__, I have a confession to make.”

“Yes?”

Ignis hesitated for a moment, pushing his glasses in place on the bridge of his nose before he spoke. “I… lied.”

“Huh?”

Ignis thought for a minute to collect his words. “I’ve… committed another crime.”

You raise a brow. “What?”

“I… well, ever since I was told to serve the Royal Crownsguard it changed my life forever. I was distraught, I held my emotions a secret from everyone—no one would understand how lost I felt. The one thing that I thought would permanently bring my family together again just… vanished without warning. I thought that the Gods were being cruel to me because everything went back to normal—and I despised it. I loathed living in my own home, being raised by people who simply cared about their own paychecks. I saw my parents through photographs and newspapers... so I thought they should receive that in return. I decided that it was time I took charge of my life. Once the opportunity arrived, I left home to serve our King. Then on that day, when I approached the throne room, I was nervous and thought that it was all a mistake—I thought that there was absolutely no way someone, me, a mere child could ever help guide our next future king. But then, I met you.”

His breath hitched as he pulled you close, tilting your chin to so his eyes would meet yours. Ignis’ lip quivered as he took another heavy breath. “Everything changed when I… saw you. You were a just a little girl, but there was something that I couldn’t understand as to why I felt the way I felt all those years ago. I thought maybe you were someone who could replace Aqua—you were always so cheerful and adorable that I’d envisioned _she_ would be.”

Ignis rubbed his temple as he continued. “At the time, I admit that I wanted a sister. I admit that I was rather jealous of Noctis because he had you by his side, and I wanted to know what it was like, just once, to care about someone rather than myself. However, the more I attempted to treat you as such, I would learn something new about you and that resulted me to instantly forget my own wishes and priorities in the first place. I didn’t understand what I felt. You aren’t my sister, and I have no right to believe that you were a replacement. You are the princess of Lucis—daughter of King Regis, and the sister of the heir to the throne. I never got the chance to thank you, mainly because you brought me to life and reminded me to search for a purpose, to serve our future king and help you by any means necessary.”

He took your hand and held it close to his lips, gently kissing your knuckles.

“I confess, after a while, I realized that I was a bloody fool. When I saw you for the first time, you weren’t someone that could fill a void in my heart, but someone who’d make thy heart anew.”

“W-what are you saying?”

Ignis pursed his lips. “I’d fallen in love with you—and will continue doing so for every minute, every day, every month, and every year, using every fiber in my being, forevermore.”

 You couldn’t stop yourself. With outstretched arms, you wrap yourself around him, pulling him close to a slow deep kiss. Hearts thundered between your chests, your hands searching for him as pure ecstasy swirled through your veins. He scooped you off your feet, your legs dangled in the air as he spread his kisses down your throat. You find his lips again, sharing a deeper kiss that made your body tremble in his grasp.

“I love you,” Ignis moaned between kisses. “I love you, with all my heart.”

“I love you too,” You breathed, heart melted as he leaned forward and brushed his lips onto yours once more. A hot tingle rubbed down your spine, curling your toes, practically begging you to want him more. You extend your tongue to meet his. You felt his hand slip down your butt, giving you tight squeeze that made you moan in his mouth. You pull away, freeing yourself from him, temporarily.

After clearing your head from what you wanted to do to him, you looked at Ignis and gave him a sly smirk. “You know, there’s another crime you’ve committed.”

“And what’s that my dear?” He asked, panting.

“You never showed me the rest of the tour,” you say playfully. “Perhaps you should direct me to the bedroom.”

Ignis formed a lustful grin across his face. “Right this way.”

 

\----

 

As Ignis switched the lights, you were enamored at the simplicity. There was a queen-sized bed with satin sheets, one nightstand on the side, and three bookshelves on the opposite end that were full of books. The tall windows complimented the room and were hugged by sheer grey curtains.

“Wow!”

Ignis chuckled in delight, taking pride in his generous salary for once. He pressed a button that dimmed the lights, creating a relaxed and romantic ambiance.

“That’s the first time I’ve ever used that,” he whispered. “I’ve never really felt the need to make use of it… up until this very moment.”

“It’s amazing.”

A faint smile appears on his lips as he chuckled. He walked closer to you, pushing a piece of your hair behind your ear.

“Well, it’s nothing compared to you, your highness.” He purred.

Usually you’d groan when he’d say that, but now it felt completely different from all those times before. He spoke intimately with a hint of royal flattery. By that touching statement, you gave him a quick peck to the cheek.

He smiled sweetly and blushed, and for that you gave him another peck but on his other cheek.

Then another peck.

And another.

And another.

And….

Ignis swiftly leaned forward and planted his lips on yours. It was so sudden that you stood frozen. As your lips parted, you take a moment to breathe.

“If there’s one thing you should learn from me,” Ignis grinned playfully, gripping your hair as he locked into your eyes, “I don’t like a tease.”

You were too swooned to understand, but you were immediately pulled to his bed, wrists bound by Ignis’ tight grip.

“I’ve withheld myself for far too long,” Ignis growled, leaning forward and pushing his pelvis against you, his bulging soldier awaiting to invade your chamber. “Now, I have you all to myself.”

You moaned as he pushed himself against you, desiring him to continue. You push your hips upwards, surprising him as he let out a groan. You smirked at his response, but you were soon met with hungry eyes as his face grew close and his nostrils fumed.

“What did I just say?” He asked firmly.

You were way too horny to reply. You kept giggling as you snaked your legs around him and rubbed yourself on his bulge. Ignis groaned again in his throat, frustrated that he was unable to prevent your direct approach. He searched for the hem of the fitted boxers you wore, then pulled them down swiftly. You gasped, feeling exposed and embarrassed that he saw your sex, but more turned on of his lustful expression. His slipped his hands underneath your shirt, feeling the mounds of your breasts in his reach, giving a gentle squeeze to each one. You moan as his fingertips pressed on your nipples. He tightly tugged on them that jerked your arms against the bed and clutching on the satin sheets.

“Iggy!”

You felt your shirt snag at his grasp as he pulled it over your shoulders, your arms involuntary raise and slide out of the sleeves. You were greeted with warm air as your body was exposed, and you felt an instant rush of embarrassment as Ignis stood before you, his eyes ecstatic at your nakedness. He paused to take a mental picture of this moment, as if he never wanted to forget how cute and vulnerable you looked. Enticed by your presence, he began to pounce.

Shifting his weight towards you, Ignis coveted your body in kisses. He began with your thigh, then traveled to your belly, and explored your breasts. With his coy tongue, he licked your nipple and soon enclosed it with his mouth. He began to suck, his tongue gallivanting to his delight as warm saliva coated your nipple, sending a splurge of pleasure right to your chamber. Your nipple hardened in his grasp that you cried out his name.

His pupils dilated. He pushed your breasts together and sucked your nipples raw.

His tongue invaded your mouth as his hands wandered around your body. His long fingers, the ones you’ve been craving since the car ride, had reached their destination to your sex. He slips a digit in your clit, making circular motions inside while enticing the bean with his thumb. You moaned, begging him for more.

Ignis smirked in response, slipping another digit and thrusted his fingers to your satisfaction.

“F-Fuck! Ignis!” The sudden rise of pleasure jerked your hips upward, allowing Ignis to slip another digit and to thrust his hand ever so vigorously, finger fucking you as your head tilted back and you screamed his name once more. Your moans were constant with every thrust, music to his ears within every waking second as you writhed beneath him.

He pulls away from you sex, raising his hand that was coated in your juices. “My, my, you’re absolutely soaked, _darling_.” He licked his fingers clean in delight.

_Fuck me._

You could hear your inner goddess screaming from the top of her lungs, hungry for more, desperate for his touch and wanting him. You glance at his bulging cock beneath his pants and your mouth watered. Pulling yourself to your knees, wobbling, you crawl to him and reach for his pants and attempted to pull them down. Suddenly, your hand was slapped away and you were met with a low growl.

“Such impatience.” You look up at his expression, emerald-green eyes piercing through your heart like it never did before. You fumble at his pants again but he catches your hand.

“How intriguing. Is this what you really desire?”

Your heart thundered against your eardrums as sudden impulses came naturally to you. You wanted him so bad that you squirmed in place, forming a pout in your lips as he stared at your lustful expression. He grasped your hair, eyes locked to you.

“Eager,” he huffed, slightly pulling you closer and inviting your cheek to meet his bulge. He traced his finger around your lips, then smirked sinisterly.

“Beg.”

And you do. You cry for him and beg him to release his ultimate weapon, hungry with his love as the anticipation left your throat. Ignis hummed in response to your plea. He took off his tank top in a swift gesture and exposing his olive bod, then pulled off his sweatpants to reveal his massively swollen erection he’d been concealing all along. Your jaw instantly dropped.

_Hot fucking damn._

In seconds, you planted your lips on the head of his lengthy cock, tasting the sweet-salty pre-cum that was coated on top. Ignis’ breath hitched as you made your way downward from the head to his balls. You stretch your tongue all around the base and spiraled upward, licking him like a sea-salt popsicle.

Ignis’ grip on your hair tightened as you covered the head of his cock with your mouth, sucking till he moaned in pleasure. The sound of his moans was hot, motivating you in ecstasy. Slowly, you began to hollow your cheeks and take more of Ignis in you, his musk invading your nostrils while you peered above the generously gifted man.

Ignis’ face was as red as a tomato, mouth wide as he continued to moan with every suck you generously gave. He was trying so hard not to push his hips forward and fuck your face, but was condemned once he saw you push your limits and nearly swallow his entire cock.

He couldn’t take it anymore, he mustered the courage to spring himself forward and push himself deeper in your mouth.

You moan, nearly gagging by his girth and sudden speed. He took the reins as his other hand grasped your shoulder. You could feel your throat stretch out as he fucked your face harder, moaning until he tilted his head upward.

“I’m—I’m going to cum!”

He attempted to pull away but you were quick enough to latch onto the head of his cock as he released his seed, warm salty cum filled your mouth and spilled at the corners. You felt a hand jerk your chin to meet his gaze. Panting, he pushed his glasses back in place at the bridge of his nose, as sweat beads dripped down the side of his face.

“Open,” he commands.

You obey willingly, revealing the large amount of cum that you managed to salvage from your trip downtown, swirling around your tongue and nearly dripping from your mouth. This sparked Ignis to groan, mesmerized at the lewd sight.

“Now swallow.”

You immediately do so, feeling the warm juices fill and alleviate your stretched throat as you swallowed.

“Excellent,” he purrs, cradling your face in his hands. “Simply sublime. I daresay, you’ve been extraordinary on your first time (Y/N)__. I feel that you should be rewarded.”

He knelt forward and pushed you to your back. The satin sheets felt cool underneath, But Ignis’ rough body was completely opposite, burning hot as he shifted his weight on you.

He grasped on your thigh and moved upward to your clit. Then he pulled himself back from your face and down to your legs, lifting your legs above his shoulders and grew closer to your heat. A faint smile appeared on his lips as he slipped a finger inside, down to his knuckle, wiggling all around as you squirmed at his tease. He abruptly pulls back, his finger covered in your juices.

He takes off his glasses with his free hand while he licks his slick finger. He enjoyed the taste, and now he wanted it straight from the source.

He leaned forward, and with his sharp tongue, he licked your clit.

Intense pleasure spiked below your belly as his tongue explored all around your heat. Hot and wet, Ignis’ tongue entered your vagina, taking in as much of you as he could. The world was exploding, as hot sensations vibrated all around your body.

You wanted more. You needed more. You immediately reach for his head and comb through his hair. Then you grasped on a handful of hair and pulled, pushing his head down to further mess with your clit.

Ignis never stopped you.

You’re left gasping as he devoured your folds. His hands gripped tightly on your thighs, pushing the two further away from each other to allow better access. You saw his head bobble, and in seconds his piercing eyes were locked onto you, like a predator amidst of his prey. Ignis left a playful bite and was pleased to hear another moan escape your lips, you could’ve sworn that he was grinning, but you were too horny enough to care.

“Ahh! Ig~nis!”

You felt a rumble bellow your belly, built up with anticipation as if a release was impending. You couldn’t take it anymore

“Darling?” He whispered.

“I want you,” you breathlessly say, desperate for him. “I want you so bad Iggy.”

Ignis took a deep breath and pushed your thighs aside, crawling over you until the tip of your nose was met with his. He pulled you into another deep kiss, mixing both of your juices tasting each other.

“My dear, you’re so eager,” he responded coyly. “All in due time.”

_Yeah, fuck that._

A new idea sparked and there was absolutely no time to wait.

You crawl out from underneath him and pushed yourself towards the headboard of the bed, smirking at his confused expression as if he did something wrong. He crawled toward you, a grin plastered across his face as he thought you were playing a game, but you stopped him with your foot to his chest that made him frown.

“Bow.”

Ignis gaped. He stammered a response, but you beat him to it. “Did I stutter?” You ask defiantly. “Bow to your princess.”

He hesitated for a moment, but he followed your command, placing his hand above his chest and the other behind his back, gracefully bowing to you.

“My turn,” you say, lifting his chin with your bare toes so he could meet your gaze. Ignis didn’t have a clue what was going on, but you were thoroughly intrigued by his dumbfounded expression, one that’s rare to see.

“You’ve kept me waiting long enough,” you said, demanding his attention. “I’ll let you off with a warning, only if you complete a simple request.”

“… (Y/N)__?”

“Chamberlain,” you hissed as you quickly used your toes to flick his chin. “You will address me as ‘Your Highness.’”

Ignis’ cock sprung to life. He realized your idea and was fucking loving it.

“Your… Highness.”

“Good,” you purred, circling your foot around his torso and down to his crotch, pressing onto his cock as he attempted to suppress his surprised moan. “I will say this once for you to follow, do I make myself clear?”

Ignis nodded in agreement.

“I am, (Y/N)__ Lucis Caleum, princess of Insomnia,” you began, enticing your only audience, “I order you, Ignis Scientia, the royal advisor. **_To_. _Fuck. My. Brains. Out_** _._ ”

Appalled by your wish, he immediately reached for his nightstand and pulled a condom, ripping the wrappings and gently sliding the translucent rubber coat down his massive cock, throbbing at his touch, longing for you. You wiggled a brow at the brand, satisfied that it was a luxurious brand that was known to feel non-existent.

Impressed, you signal him to come forward, snaking your legs around his and you felt his cock twitch at the touch of your entrance.

Ignis gulped, but you pull him to a slippery kiss, rubbing your clit on his cock, forcing it to bolt upwards, longing for your heat.

Then Ignis replied in a low voice. “As you command… Your Highness.”

He thrusted himself inside you, knocking you to a nearly winded state as he filled you up with his entire cock in one single motion. He grunted at tightness of your slippery walls, slightly pushing his hips inward as he stretched you out. You let out a loud moan in response, feeling every nerve in your body explode in bliss.

His pace was slow, but gradually built up as your moans grew louder. He was aiming to please, his grunts increasing fervently as his thrusts became harder and faster. Squelching sounds invaded the space, the bed was rocking to his motion and was in your favor. Within every thrust, your body would pull to him, extending access for his cock.

It was so hot; it felt like your brain was on fire, heat spreading across your body in one wave.

You raise your legs around his shoulders, allowing him to plow you with all his might. You gasped, sharp pains shooting down your spine immediately turned to everlasting pleasure. Saliva dribbled down your mouth as Ignis continued fucking you, his hands massaging your body until he grasps your breasts. He slapped your breasts and pushed your raw nipples together, tightly sucking on them with glee, making you cry his name.

He pulls out and turned your body over, making you face the wall. Incomprehensible muttering was heard overhead. Ignis guided your body, arching your back and your glistening ass was available for the taking, legs spread and dripping wet. He grabbed ahold of your ass, each hand on each cheek, slapping both at the same time to watch your ass jiggle at his wish.

He groaned at the sight. To entice him further, you look behind your shoulder and shake your booty, clapping those cheeks together to make his jaw drop, a trick you learned from Iris. To your delight, Ignis’ eyes widened lustfully, shocked at your treat.

“Have I been bad?” You ask shyly, hoping to bring him over the edge.

Ignis huffed, his emerald-green eyes twinkling sinisterly. “Undeniably naughty.”

_Fuck me._

He chuckled at your desperate expression. “As you wish.”

Without warning he entered you.

You cry out, intense pleasure exploding beneath your belly, hungry for more of him. He grunted in his throat as he sped up his thrusts, pressure welling up in his cock once it hardened within you. He spanked your ass cheeks, his handprints burning through your skin. His balls clapped against your vagina, his motions growing faster and heavier by the minute.

He pulls your body close to him, wrapping his arm around your waist while the other across your chest, using your shoulder to rest his chin.

You yelp in pleasure, while Ignis fumbled with one hand to your folds, fingers wet with your juices as he swirled around your occupied vagina and pinched your bean. At the same time, he grasped your breast and toyed with your nipple, elongating the sensitive bud to his satisfaction.

You felt it coming, a bubbling sensation that lingered below your belly just begging for release.

“Ig-Ignis!” You cry, moaning as the new position peaked your pleasure point to a whole new level. “I think—I think I’m coming!”

Another wave of pleasure struck you, filling you to the fullest. His cock—his massive fucking cock wouldn’t slow down!

Ignis’ breath hitched, he was about to cum too. He gave in to his inner demons and fucked you mercilessly, ignoring your cries to completely wreck you. He cursed sweet nothings in your ear, having you gasp for more.

You were at your wit’s end; your vision began to blur. You tilt your head back to prepare your release.  “Ignis!”

“Your Highness,” he panted, thrusting at top speed. “My—my darling! I’m going to—!”

 _“Oh FUCK_!” you screamed _,_ pleasure spiked in your clit. “Say it again!”

Ignis gasped, feeling his hips giving out. “My _darling_!”

“Louder!”

“ _MY DARLING_!”

“LOUDER!”

“ _MY DARLING, MY KITTEN, MY ROYAL GEM_ ,” he gave a compelling thrust that blew your breath away. “YOU’RE MINE AND MINE ALONE!”

It was so close, hot pleasure wrecked your insides.

“My _darling_.”

You moan in response.

“My _princess_.”

His breaths grew rapid. Yours did too. You felt the release at hand.

“ ** _MY QUEEN_**!”

Ignis impulsively lurched his head forward and gnawed at your neck, pain searing as his teeth broke down hard nearly breaking your skin. You both yell as you came at the same time, your hot juices pouring beneath you, dripping to Ignis’ lap. You felt Ignis grow soft inside after a slight twitch. He pulls himself out to revealed a cum-soaked condom coating over his cock.

“Wow,” you whispered enthusiastically, “Just… wow.”

You were gaining your vision as you shifted your weight on Ignis, who had you wrapped around his arms. He gently kissed your shoulder blade, panting as he too was rather shocked of his dexterity and performance.

“Are you alright?” He asked, thinking that he had probably gone too far at the moment.

“Never better,” you say, forming a smile with your lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You turn your head and share a passionate kiss. Slow and sweet, inviting his tongue to meet with yours.

Ignis groaned, squeezing your breast in his hand.

You felt something hard rub against your clit. You looked down to see Ignis’ massive cock had reawakened to its full form, your mouth watered and your chamber leak for his enormous company.

“My darling,” Ignis whined, pushing his head against your folds. “My apologies, I can’t help myself.”

You pull the used condom out of his cock, stroking the heated mass with your hand, feeling his cum slide around your fingertips. Ignis moaned to your touch.

“How many condoms are in that box?” You ask, eyeing the opened drawer containing the box of condoms.

“Around… twenty—ah!”

You pressed your thumb on his head, feeling his cock pulsate within your grasp.

“Good, then we’ll use them all tonight.”

 

\----

  

Cor was frantic, the princess was nowhere to be found.

He confronted the staff and some members of the Kingsglaive, and not one was able to pinpoint her exact location, but they’ve claimed to have seen her roaming about the citadel not too long ago. Cor was unsure what to do next, the King has no idea and Prince Noctis was still recovering.

He considered assembling the Kingsglaive for an all-out search for the princess, but the last time he did that was when the princess was about four years old. All the solders ransacked each guest bedroom and scanned all offices, she was nowhere to be found until a few hours later, a maid had spotted her curled up near her mother’s gravestone.

Cor never thought he had to make this order once again—upsetting the King was the last thing he wanted to do right now, but he felt he had no choice. He took a deep breath and entered the throne room. King Regis had been observing his archaic wall paintings, his expression in awe as the images representing the Gods captivated his heart.

“Your Majesty,” Cor announced, bowing before the King. “I’m afraid there’s something we need to discuss. It’s urgent.”

King Regis turned at the presence of his friend. He walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder while showing a warm smile. “Rise Cor. You know that’s unnecessary.”

“Sir,” he replied as he stood up straight. “The princess has gone missing. It was reported that she was last seen around six forty-five PM, where she had knocked over your great-grandmother’s vase. CCTV spotted her leaving the library with someone but we weren’t sure with whom. May I request assembling all Kingsglaive members to search for her?”

The King chuckled, breaking the serious moment. “There’s no need.”

Cor knitted his brows in confusion. “W-what? Your Majesty, she might be in—!”

King Regis waved his hand to command silence. “I know where she is Cor. I’m sure she will return by morning.”

“By morning?” He repeated, his voice deepened in concern. “Where is she?”

King Regis sighed, pulling his cellphone from his trousers and tossing it to Cor. Cor was lucky to catch it before it could hit the floor. He took his eyes to the screen, widening at the text.

 

“Hey dad.

I’m sorry for this, but I’m not sorry too.

It took me time to realize how clear it was.

I’m safe, so don’t you worry about me.

I know you made your choice, but I’ve chosen mine.

Please allow me to be with someone I love,

before I’m bound to another and am condemned for the rest of my life.”

 

Cor’s jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn’t believe what he had just read. The princess was too young to understand—how could she know a thing about love?! What boggled him more was that the King was calm and collected, glancing at the full moon that had shown brightly above the kingdom.

“Sir! This doesn’t help explain where—!”

The King sighed, placing his hands on his hips. “Are you honestly this daft, Cor?”

“Sir?”

King Regis scratched his head, facing his longtime friend with a sincere smile.

“She’s with her lover, Ignis Scientia. It’s about time too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyy guys.  
> I'll tell you what happened.  
> So, I have attempted writing this chapter three times, and each time it didn't become what I wanted them to be. One was too serious and the other was pretty stupid. What I failed to realize was that I would try to cram during my studies and write at the same time, so I had to make the decision and focus on my last spring semester. I honestly thought I was burnt out with the story throughout the summer, and I had literally no more ideas and I forgot how I wanted to shape the story to be.  
> I now realize that it's suppose to be a silly romantic-comedy with a little dash of drama LOL.  
> My very good friend told me I have to at least finish, mainly because it's unjust to just leave everyone wanting what they've wanted for the past twelve chapters. I don't wanna be that person to misguide someone and just leave them in the dark. I'm sorry if anyone felt this. To make up for it, I can say that I am ready to wrap up the story to the best of my ability within the next few chapters.  
> Thank you to everyone who continued reading this story. I love your faces.
> 
> **Edit  
> The song Ignis sings is The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra, in case... anyone was wondering. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! finally done with the first chapter! (^.^)''''  
> the story is still ongoing and expect more cute shenanigans and fluffy stuff.  
> Dont worry you silly devils, the *ahem* "smuff" will come later. ;)  
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read, and have a wonderful day. :)


End file.
